Eric
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Plutôt simple... L'histoire entièrement du point de vue d'Eric ! Idéale pour ceux qui connaissent pas vraiment ! M plus tard
1. T1 Sookie

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers d'Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

Okay, nouveau fandom ! Je l'ai découvert récemment (merci AnZeLe42100 de m'avoir donné un dernier coup de pouce pour me convaincre de commencer à lire les livres ET à regarder la série^^) et je suis tombée amoureuse (d'Eric ! Ha !) ! Dooonc, j'ai commencé à lire des fics pour avoir ma dose et à envisager d'en traduire et celle-là est tout simplement parfaite pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas le fandom ! Elle fera office de test... Si la réponse est positive (v2 me demande de vous dire que ça veut dire plein de reviews...comme si vous le saviez pas^^) je traduirais quelques fics de ce fandom en plus de mes traductions Twilight... Et croyez-moi, y'en a des vraiment géniales ! Donc voilà, à vous de voir si vous voulez découvrir d'autres fics^^ **

**Oh, et AnZeLe, cette traduction est définitivement pour toi ! Bisous, ma belle !**

**Okay, assez de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Cette fic reprend des dialogues directement tirés du livre (là aussi AnZeLe, j'te dois une fière chandelle, c'est teeellement plus facile de tout avoir à portée^^), mais je ferais malgré tout quelques petites modifications, parce que les traducteurs ont passé quelques subtilités à la trappe. Quand aux noms, j'en garderais la plupart en anglais ! J'suis désolée, mais ****Fangtasia**** sonne vraiment mieux que ****Le Croquemitaine**** et le jeu de mot (qui est d'Eric, ne l'oublions pas^^) est terriblement bien trouvé ! (Pour ceux qui comprennent pas, Fangtasia est un jeu de mot entre Fang = crocs et Fantasia). Et à mon avis, ****Long Shadow**** fait beaucoup plus classe que ****Grande Ombre**** par exemple ! Si jamais vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Et comme d'hab, je serais toujours ravie de discuter de mes traductions avec vous ^^**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 : Sookie -**

Au début, il avait à peine remarqué la blonde qui était entrée à Fangtasia avec Bill Compton cette nuit-là; il avait vu des blondes avant, il avait baisé et vidé de leur sang plus que son compte de blondes, et il avait un choix de nouvelles femmes chaque nuit. Cette soirée était trop ennuyeuse - et son esprit était empli de trop d'autres choses - pour justifier l'attention qu'il pourrait porter à une autre femme aux cheveux jaune.

"Est-ce que tu as vu la nouvelle humaine de Bill ?" lui demanda Pam.

Eric fit un geste de la main, un geste de reconnaissance et de négligence à la fois.

"Ben, _je_ me la ferais bien," dit Pam. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, au cours duquel elle mit un coup de pied absent à un de ses admirateurs. Il fut vaguement conscient de refuser quelques avances lui-même. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi silencieux et ennuyeux ce soir ?"

Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'humaine de Bill, et il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette femme. Elle était apparemment humaine, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

Bill avait évidemment remarqué que l'intérêt d'Eric était éveillé, parce que lui et sa partenaire se levèrent pour s'approcher. Eric fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils arrivaient, essayant de discerner quelque chose - quoi que ce soit - de spécial au sujet de cette femme, mais il reprit rapidement une expression plus plaisante quand il réalisa que la femme le regardait avec appréhension. Bill s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table, et retint la femme pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus et Eric le regarda faire avec amusement. Bill ne pouvait probablement pas être _aussi _incertain à l'idée de présenter sa compagne à Eric et Pam ?

"Bill," dit-il pour saluer le jeune vampire avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la femme.

Elle était définitivement attirante, avec des cheveux brillants, un bronzage de fille du sud et une silhouette qui ne pouvait être qualifiée que de succulente. Rien que ses seins... Mais il y avait une douceur chez elle, dans la façon dont elle avait choisi des vêtements aussi sexy - cette robe moulante, ces chaussures d'un rouge provocateur - qui criait innocence. Les motifs fleuris, le sac à main assortit. Elle portait du blanc à Fangtasia, bordel. _Oui,_ acquièsça-t-il mentalement avec Pam, _Je me la ferais bien._

Ce fut Pam qui reprit la parole : "Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ?" Eric pouvait entendre du désir dans sa voix, et il sourit. Pam avait bon goût, et elle n'était jamais subtile. Il avait été un bon professeur.

"Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Sookie Stackhouse," répondit la femme. Son accent était charmant, et elle parlait comme si elle s'adressait aux invités de sa mère au cours d'une garden party, et non pas à de deux anciens vampires.

Il l'appréciait déjà.

"N'est-elle pas charmante ?" dit-il, dans ce qu'il espérait être une bonne imitation de la voix d'un adepte de garden parties.

"Non, pas spécialement." Elle releva le menton et prit une expression méfiante - bien plus appropriée, étant donné qu'elle était en sa compagnie.

Eric éclata d'un rire sincère, se surprenant lui-même. Oui, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et ça ne le dérangerait pas de la voler à Bill, ici et maintenant, pour l'emmener dans son bureau et profiter de ses charmes.

Au lieu de ça, il répondit à sa politesse par la sienne. "Sookie, voici Pam, et je suis Eric."

Il attendit qu'elle réponde, mais elle ne dit rien donc il regarda Bill.

"Mon amie Sookie aimerait vous poser quelques questions."

_Amie !_ Eric retint un sourire amusé et regarda Pam pour voir si elle appréciait tout ça autant que lui.

Pam n'avait l'air qu'ennuyée. "Combien mesurent nos crocs et dans quel type de cercueils est-ce que nous dormons ?"

Eric reposa ses yeux sur Sookie, sachant déjà que ce n'était pas ça ses questions : si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait déjà demandé à Bill. Et elle ne ressemblait pas à une mordue, ni n'agissait comme tel.

"Pas du tout, mademoiselle," répondit-elle calmement.

Ah, elle était de retour à la garden party. Sa politesse était étrange et bienvenue à la fois. Puis il réalisa qu'elle ne les traitait pas comme des invités, mais comme des gens normaux qui méritaient de la politesse. Ça, ou Bill l'avait prévenu (il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter à quel point Bill serrait le bras de Sookie), et elle avait peur d'eux. Peut-être un peu des deux, mais Eric préférait penser que c'était la première idée la bonne.

Il regarda Sookie sortir deux photos de son sac avant de leur les tendre, à lui et Pam. "J'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà vu une de ses deux femmes dans le bar," dit-elle.

Elle était directe et franche, et Eric l'en apprécia encore plus pour ça. Il décida qu'il ferait plaisir à cette étrange créature, et il regarda les photos. L'une d'entre elle lui était inconnue, mais l'autre...Il se rappelait comme elle l'avait supplié de la gifler alors qu'il la prenait sur son bureau. Il releva la tête et croisa calmement le regard de Sookie, et répondit avec la même franchise qu'elle.

"J'ai été avec elle. Elle aime souffrir."

Sookie cligna des yeux, avala sa salive - il regarda le mouvement de son adorable gorge - et se tourna vers Pam.

"Je me rappelle les avoir vues toutes les deux," dit nonchalamment Pam. "Je n'ai jamais été avec elles. Celle-là était une créature pathétique." Elle avait pointé du doigt la photo de la femme qu'Eric ne connaissait pas.

Deux pathétiques mordues, alors. Pourquoi attiraient-elles l'attention de Sookie Stackhouse, qui était apparamment une créature à part ?

"Je vous remercie infiniment," dit Sookie. Elle le regarda. "Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour me répondre." Toute en politesse, cette délicieuse Belle du Sud.

Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle pourrait avoir autant de temps qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait déjà pivoté sur ses talons. Bill, cependant, la retenait. Il était certainement inquiet pour son 'amie'.

"Dis-moi, Bill, tu es très attaché à ton amie ?" Eric sourit en accentuant le dernier mot, sachant qu'il forcerait ainsi Bill à admettre sa vraie relation avec Sookie. Eric avait terriblement envie de savoir, surtout si il y avait la moindre possibilité qu'il puisse se l'approprier lui-même.

Bill ne le déçut pas. "Elle est à moi," dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Eric regarda à nouveau Sookie et nota la férocité dans son regard. Tellement de choses à apprécier. Il fit courir un regard appréciateur sur elle avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. Il avait toute à fait l'intention de la faire sienne, et Bill Compton ne serait pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

Bill s'inclina avant d'entraîner Sookie, et le regard d'Eric la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leur table. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pam.

"Tu penses qu'il se l'est faite ?"

"Il est fou si c'est pas le cas." Pam avala une gorgée de sa bouteille. "Je sais que _tu_ la veux. Je t'ai vu essayer de cacher tes crocs."

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un large sourire, révélant les crocs en question, avant de regarder à nouveau Sookie. "Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. T'as remarqué ?"

"Ben, elle a certainement pas sa place ici."

"Ça aussi."

Peu de temps après, Bill se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. "Pam, va voir ce que tu peux lui soutirer," dit Eric en faisant un signe de tête vers Bill. Elle obéit immédiatement, comme toujours, et Eric reporta son attention sur Sookie.

N'étant pas du genre à renoncer à une opportunité d'hypnose, il posa un regard enflammé sur le visage de Sookie, l'incitant à revenir à sa table. Il l'appela de la voix douce d'un amant, mais elle se contenta de fixer ses mains. Elle voulait le regarder, oh oui; elle se concentrait bien trop pour ne pas relever la tête, et pendant un instant, sa volonté l'abandonna. Elle l'entendait l'appeler, et pourtant elle résistait. Il arrêta sa magie et fronça les sourcils.

"Il ne l'a pas fait."

Eric se tourna vers Pam alors qu'elle se rasseyait. "Quoi ?"

"Il n'a pas couché avec elle."

"Pam, quelle vulgarité de lui poser une telle question." Ils se sourirent. "Rien d'autre ?"

"Nan. Ça m'a prit trop de temps de lui soutirer _ça_. J'ai dû être subtile."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a été douloureux pour toi." Pam lui lança un regard noir en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille, et Eric rigola. Il redevint ensuite sérieux, cependant, et se pencha vers elle. "L'hypnose ne marche pas sur elle."

Pam ne sut évidemment pas quoi faire d'une telle information, donc ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Pam finisse sa boisson et soupire. "Au boulot. Hey, Long Shadow m'a dit qu'il lui fallait plus de citrons pour le bar, donc je vais aller faire un saut au magasin."

Eric acquièsça avec désintérêt et remarqua à peine son départ. Bill était très près de Sookie, et ils semblaient discuter intensément de quelque chose. Il essayait de trouver une tâche qui pourrait le débarasser efficacement de Bill pour une heure, quand le couple se leva soudainement pour se diriger vers lui.

Bill lui lança un regard urgent et fit un signe de tête vers la porte, et Eric n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, entraînant Celia (elle était une bonne videuse et l'une de ses employés les moins irritantes) avec lui.

"Il va y avoir des problèmes," dit-il à Celia. "Je vais te ramener chez toi."

"Oh... merci, Maître."

"Tu pourras me remercier quand on sera chez toi."

Eric sourit et s'installa contre sa voiture, jouant avec ses clés en attendant Bill, Sookie, et une explication. Bill et Sookie arrivèrent en courant quelques secondes plus tard, et Eric haussa les sourcils, posant silencieusement sa question à Bill.

"Il va y avoir une descente de police."

Eric fronça les sourcils. "Comment le sais-tu ?" Il y eut un bref silence et il commença à suspecter Sookie d'être à l'origine de tout ça. Ça expliquerait l'adorable robe, la politesse, l'étrangeté...

"Moi," dit-elle, confirmant ses soupçons. Il la regarda intensément, attendant son explication. Si elle l'avait trahi d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait plus que Bill pour lui sauver les fesses, aussi tentantes que ces fesses puissent être. "Je l'ai lu dans l'esprit d'un policier."

Une médium. Ça expliquait beaucoup. Il sentit ses crocs descendre à nouveau en la regardant, et il se rappela d'une nuit à la Nouvelle Orleans, environ deux siècle plus tôt. Une métisse à la peau douce, aux yeux immenses et aux mains talentueuses. Et dans sa robe, un pieu, avec lequel elle avait tenté de le tuer une fois qu'ils en avaient eu fini. Quel gâchis.

Eric lui sourit. "C'est intéressant. J'ai connu une médium, un jour. Ça a été une expérience fabuleuse."

"C'était aussi son avis ?"

Douce et insolente. Délectable. Eric pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'étudia, notant avec amusement que Bill semblait nerveux et surprotecteur.

"Au début," répondit-il à Sookie dans un éclat de rire.

Les hurlements d'une sirène de police perçèrent le silence et il fit signe à Celia de monter dans la voiture. Ce soir, chez elle, dans son lit, elle jouerait le rôle de Sookie Stackhouse. Elle le prendrait probablement mal si elle le découvrait, mais elle en récolterait les bénéfices.

**ooOoo**

Les quelques nuits suivantes furent passées à gérer la police suite à leur descente. Savait-il que des activités illégales avaient pris place dans son club, et autres questions sans intérêt. Il masqua son ennui avec son charme et géra tout ça habilement. Une ligne de questions, cependant, l'intéressa parce qu'elle expliquait les questions que Sookie Stackhouse avait posé dans son bar. La police lui demanda s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet des 'femmes ayant été intimes avec des vampires' qui avaient été assassinées à Bon Temps. Une fois que cette merde fut enfin réglée, que son bar fut à nouveau noir de monde chaque soir et que l'argent recommença à couler à flot, il appela Bill.

"Pam !"

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau tout en mettant sa boucle d'oreille.

"Mets-moi en ligne avec Bill."

"Bien sûr. Et hey, cette salope aux cheveux noirs et aux mèches blondes t'a à nouveau appellé. Elle a laissé trois messages sur le répondeur aujourd'hui, comme si tu allais te réveiller en plein jour pour la rappeler. T'as couché avec elle ou quoi ?"

Il lui lança un regard noir. "J'ai _quelques _standards."

"Il faudra que tu me dises lesquels un jour." Elle croisa son regard noir de son propre regard imperturbable et impertinent avant d'attraper le téléphone et de tambouriner des doigts en attendant que la communication s'établisse. "Bill, c'est Pam." Elle s'interrompit. "Ouais, c'est réglé. On a réouvert la nuit dernière." Une autre pause. "Uh huh. Ouais, bien, Eric veut te parler." Elle tendit le téléphone à Eric, montra sa tenue de l'autre main, et demanda, "C'est bon ?"

"Je suis là," dit-il en faisant signe à Pam de tourner sur elle-même.

"Je suppose que tu as quelques questions a me poser," dit Bill.

"Oui. Naturellement, j'ai des questions." Pam haussa les sourcils, et Eric hocha la tête avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil pour lui montrer son approbation. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans le bar. "C'est quoi cette histoire de meurtres à Bon Temps ? Je suppose que c'est la raison de la visite de ton _amie_ Sookie et de ses questions l'autre nuit."

"Oui," répondit froidement Bill.

"Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je devrais savoir ? Je ne veux pas que les flics reviennent poser des questions dans mon bar."

"Non, je ne pense pas. Les femmes n'ont pas été assassinées par des vampires, j'en suis pratiquement certain."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elles n'ont pas été drainées, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les marques de crocs n'étaient pas fraîches."

"Bien. J'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour m'inquiéter de la mort de quelques mordues."

"Autre chose ?" demanda Bill, et Eric sourit en entendant son ton méfiant.

"Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, oui." Il savoura une longue pause avant de continuer. "Sookie. Parle-moi d'elle. Comment as-tu découvert qu'elle était médium ?"

"Elle n'est pas vraiment médium. Elle est télépathe. Et c'est une longue histoire."

"J'ai l'éternité, tout comme toi."

"Eric, ce n'est vraiment pas tes affaires. C'est ma...ma petite amie et je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ton monde. Tu ne la reverras probablement jamais."

Eric se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil pour absorber tout ça. "Je la reverrais définitivement."

"Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je te dis qu'elle est à moi."

"Bien que je reconnaisse que je veux baiser ta petite amie, et soyons réaliste, quelqu'un doit bien le faire-" Il ignora le grognement de Bill et continua. "Je veux simplement dire que son don nous sera utile, et j'ai l'intention d'en faire usage quand le besoin s'en fera sentir. As-tu considéré qu'elle pourrait vouloir utiliser son don ?"

"Il n'y a pas vraiment une grande différence entre utiliser son don et l'utiliser _elle._" Eric ne dit rien et attendit. Bill soupira. "Parlons de ça plus tard, quand le besoin s'en fera vraiment sentir."

"Très bien. Une dernière question. Est-ce que la Reine a entendu parler de notre Mademoiselle Stackhouse ?"

Une longue pause. "Non."

"Ce sera suffisant pour le moment. Bill..."

"Quoi, Eric ?"

Eric sourit du ton irrité du jeune vampire avant de redevenir sérieux. "Ne laisse rien lui arriver. Je l'aime bien."

Bill raccrocha.

**ooOoo**

Quelques temps passèrent avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau l'occasion de penser à Sookie...cela étant, penser à elle à un degré autre que les pensées occasionnelles et les fantasmes pas-si-occasionnels. Un peu plus de soixante mille dollars manquait dans la caisse, d'après leurs calculs à lui et Pam, et il n'était pas un joyeux campeur (d'après l'expression locale).

Eric composa le numéro de Bill et ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter lorsqu'il eut une réponse. "Bill, j'ai besoin de Sookie." Il n'y eut qu'un silence à l'autre bout du fil. "Bill ?"

"Je t'ai entendu."

"Bien. Je vous attendrais-"

"Est-ce qu'elle a le choix ?" l'interrompit Bill.

"Bien sûr qu'elle a le choix," dit calmement Eric. "Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Je pense que tu le sais."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais quand même m'expliquer."

"J'ai besoin de son talent. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Ça ne lui coûtera rien. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de la convaincre, et c'est ce que j'attends de toi. Si tu ne me l'amènes pas, je supposerais que tu n'auras pas été assez convaincant. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?"

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je lui dise que tu l'as menacé ?"

Eric rigola, balança ses jambes sur son bureau et recula son fauteuil. "Dis-lui ce que tu veux, Bill. J'ai besoin d'elle. Amène-la demain soir."

"Compris. Et tu comprends bien qu'elle ne doit pas être blessée ? Si tu touches à un cheveux de sa tête, ton âge et ta position perdront toute signification pour moi."

"Est-elle toujours à toi d'un point de vue figuratif uniquement ?" Eric sourit en entendant le silence de plomb. "Ah, je vois. J'espère que tu en as profité et que tu lui as donné autant de plaisir que je lui en aurais donné...et que j'ai l'intention de lui donner." Encore plus de silence. "Je n'oserais jamais la blesser. Si peu d'humains sont à la fois intéressants et esthétiquement plaisants. Et encore moins sont polis."

"On sera là," dit Bill.

Eric raccrocha et se renfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras derrière la tête. "Pam ?" appela-t-il. "Appelle Bruce et Belinda et Ginger et dis-leur que je veux qu'ils soient là demain soir. Ne prends pas 'non' pour une réponse."

"Tu sais que je ne le fais jamais," répondit-elle.

"Bien," se dit-il à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas décider ce qui l'excitait le plus : localiser son argent, punir le coupable, ou savourer la vision et la compagnie de sa Belle du Sud télépathe.

**ooOoo**

Sookie était provocante et magnifique à la fois dans son jean qui moulait ses fesses et ses hanches juste de la bonne façon et qui s'évasait sur ses sandales. Le décolleté de son haut bleu laissait bien trop de place à l'imagination, mais celle d'Eric était plus que développée. Bill restait collé à elle, comme il l'avait fait la première nuit où ils étaient venus à Fangtasia.

Peut-être qu'un peu de sa politesse du sud calmerait les esprits. Bien qu'Eric s'adressait à eux deux, son sourire était pour elle. "Bill, Sookie." Elle hocha séchement la tête, mais ne dis toujours rien, donc il continua. Poliment. "Bill, toi et Sookie connaissez Long Shadow. Sookie, tu te rappelles de Pam. Et ça,"-il fit un signe de la main vers l'homme pathétique et irritant assit en face de lui-"c'est Bruce."

Bill soupira et se rapprocha de Pam et de Long Shadow, qui étaient adossés contre l'un des murs de la pièce, et Sookie sembla vouloir le suivre. Soit Bill ne lui avait rien dit, soit elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle avait été convoquée.

"Sookie, tu devrais écouter Bruce," lui dit-il en lui montrant l'homme en question.

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla attendre qu'il prenne la parole avant que la compréhension n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

Elle avait toujours l'air tendue donc il lui répondit succinctement et calmement. Si peu d'humains appréciaient la franchise. Eric ne se rappelait pas avoir été humain, mais il était plutôt sûr que même en ce temps-là, il appréciait la franchise.

"Soixante mille dollars ont disparus de la caisse, et plutôt que de torturer ou de tuer tous nos employés humains, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lire dans leur esprit pour nous dire qui est le coupable."

Au cours de cette explication, les yeux bleus de Sookie (son haut les rendait encore plus bleu) s'écarquillèrent, surtout lorsqu'il mentionna la possibilité de tuer ou de torturer des humains. Mais elle prit ça avec un hochement de tête, et une expression confiante sur le visage. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Et ensuite, tu feras quoi ?"

Il aurait dû savoir que cette femme, parmi tous les autres humains, lui poserait cette question. Ses sourcils étaient haussés par provocation, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Je demanderai à la personne de nous rendre notre argent." C'était évident, mais Eric savait éluder les questions mieux que quiconque.

Et Sookie le savait. "Et ensuite ?"

Il croisa calmement son regard. Si un vampire était responsable, Eric s'en occuperait avec ses propres lois. Mais vu la situation, cependant, il semblerait que ce soit un humain, et Fangtasia était bien trop lucratif pour être mit en danger par le scandale inévitable qui suivrait le meurtre d'un humain.

"Et bien, si je peux prouver le vol, je remettrai le coupable à la police."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Faisons un marché, Eric."

Quelle créature séduisante elle était, à passer un pacte avec le diable. Il se demanda si elle accepterait un marché incluant qu'il lui donne le plus grand plaisir de toute sa vie si elle lui donnait une nuit. Que Bill soit damné. Mais ce soir, business.

"Je t'écoute, Sookie," dit-il avec un véritable intérêt et incapable de retenir un sourire.

"Si tu tiens parole et laisses la justice s'occuper du voleur, je t'aiderai, cette fois-çi et à l'avenir. Ouais, je sais, tu as les moyens de m'obliger à t'aider. Seulement, ne penses-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux que je coopère volontairement ? Que nous puissions nous faire confiance ?"

Eric perdit le compte de toutes les émotions qui avaient dû apparaître sur son visage au cours de ce petit discours. _Je te fais déjà confiance, stupide femme,_ avait-il envie de dire - et il lui l'aurait dit s'ils avaient été seuls._ Entres dans mes pensées si tu ne me crois pas. Je pourrais te forcer à faire ce que je veux n'importe où et n'importe quand, juste en menaçant Bill ou quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimes. Mais j'essaye de m'intégrer ici. J'obéis à...la plupart...de tes lois humaines. J'essaye d'être aussi honnête avec toi qu'un vampire puisse l'être avec un humain. Je ne tuerais personne si je n'ai pas à le faire._

Elle reprit la parole et le son de sa voix le sortit de ses pensées. "D'ailleurs, qui te dit que le coupable est humain ?"

Eric sauta sur ses pieds une seconde après que Pam et Long Shadow aient commencé à montrer les dents de colère. Il leva la main, pour les stopper, sans jamais quitter le visage de Sookie des yeux. "C'est une hypothèse intéressante. Pam et Long Shadow sont mes associés dans ce bar, et si aucun humain est coupable, il faudra effectivement chercher de leur côté." L'idée d'une telle trahison - surtout si elle venait de Pam - l'emplissait de rage. Les humains étaient stupides. Mais les vampires...

Sookie sembla intimidée par la colère qui était apparue dans la pièce. Sa voix se fit basse et modeste. "Ce n'est qu'une éventualité."

Eric se rassit, impatient d'en finir. "Commence maintenant, par cet homme."

Elle s'agenouilla devant Bruce et les sentiments d'Eric se révoltèrent à l'idée qu'elle s'agenouille devant une telle personne. De la sueur coulait sur le visage de l'homme, le rendant encore plus répugnant qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Sookie sembla incertaine pendant un moment, prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et glissa ses doigts sur son poignet avant d'être apparemment satisfaite.

"Est-ce que vous avez pris l'argent ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce, et Eric se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Bordel. Qu'elle soit maudite. Elle était là, à écouter les pensées des autres, mais les seules pensées qu'il voulait entendre étaient les siennes.

Bruce nia avoir prit l'argent et nia aussi savoir qui l'avait fait.

Sookie se releva et fit face à Eric, elle semblait plus confiante maintenant qu'elle avait commencé son travail. "Ce n'est pas lui."

Eric hocha la tête et fit un signe à Pam, qui entraîna Bruce le pleurnichard hors de la pièce avant de revenir avec Ginger. Putain. Il se détourna quand la salope lui sourit, et il attendit que Sookie s'occupe rapidement d'elle.

"Hey, mon chou," dit Ginger.

Il se demanda comment cette femme s'était mit en tête qu'il aimait être appellé 'mon chou', surtout par elle. Il ne la regarda même pas. "Ginger, réponds aux questions de cette femme."

"Oui, Maître." Il pouvait l'entendre minauder, et il ferma les yeux d'irritation. Il y eut une seconde de silence béni, puis Ginger cracha, "Ne me touchez pas !"

Eric se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec méchanceté. "Pam, retiens-la." Il entendit la tension dans sa propre voix et il détourna à nouveau le regard.

"Avez-vous volé l'argent ?" demanda Sookie.

Ginger cria, et Eric leva les yeux au ciel, fixant le plafond comme s'il pouvait s'ouvrir et lui offrir l'opportunité de s'enfuir. La voix de Sookie le ramena au présent.

"Elle connaît le coupable," dit Sookie, en haussant la voix pour couvrir les sanglots de Ginger. "Elle ne peut pas dire son nom. Il l'a mordu." Elle s'interrompit, et Eric la regarda essayer à nouveau de lire le nom du coupable dans le cerveau ravagé de Ginger. "C'est une sorte de compulsion. Elle ne peut même se représenter son visage."

"Hypnose...Un vampire puissant," dit Pam, en exprimant à voix haute les pensées d'Eric.

"Amenez sa meilleure amie," dit Sookie. A chaque minute, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, parlant même à Pam comme si elles étaient des égales.

"Faut-il qu'elle reste dans la pièce ?"

"Il vaut mieux la faire sortir," conseilla Sookie. "Elle risquerait de tout gâcher."

_Et elle devrait partir avant que je lui brise la nuque_, songea Eric.

En une autre occasion, il aurait été extrêmement amusé à l'idée que Pam prenne des ordres d'une humaine. Sous ces circonstances, cependant, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Un vampire avait fait ça. Un vampire qui ne vivrait plus pour très longtemps.

Il posa ses yeux sur Sookie alors que Pam escortait la barmaid folle hors de la pièce. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il vit que sa bouche était étirée en un petit sourire. Elle appréciait la situation. Elle voulait utiliser son don. S'ils avaient été seuls, il l'aurait plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser avec abandon - d'une manière dont Bill Compton ne l'avait probablement jamais embrassé.

Pam revint avec Belinda; Eric l'aimait bien celle-là. Il l'avait prise une fois dans son bureau et il la trouvait plutôt satisfaisante.

"Belinda, sais-tu qui a fréquenté Ginger, ces temps-çi ?" lui demanda Eric alors que Sookie s'emparait du poignet de la barmaid.

"Tout ceux qui veulent bien d'elle."

Eric eut un sourire amusé, mais il disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Sookie.

"L'un d'entre eux est-il dans cette pièce ?" demanda-t-elle.

Eric suivit son regard vers le mur où Pam, Long Shadow et Bill étaient silencieusement adossés, et il bougea à l'instant même où Long Shadow s'élança. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il récuppéra un maillet et un pieu dans son bureau et se précipita derrière Long Shadow pour lui planter le pieu en plein coeur.

Il sentit le sang pourrissant du vampire, et il sentit le sang de Sookie. Il avait voulu goûter ce sang depuis la première nuit où il avait vu Sookie, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait versé comme ça. Il aurait dû couler doucement dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'en lèche le reste sur sa peau. Elle aurait dû être dans ses bras, entrain d'arquer son corps dans ses mains. Ses crocs sortirent alors qu'il l'observait à travers les restes fumants de son ancien associé.

"Tu vas devoir t'acheter un nouveau tapis," lui dit-elle.

Eric ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses lèvres. "Ta bouche est couverte de sang."

"Il a perdu du sang sur moi," dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à cause du choc, et ils étaient d'un bleu encore plus intense.

"Tu en as avalé ?"

"Sans doute. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

_Ça veut dire que ce batârd t'a donné son sang alors que ça devrait être _le mien_ qui coule dans tes veines._

"Ça reste à voir," dit Pam. "D'habitude, c'est nous qui buvons le sang des humains, pas l'inverse." Sa voix semblait lointaine à Eric, bien qu'il sache qu'elle était juste à côté d'elle, à désirer Belinda. Il ne pouvait pas exactement lui en vouloir pour ça.

"Eh bien, Sookie, voilà une question résolue," lui dit-il. Elle le fixait aussi intensément qu'il la fixait. Putain, il la voulait, même si son corps était couvert du sang infect de Long Shadow. Il voulait l'asseoir sur son bureau, lui arracher son jean, couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses mains et sa langue, boire son sang et lui donner le sien.

Elle avait reprit la parole, mais il l'entendait à peine. Alors qu'elle parlait, les délicats mouvements de sa gorge faisait miroiter son sang, l'appellant à elle. Son sang sentait bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

"Qui sert les boissons ce soir ?" l'entendit-il dire.

"On a un remplaçant. Tu as un fumet...différent des autres, Sookie."

Il lâcha son maillet et s'approcha d'elle, pressant sa langue contre ses crocs. Par l'enfer, où était passé Bill Compton dans tout ça ? Où était Bill quand Long Shadow avait attaqué sa petite-amie ? Où était Bill maintenant que lui, Eric, était sur le point de prendre Sookie sur son bureau ? Eric s'en moquait.

"Bien, n'oublie pas ta promesse, Eric, on a passé un marché," dit Sookie.

_Oui, je m'en rappelle. Un pacte avec le diable._

Son sourire était nerveux. Craintif. Comme si elle ne réalisait pas l'extase qu'il pourrait lui donner. Elle recula légèrement, une antilope voyant son destin dans les yeux du lion. "Tu viens, Bill ? On s'en va." Ses yeux cherchèrent Bill, mais elle ne sembla pas apprécier ce qu'elle vit. "Pam," dit-elle désespéremment, en se plaçant entre Pam et Belinda, "laisse-moi passer."

Il y eut du bruit - des mouvements - la porte s'ouvrit.

"Et si tu appelais Ginger," dit Sookie.

"Ginger !" Et ensuite : "Eric te demande."

Il attrapa le corps de la femme entre ses bras alors qu'elle gigotait contre lui, et son odeur lui remit les idées en place. Il détestait Ginger en ce moment, plus que jamais. Mais sa faim avait obscurçit ses pensées, et il se pencha vers elle, prêt à mordre. Juste avant de plonger ses crocs, il regarda Sookie.

"Je te reverrais bientôt," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_

* * *

_**Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? J'adore tout simplement cette histoire et je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis **

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Protection_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. T1 Protection

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 : Protection -**

La première chose qu'il aurait à faire, songea-t-il alors qu'il étudiait le livre de compte de Long Shadow, serait de se débarasser de Bill. Bien sûr, Bill ne pourrait rien faire si Sookie choisissait Eric, mais Eric savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais tant que Bill aurait ses faveurs.

Desiree Sonnier avait de nombreux charmes personnelles, et Eric le savait pertinemment. Il avait voyagé plus d'une fois jusqu'à Monroe pour lui rendre visite, et il l'avait occasionnellement convoqué à Fangtasia. Il l'envoyait souvent comme cadeau de remerciement pour service rendu. Il payait cette femme grassement, mais franchement, c'était comme payer un alcoolique pour boire un whisky de dix ans d'âge. Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait; l'argent n'était qu'un bonus. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et Desiree était en route pour récompenser un vampire chanceux et méritant de la cinquième zone.

Ce soir, ce vampire serait Bill Compton. Pas vraiment en remerciement - après tout, Bill n'avait rien fait - littéralement rien fait, même quand sa petite-amie s'était fait attaquée - mais comme une alternative. Desiree était...douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, et si une femme pouvait détourner Bill de Sookie, ce serait elle.

Il dit à Pam d'envoyer Desiree à Bill cette nuit-là, ignorant l'expression étrange du visage de Pam avant de se reconcentrer sur son business. Mais le livre de compte de Long Shadow était complexe, probablement intentionnellement. Il lui fut impossible de se concentrer. Il maudit Sookie Stackhouse dans un souffle.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il l'impression de l'avoir dans la peau, son désir pour elle étant une compulsion, un besoin ? Elle n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle n'était pas la plus gracieuse, ni la plus agile, ni la plus charmante, ni la plus intelligente. Il avait résisté à des fées plus facilement qu'il résistait à cette femme, putain. Il ferma brusquement le livre de compte, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées.

Il avait tué un vampire pour elle. Un vampire avec qui il avait été associé et ami pendant de nombreuses années. Un bâtard traître et menteur, mais quand même. Logiquement, il aurait dû garder Long Shadow en vie pour que lui et Pam puissent lui extraire des informations. Où était son argent, et comment avait-il réussi à le détourner ? Il n'aimait pas être plus pauvre de 60,000$ même si c'était une somme insignifiante.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir ou de raisonner quand Long Shadow avait attaqué la fille. Il n'avait eu qu'une seconde pour décider, et dans cette seconde, il l'avait choisi elle. Ce qui le dérangeait, cependant, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il le referait. Après plus de mille ans, la terre était si souvent terriblement ennuyeuse pour lui. Les gens intéressants étaient trop rare pour permettre à un merdeux comme Long Shadow d'en buter un. C'était, se dit-il, une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était certainement la seule explication rassurante.

Bill l'appela presque à l'heure de la fermeture, alors que les humains nettoyaient les tables et que Pam se débarassait des éléments de son costume à droite et à gauche. Eric fut celui qui décrocha le téléphone.

"Fangtasia," dit-il simplement.

"Eric, _putain_, à quoi tu pensais en m'envoyant cette femme ?"

Il eut un large sourire. "Ah, Bill. J'en conclus que Desiree est bien arrivée."

"Répond-moi."

"Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit pourquoi je l'ai envoyé ? J'aime récompenser les gens qui font du bon travail. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir." En parlant, il se rendit dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

"Conneries," dit froidement Bill.

"N'est-elle pas à ton goût ?" Tout en innocence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? M'attirer loin de Sookie ? M'inciter à la tromper pour qu'elle me quitte ? C'est juste pathétique, Eric, et ça ne marchera pas."

Eric s'appuya contre son bureau. "Faisons un marché, Bill." _Maintenant je parle comme Sookie._

"Je t'écoute."

Eric regarda le plafond en réfléchissant rapidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'offrir un marché avant même d'en avoir décidé les termes. Bordel, ce n'était même pas du tout son genre de passer des marchés.

"Je te laisserais la garder-" Bill était déjà entrain de grogner pour protester, mais Eric haussa la voix. "Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te l'enlever, des moyens qui vont beaucoup plus loin que le flirt et la séduction - que je continuerais à utiliser. Ce n'est que justice. Je te laisserais la garder si tu me promets de m'aider à la protéger, et si tu la laisses sous ma protection si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose." Réalisant à quoi devait penser Bill (et avec raison), il ajouta : "Je ne te ferais rien."

Bill était silencieux, et Eric pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. Finalement, il dit, "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire en me demandant de laisser Sookie sous ta protection. Je ne te la passerais pas comme une de ces-"

"Non," dit rapidement Eric. "Non." La simple idée que Sookie soit traitée comme ça faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

"Alors explique-toi, s'il te plaît."

"Si jamais elle est en danger, je veux le savoir immédiatement. Et je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, même un peu, ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment. Je veux que tu lui dises qu'elle peut venir me voir si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit. En clair, je veux qu'elle me voit comme un ami, et non pas comme un ennemi." Un jour, il serait encore plus si ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Et ça ne tenait pratiquement toujours qu'à lui.

"_Es-tu_ son ami, Eric ?"

"Oui." Sa réponse fut immédiate et ferme, ne laissant aucun doute, même pour Bill.

"Alors elle le verra elle-même." Eric attendit silencieusement que Bill continue. "Je ne ferais ni ne dirais rien qui lui fera penser le contraire."

"Merci." Les mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'il ne les pensent, et ils exprimèrent certainement plus d'émotions qu'il n'aurait aimé.

**ooOoo**

Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'opportunités de penser à Sookie après ça, vu qu'Eric dût s'atteler à la tâche fastidieuse de reporter et de payer la mort de Long Shadow. Il devait aussi trouver un nouveau barman, il donna à une Pam boudeuse la tâche d'étudier les CV et de conduire les premiers entretiens. La tâche la moins plaisante fut la sienne : contacter Hot Rain, le créateur et l'ancien amant de Long Shadow. Hot Rain le salua cordialement mais la conversation plaisante ne dura pas vu qu'Eric avait décidé qu'il valait mieux en venir directement au fait. L'autre vampire poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir. Eric grimaça et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille.

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été amoureux une fois lorsqu'il était humain, mais ses jours étaient voilés pour lui, flottant dans son esprit comme des volutes sombres et fumeuses sans nom ni détails. Ce qui le concernait maintenant était la réalisation que ça lui coûterait beaucoup plus cher que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé. Il savait déjà que l'amende qu'il devrait payer serait plus élevée que la somme que Long Shadow avait détourné. Mais il n'avait pas prit proprement en compte le fait qu'Hot Rain aimait le voleur mythomane. Hot Rain donna son prix, et bien que ce soit habituel de marchander durant ces échanges, Eric se recula sur son fauteuil et dit, "Ce sera viré ce soir."

La vie de Sookie lui avait coûté un demi million de dollars. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il s'en moquait.

Lorsque les nuits étaient calmes au bar, il avait l'habitude d'emmener son ordinateur portable dans l'un des box. Ça lui permettait de mettre ses comptes à jours, de divertir les clients et d'avoir l'air trop occupé pour être dérangé. Le summum de l'efficacité et de la commodité. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ceux - Ginger - qui ne comprenaient pas. Ce soir, elle le dérangeait pour ce qui devait être la quatrième fois. L'expression de son visage lorsqu'il releva la tête dû réveiller une partie somnolente de son cerveau, parce qu'elle fut rapide et directe.

"Monsieur Compton pour vous, Maître." Elle lui tendit le téléphone et se dandina loin de lui aussi vite que son corset en cuir et ses talons aiguilles lui le permettaient.

Coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, Eric reprit son travail. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bill ?"

"Je tiens ma part du marché."

Eric repoussa son ordinateur et fit signe à une des serveuses de lui apporter une bouteille de TrueBlood. "Continue."

"Je pars à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce qui signifie que Sookie n'aura pas ma protection contre le meurtrier qui se balade à Bon Temps. J'ai dit à Bubba de venir garder un oeil sur elle, mais je te préviens aussi, suite à notre accord. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, donc je vais te lais-"

"Pourquoi tu vas à la Nouvelle Orléans ?" Il secoua sa bouteille, la décapsula et prit une longue gorgée.

"Raisons personnelles."

Eric eut un rire sans joie. "Bill, arrête de me raconter des conneries."

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de l'autre vampire. Finalement, Bill soupira. "Je vais voir Sophie-Anne. Et c'est vraiment pour des raisons personnelles."

"Si tu le dis. Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt."

"J'en suis sûr. Autre chose, Eric ?"

"Oui. Dis à Bubba que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux être immédiatement prévenu. Cette fille a bien trop de valeur pour qu'on puisse prendre le risque de la perdre." _Pourquoi ?_ lui demanda son esprit. _Tu as connu d'autres télépathes._

"Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais être immédiatement prévenu s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit ?" Bill était impatient, sur la défensive et en colère.

"Et pour quoi faire ?" demanda raisonnablement Eric. "Il te faudra des heures pour revenir de la Nouvelle Orléans alors que je pourrais la rejoindre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

Il n'y avait aucun argument logique à opposer à ça, et Bill, pour une fois, n'essaya pas. "Très bien," dit-il. "Je lui dirais."

Eric finit son TrueBlood et repoussa sa bouteille sur le bord de la table, avant de tirer à nouveau son ordinateur devant lui. "Présentes mes respects à la Reine," dit-il. Ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

**ooOoo**

Et en effet, Bubba l'appela à Bon Temps, et Eric quitta immédiatement Fangtasia pour rejoindre Sookie, jurant pendant tout le trajet. Il craignait que la télépathe soit déjà morte, puisque Bubba lui avait dit qu'il avait été assommé et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Sookie. Il était furieux que Bill soit partit pour la Nouvelle Orléans alors que sa petite-amie était sérieusement en danger. Il était furieux que Bubba se soit fait assommé. Il était furieux que Sookie...quoi, exactement ? Se soit glissée sous sa peau et le force à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à lui-même et son business ? Qu'elle ait porté cette robe d'église à Fangtasia ?

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter, apprit-il lorsqu'il trouva Bubba entrain de faire les cent pas sous le porche de Bill. Elle était blessée mais en sécurité, à l'hôpital, le meurtrier était emprisonné. Alors qu'il reportait ces faits, Bubba avait l'air désespéré de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger la fille, mais Eric n'eut pas la patience de le réconforter. Il questionna le vampire à moitié idiot jusqu'à ce qu'il ait glané le moindre petit fait.

Il sentit l'approche de l'aube bien avant que les premières étoiles ne commencent à disparaître. Ils passeraient la journée chez Bill apparemment.

La maison de Bill l'énervait. Tout était vieux, mais pas de la bonne façon. Eric adorait ses antiquités - en fait, tout ce qui était enveloppé par l'odeur du passé. Mais les affaires de Bill étaient usées et miteuses. Sous de nombreux aspects, Bill semblait coincé dans le passé, à prendre la poussière avec ses affaires. Bill semblait ne pas avancer dans l'histoire; il n'amenait pas ses artefacts passés avec lui, mais s'en servait comme d'une ancre.

Eric s'éveilla à l'instant même où le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il en avait fini avec Bon Temps pour le moment, et son business l'attendait. Mais quelque chose le garda dans la petite ville un peu plus longtemps. Il appela ça de la courtoisie...de la curiosité.

Le fleuriste tournait juste sa pancarte 'Fermé' lorsqu'Eric entra. Lorsque l'homme trapu ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Eric leva la main pour le faire taire. "Ça ne prendra pas longtemps," dit-il. "Je sais ce que je veux."

"Très bien," râla l'homme.

"Une Anthurium andraeanum. Vous en avez ?" L'homme acquiesçât. "Excellent. Je veux cette composition-" il indiqua celle dont il parlait "-avec une Anthurium andraeanum comme pièce centrale."

Alors que le fleuriste préparait la composition, Eric signa une petite carte blanche pour aller avec. Il sortit quelques centaines de dollars de sa poche et les jeta sur le comptoir, remarquant à peine les yeux écarquillés du fleuriste avant de partir avec les fleurs. Un coup de fil à Bill lui donna sa destination, avec l'avertissement sifflé que Sookie 'bordel, ne voudrait certainement' pas le voir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas; elle ne penserait pas toujours ça. Il laissa les fleurs à l'accueil.

Eric souriait largement lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital et il regarda la pleine lune. Tellement de bêtes sortiraient jouer ce soir, et Fangtasia serait noir de monde parce que les touristes adoraient se rendre dans le vamp'bar quand la lune était pleine.

L'air chaud de l'été emplit ses poumons immobiles alors qu'il s'envolait vers la lune. Ses yeux perçants pouvaient voir dans les chambres depuis une certaine distance, et il fit le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Il se rapprocha et laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps contusionné. Même sans sa douce odeur pour le tenter, il la voulait. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, croisèrent les siens et s'écarquillèrent.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Ménade_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. T2 La Ménade

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : La Ménade -**

L'email de Sophie-Anne - enfin, de l'un de ses assistants - l'attendait quand il retourna à son bureau. Alors Bill Compton était maintenant un Investigateur de la Cinquième Zone. "Considèrez-le, lui et ses possessions, officiellement sous votre protection." Eric ne pu pas empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres. Raisons personnelles, en effet. _Bien joué, Bill. Laisse ta petite-amie toute seule alors qu'elle est danger pour courir chez la Reine afin de m'empêcher de te voler cette fameuse petite-amie. Apparemment, mes charmes sont une plus grande menace pour le bien-être de Sookie qu'un serial killer. _Ça hurlait insécurité, et pourtant, le jeune vampire semblait parfaitement convaincu que Sookie ne le quitterait jamais volontairement. Les humains n'étaient pas exactement des 'possessions', vu qu'ils pouvaient choisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Bill pensait-il vraiment que c'était impossible ? Et Eric n'avait-il pas déjà dit à Bill qu'il voulait que Sookie soit sous sa protection ? Eric leva les yeux au ciel et supprima l'email.

Un autre message, celui-là d'un de ses sujets de Monroe. Une ménade avait été aperçue dans les bois à environ dix kilomètres de la ville. Des images de St. Petersbourg et du vampire fou, Gregory, flottèrent dans son esprit, mais il les bannit. Par les dieux, il espérait que celle-là resterait loin de Fangtasia. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait se vanter d'attirer les Bacchantes, ce serait lui. Il sourit malgré lui et sauvegarda l'email.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut un appel de Stan Davis. Il était tôt, à peine dix-neuf heures, et le bar n'était pas encore envahi par la clientèle. Eric était tranquillement installé dans un des box, assit en face de Pam, entrain d'entrer des chiffres dans un tableur sur son ordinateur alors qu'elle feuilletait un _Redbook._

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'une des pages du magasine. "Nourriture à emporter, Pam ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Pas dur à trouver dans le coin."

"T'en sais quelque chose," répliqua-t-elle.

Il rigola avant de retourner à son tableur. Pam était toujours de bonne compagnie : intelligente, amusante, sans bagage émotionel. Pas d'émotions quelles qu'elles soient, mais il trouvait ça relaxant. Il se demandait parfois ce que ça lui ferait d'être aussi blasé. Plus pratique pour lui, certainement, mais il imaginait que ça rendrait sa vie encore plus ennuyeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le téléphone, qui était posé entre eux, commença à sonner, et Pam répondit. "Fangtasia, où tous vos rêves les plus sombres d-Oh, hey. Ouais, il est là." Elle lui tendit le téléphone et retourna à son magasine.

"Je suis là."

"Sheriff, bonsoir. Je vous appelle de la part de Stan Davis de la Sixième Zone du Texas." La voix s'interrompit, comme si la personne s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais Eric n'en eut aucune donc la personne reprit. "Un vampire a disparu du nid, et Stan aimerait savoir s'il pouvait vous emprunter un Investigateur."

"N'y a-t-il pas plusieurs Investigateurs à Dallas ?" demanda Eric.

"Aucun de vraiment doués, Monsieur Northman. Mais vous semblez n'avoir des problèmes que très rarement par chez vous, donc on en a conclu que vous deviez avoir des personnes douées."

Eric sourit. "Oh, j'ai des personnes _très _douées. Des personnes très chères." Pam releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire alors qu'il attendait patiemment que le long silence à l'autre bout du fil prenne fin.

"Définissez 'très doués'," dit enfin la voix.

"J'ai une télépathe."

"Sans blague ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en avaient eu un dans le Montana dans les années-"

"Je m'en moque complètement," l'interrompit Eric. "Qu'êtes-vous prêt à payer pour elle ?"

"Um...puis-je vous rappeler ?"

"Bien sûr. Et tant que vous y êtes, je veux un logement, un moyen de transport et tous les frais compris aussi. Pas que pour la télépathe, mais pour son escorte aussi. Elle ne vous sera pas envoyée toute seule."

"Compris. Je vous rappelle bientôt."

Eric raccrocha le téléphone et reprit son travail. Il ignora studieusement le regard de Pam jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et qu'elle retourne à son magasine. C'était une autre des qualités de Pam. Rien ne l'intéressait assez pour qu'elle embête qui que ce soit, elle y compris.

Il fut surpris lorsque moins de cinq minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, il décrocha lui-même. "Oui."

"Dix mille, en plus de tout ce que vous demandez."

"Conclus. Je vous contacterais quand j'aurais réglé tout ça." Il raccrocha et sourit à Pam. "Il est temps d'appeller Bill. Sookie part à Dallas."

Pam haussa un sourcil. "Tout comme toi, je suppose."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Oh, je pense que tu le sais," dit-elle, en reportant son regard sur la colonne 'courrier du coeur' de son _Redbook._

Oui, Pam était très intelligente.

* * *

Sookie devait arriver avec Bill plus tard ce soir-là, et Eric n'était pas satisfait du tout par l'étendue de son anticipation. Une nuit, il devrait simplement la prendre et en finir pour que sa fascination irrationnelle disparaisse. Il se dit que si son désir était satisfait, il serait capable d'arrêter de penser aussi souvent à elle. Mais si il la prenait, si il couchait avec elle sur son canapé en cuir ici dans son bureau, alors ne voudrait-il pas l'avoir dans d'autres positions, dans d'autres lieux ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé en question, et il l'imagina là, à enrouler ses jambes douces et bronzées autour de ses hanches...Ses crocs sortirent, et il ferma les yeux. Qu'elle soit maudite.

Il y eut du bruit dehors, et il entendit clairement les voix de Pam et de Bill. Juste au moment où il se levait, Bill se précipita dans son bureau avec Sookie sur l'épaule. Sookie était couverte de sang, et ça sentait comme le Valhalla. Les crocs d'Eric étaient toujours sortis, et il se lécha les lèvres en attendant une explication de la part de Bill.

Bill secoua Sookie, et Eric se dit que ça ne devait pas être agréable. "C'est ta faute !" dit-il furieusement.

Avant qu'Eric ne puisse répondre, la voix faible de Sookie résonna par-dessus son épaule. "Va te faire voir."

"Quoi, ma chérie ?" demanda Bill.

"Va te faire voir !" répéta-t-elle.

Eric eut un large sourire. A chaque fois qu'il voyait cette femme, elle gagnait encore plus de points en sa faveur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Elle perdait du sang et elle devait souffrir terriblement. Il pourrait se disputer avec Bill - et fantasmer sur Sookie - plus tard.

Il contourna son bureau et approcha le duo. "Il faut la coucher sur le canapé. Laisse-moi faire," ajouta-t-il en attrapant ses jambes. Ils l'allongèrent doucement, et Eric retint un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était, en effet, sur son canapé. Pas vraiment les circonstances qu'il avait en tête, mais quand même. Il releva la tête et vit Pam dans l'entrée, elle regardait le corps ensanglanté de Sookie avec désir. "Pam, va chercher le médecin," lui dit-il fermement avant de s'accroupir à côté du canapé. Il voulait lécher le sang sur son visage, lui parler, caresser ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il voulait lui faire l'amour; il voulait la baiser. Plus tard. Patience. A la place, il demanda, "Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

Ses yeux brûlaient, et il admira son esprit. "Je suis censée être un message à ton attention. Une femme, dans les bois, a provoqué la panne de la voiture et peut-être même qu'elle est à l'origine de notre dispute. Puis elle est venue vers moi avec son espèce de cochon sauvage."

Les yeux d'Eric s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il repensait au mail qu'il avait récemment au sujet d'une ménade. "Un porc ?" répéta-t-il.

"Un énorme sanglier en fait," dit séchement Sookie. "Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te transmettre un message. J'ai juste eu le temps de protéger mon visage, mais elle m'a frappée dans le dos. Ensuite, elle est partie."

La colère brûla en lui à la pensée de la ménade défigurant l'adorable visage provocateur de Sookie. Ça aurait été un crime contre les arts, contre les dieux quels qu'ils soient, contre lui. Il suspectait la ménade de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Sookie n'était jamais entrée dans l'équation.

Bill faisait les cent pas dans le bureau. "Ton visage ! Elle a voulu te défiguer. Eric, les plaies de Sookie ne sont pas si profondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

Eric ignora Bill et s'adressa à Sookie aussi tendrement qu'il le pût à travers sa furie. Son visage était si près du sien, il n'aurait à combler que quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. "Sookie, à quoi ressemblait cette femme ?"

"Elle avait l'air d'une folle, voilà à quoi elle ressemblait. Et elle t'a appelé Eric Northman."

"C'est le nom dont j'use ces derniers temps dans mes rapports avec les humains," expliqua-t-il. Pendant des siècles, il avait été Eric l'Homme du Nord. Il avait besoin qu'elle se reconcentre sur la ménade. "Par «folle », qu'entends-tu au juste ?" Il savait ce que signifiait le mot 'folle', mais il avait besoin d'une description plus détaillée pour être certain.

"Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et elle avait du sang autour des lèvres et sur les dents, comme si elle venait de dévorer un animal." Ce qui était probablement le cas. "Et elle portait une sorte de bâton," continua-t-elle, "avec un truc au bout. Elle avait les cheveux longs, tout emmêlés." Elle s'interrompit, sa misère clairement visible sur le visage. "A ce propos, mes cheveux... dans mon dos."

Eric regarda les chairs gonflées et ensanglantées de son dos et nota que ses longs cheveux adhéraient effectivement à ses blessures. "Oui, je vois." Il se permit de la toucher et enleva doucement ses cheveux de sa peau à vif.

Juste comme il finissait, Pam revint avec le Docteur Ludwig. Eric se releva et lui fit place, croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en observant son travail sur Sookie.

"Quel genre de docteur êtes-vous ?" demanda Sookie.

Eric sourit lorsque la petite femme répondit, "Du genre qui soigne. Vous avez été empoisonnée."

La voix de Sookie était morose. "Alors c'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais mourir."

"Et dans très peu de temps, oui." Le Docteur Ludwig, toujours directe. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Eric l'appréciait et la gardait à son service. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les alternatives.

"Merci pour les encouragements, doc," dit sarcastiquement Sookie, tirant ainsi un autre sourire à Eric, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. "Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour remédier à ça ?"

Son esprit s'égara alors que le docteur expliquait les morsures de ménades à Sookie. Il avait été mordu à St. Petersbourg, et il n'en avait pas oublié la douleur. Ça devait être encore pire pour un humain. La mention du sang le ramena à l'instant présent.

"Votre circulation sanguine a été compromise," disait le Docteur Ludwig. "Il faut vous faire une transfusion complète : vous vider de votre sang pour le changer intégralement. C'est un boulot pour les vampires." Elle se détourna de Sookie et s'adressa aux vampires en question, qui - si les sentiments d'Eric ressemblaient aux leurs - étaient positivement pris de vertiges à cette idée. "Si l'un d'entre vous avale une seule goutte de ce sang empoisonné, il le paiera très cher. C'est l'un des éléments de la magie de la ménade. Par comparaison, une morsure de dragon de Komodo ne serait qu'une simple formalité pour vous, les enfants. Donc, quand j'en aurai fini, chacun de vous lui fera une prise de sang à tour de rôle. Quelques centilitres, pas plus. Ensuite, je lui ferai la transfusion."

Eric regarda Sookie, qui pleurait maintenant. Il voulait secouer le minuscule docteur et exiger qu'elle se dépêche, putain. Sookie souffrait, et il salivait pratiquement à l'idée de goûter au sang de cette femme pour la première fois. Les circonstances n'étaient certes pas idéales, mais il s'en moquait à ce stade-là. Mais il lui faudrait toute sa concentration et toute sa retenue pour ne prendre que 'quelques centilitres'.

La voix douloureuse de Sookie émergea du canapé. "De sang humain," dit-elle avec résolution. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'elle demandait, mais Eric accèderait à sa requête. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il refuserait de faire pour cette humaine, et ça le perturbait fondamentalement.

Ce fut le Docteur Ludwig qui lui répondit. "Si Eric peut faire jouer ses relations pour l'obtenir. La transfusion pourra être, sans problème, pour moitié synthétique. Au fait, je suis le Docteur Ludwig."

Eric avait toujours des relations à faire jouer. "J'aurai le sang. On lui doit bien ça. De quel groupe sanguin es-tu, Sookie ?"

"O, positif."

Parfait. "Ça ne devrait poser aucune difficulté. Tu peux t'en occuper, Pam ?" Il croisa le regard de sa progéniture à travers la pièce, et elle disparut en un instant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le canapé, là où le Docteur Ludwig commençait à désinfecter le dos de Sookie. Comme il enviait cette minuscule femme à cet instant ! Sookie fit un bruit aigu de protestation, et Bill essaya de l'apaiser avec une explication.

"Mais elle va s'empoisonner !" protesta Sookie.

Eric lui parla fermement, comme si elle était une enfant prise de panique. "C'est un guérisseuse. Tu dois accepter son traitement."

"Oh, bon, d'accord," dit-elle d'une voix qui était à la fois soumise et provocante. "Au fait, je n'ai pas encore eu droit à des excuses de ta part, je crois."

Il était amusé, mais il garda une voix conciliante, avec juste une pointe de moquerie. "Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi."

"Ça ne suffit pas."

Il voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Un peu de taquinerie l'aiderait à s'accrocher, et, après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire largement à son audace. "Angélique Sookie," chantonna-t-il, "toi qui es la beauté et la grâce incarnées, pardonne-moi. Je suis accablé que cette ménade malfaisante et démoniaque ait pu violenter ce corps parfait et voluptueux qui est le tien, dans l'intention de faire parvenir un message à mon indigne et misérable personne." D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai, songea-t-il. Elle pleurait toujours de douleur, et il voulait s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lécher ses larmes.

"Je préfère ça," dit-elle. "Je suppose que le sens de ce message est une déclaration de guerre contre toi ?"

"Non, pas exactement," dit-il vaguement en remarquant qu'elle perdait rapidement ses couleurs. Son visage était presque complètement blanc. Si le Docteur Ludwig laissait cette femme mourir...Il serra les poings. Où était ce foutu sang ? "Pam ?"

Pam le rejoignit. "Ça arrive. C'est pas bon."

"Commencez maintenant ! Elle est entrain de changer de couleur," exigea Bill, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude.

Ils la perdaient. Seule la douleur la gardait consciente, et elle avait commencé à pleurer plus fort. Eric lança un regard noir au Docteur Ludwig qui examinait les yeux de Sookie.

"Oui," dit le docteur, "si tant est que ça serve encore à quelque chose."

Ignorant tous les autres, Eric se précipita auprès de Sookie. Il passerait en premier. Il en avait assez de perdre du temps. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, il croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il n'avait pu trouver rien d'autre, à cet instant, pour lui assurer qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et pour essayer de l'apaiser. Mais elle ne résista plus qu'une seconde avant de sombrer avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

Ses crocs sortirent. "Ce t-shirt va devoir disparaître," dit-il. Bill poussa un son de protestation, mais Eric leva une main pour le faire taire. "Il n'y a pas d'autre solution."

Il souleva légèrement Sookie alors que Bill les rejoignait et enlevait doucement le tissu. Eric l'aida avec son dos, vu que des fragments du tissu étaient collés par le sang. Ce fut une chance qu'elle dorme. Eric prit un moment pour admirer ses seins; ça aurait été une insulte de ne pas le faire. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et c'était pas peu dire.

"Eric !" s'exclama Bill.

Avec un large sourire pour le jeune vampire, Eric baissa la tête vers le dos de Sookie et commença à drainer le sang empoisonné de ses plaies. Alors qu'il aspirait, Bill souleva légèrement le corps de Sookie et se glissa sous elle, plaçant le haut du corps de la jeune femme contre ses genoux.

Même à travers l'horrible magie de la ménade, il pouvait goûter la douceur de son sang. Il se sentit durcir, mais il ne put rien y faire. Il grogna de plaisir alors que son sang emplissait sa bouche, et il se passa la langue sur les dents pour ne pas en perdre une seule goutte. Au bout d'un moment, avec une grande réticence, il releva la tête, les yeux vitreux de désir.

"Je ne devrais pas en prendre plus," dit-il. "Bill ?"

Alors que Bill bougeait pour prendre la place d'Eric, Eric commença à s'installer là où Bill avait été. Il voulait la tenir comme l'avait fait Bill, et non, ses raisons n'étaient pas entièrement pures. Mais, se dit-il, elles n'étaient pas complètement impures, non plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Bill en plissant les yeux.

"C'est plus facile comme ça," dit Eric. "Tu auras un meilleur accès à son dos."

"Et tu auras un meilleur accès à sa poitrine," marmonna Bill, mais il ne dit rien de plus et il se pencha pour drainer plus de sang empoisonné hors du corps de Sookie.

Eric fut fier de lui d'être aussi correct; il ne posa pas la main sur ses seins. Non : la première fois où il _leur _mettrait la main dessus, il serait seul avec elle, et elle serait consciente. Il se lécha à nouveau l'intérieur de la bouche en espérant que son goût serait toujours là.

Il vit Pam les regarder avec intérêt. "Tu devrais aller chercher Chow," dit-il. "On devra être plus que trois pour ça."

Ils prirent tous les quatre des gorgées de son sang à tour de rôle.. Quand le Docteur Ludwig revint pour lui faire la transfusion, elle dût être très amusée à l'idée d'être en présence d'une femme agonisante et de quatre vampires très excités et très frustrés.

Pam se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Elle est si..." Sa voix rauque s'éteignit.

"Oui," dit-il.

Après quelques minutes d'anxiété, le Docteur Ludwig se tourna vers eux. "Elle s'en sortira."

Bill poussa un soupire de soulagement bien audible avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. "Merci."

"Reste avec elle," ordonna Eric à Pam. "Je vais aller dans le bar avec Bill et Chow. Elle pourra mettre une de mes chemises quand elle se réveillera."

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda Pam.

"Elle se sentira plus à l'aise, je pense, avec une femme plutôt qu'un homme."

Pam eut un sourire amusé. "Pas avec son petit-ami ?"

"Il a besoin de se calmer," dit raisonnablement Eric.

"C'est toi le patron."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Pam les rejoignit pour leur dire que Sookie était réveillée et douchée, et qu'elle attendait dans le bureau. Bill sauta sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre, et Pam prit sa place.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" lui demanda Eric.

"Oh, elle va bien. Plutôt véxée qu'on ait tous vu sa poitrine, mais autrement elle n'a pas été endomagée."

Eric rigola. "Bien. Vas fermer le bar. Paye ce que le Docteur Ludwig demande." Pam partit et il appela par-dessus son épaule, "Chow ! Viens avec moi."

Le nouveau barman le suivit dans son bureau où ils trouvèrent Bill entrain de démêler les cheveux encore humides de Sookie. Eric se mordit presque la langue. Sookie était assise dans son fauteuil, portant sa chemise et ne portant _ni_ soutien-gorge, _ni _pantalon. La chaleur de la douche avait réchauffé son sang et intensifié son parfum, et la pièce en était emplie. Il n'avait jamais voulu qui que ce soit, humaine ou vampire, autant que ça.

"Tout est bouclé," annonça Pam en se glissant dans le pièce et elle le sortit de sa rêverie. "Le Docteur Ludwig est parti aussi."

Sookie eut l'air embarrassée mais elle croisa le regard de chacun d'entre eux. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Merci."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi," dit Chow avec satisfaction. "Sans le poison ç'aurait été parfait."

"Ça a même valu la peine d'avaler le poison." Eric lui fit un large sourire et il s'embrassa le bout de doigts.

"On recommence quand tu veux, Sookie," ajouta Pam.

Sookie posa sa tête contre le torse de Bill et le remercia aussi. Bien que Bill soit clairement irrité que trois autres vampires aient goûté sa petite-amie au cours de la soirée, il répondit, "Trop honoré."

Assez de ce sentimentalisme. "Vous vous êtes disputés, avant que Sookie ne fasse cette mauvaise rencontre ? J'ai bien entendu ?"

Sookie lui lança un regard noir. "Ça, ce sont nos affaires." Ah, susceptible. Eric se détourna et fit un léger sourire à Pam. Tout n'était pas parfait entre Bill et son humaine. "Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ce soir ?"

Stan Davis et le membre disparu de son nid était la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit pour le moment, mais il se concentra pour les ramener à l'avant. "Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite, Sookie ?" demanda-t-il gentiment. Il désirait sincèrement ne pas l'irriter encore plus; elle avait déjà traversé assez de choses ce soir, et il voulait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur quand il lui parlerait de sa mission. "Celle d'utiliser tes talents particuliers pour moi, en cas de besoin, à condition que je laisse la vie sauve aux humains concernés ?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens," dit-elle et elle avait l'air d'être sur la défensive.

"Depuis que Bill a été nommé Investigateur de la Cinquième Zone, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de problèmes dans la région. Mais nos confrères de la Sixième Zone, au Texas, ont des petits soucis que tes dons pourraient peut-être contribuer à régler. Nous leur avons donc loué tes services."

Elle semblait analyser tout ça, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Finalement, elle dit, "Je refuse d'aller là-bas sans Bill."

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de réaliser que ses crocs étaient toujours descendus. Bien, il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'elle sache qu'il la désirait. "Il t'accompagnera. Nous avons négocié ferme. Nous avions peur qu'ils veuillent te garder ou te tuer. Nous avons donc prévu d'emblée que quelqu'un t'escorterait, et qui serait plus à même de remplir ce rôle que Bill ?" _Moi !_ "Si Bill rencontre un problème, nous t'enverrons un autre garde du corps immédiatement. Et les vampires de Dallas mettront à ta disposition une voiture et un chauffeur. Ils prendront aussi en charge tes repas et ton hébergement. Et, bien entendu, tu recevras de jolis honoraires. Bill en touchera un pourcentage. Vous vous arrangerez ensuite entre vous. Je suis sûr qu'il te récompensera au moins pour le temps que tu auras passé sans travailler."

La fin de son petit discours était naturellement destiné à ennuyer Bill, et par l'expression sur le visage du jeune vampire, il semblerait que ça ait marché.

Mais Sookie avait déjà changé de sujet. "Pourquoi une ménade ?" demanda-t-elle. "Les naïades sont les nymphes des rivières, les dryades celles des arbres. Alors, pourquoi une ménade ? Qu'est-ce que cette créature fabriquait dans les bois ? Je croyais que les ménades étaient des prêtresses du dieu Bacchus, des espèces de furies nymphomanes adeptes du culte dionysiaque ?"

Il l'étudia attentivement, cette petite serveuse qui connaissait la mythologie classique - sans mentionner sa capacité à ignorer le fait qu'un vampire avait décrit son petit-ami comme un souteneur. "Sookie," dit-il lentement, "tu es pleines de ressources insoupçonnées." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la question.

Chow fut celui qui lui répondit, lui expliquant pourquoi une ménade aurait un problème avec un fier propriétaire de bar.

"Le bruit courait qu'il y en avait une dans les parages. Mais nous n'en savions pas plus, avant que Bill ne t'amène ici ce soir," ajouta Eric.

"Et alors ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaquée ?" demanda Sookie. "Que veut-elle ?"

"Un tribut. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensons," dit Pam.

"Quel genre de tribut ?" Personne ne répondit. "Et si vous n'obéissez pas ?" Une fois encore, la pièce resta silencieuse. Sookie commençait à s'impatienter. "Que va-t-elle faire si vous ne lui payez pas ce tribut ?"

"Libérer sa folie destructrice," répondit sombrement Bill.

"Dans le bar ? Chez Merlotte ?"

Eric regarda Chow et Pam et leur donna silencieusement l'autorisation d'être plus ouvert avec elle, donc Chow répondit, "Ou chez l'un d'entre nous. C'est déjà arrivé. Le massacre de Halloween à Saint Pétersbourg en 1876."

Eric frissonna. "J'y étais. Nous avons dû nous y mettre à plus de vingt pour faire le ménage, puis pour planter un pieu dans le coeur de Gregory. La ménade, Phryne, a reçu son tribut après ça, tu peux me croire."

Sookie le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il était surpris d'avoir été aussi direct au sujet d'une période aussi déplaisante de son passé. Mais il y en avait encore tellement d'autres.

"Vous allez donc payer un tribut à cette ménade ?" demanda Sookie.

"Oui, c'est préférable," répondit-il.

Bill eut l'air mal à l'aise. "J'imagine que les ménades ont la vie dure."

Il pensa à Phryne et aux ruines sanglantes qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle était probablement encore en vie aujourd'hui, et les dieux seuls savaient où elle se trouvait. "Oh, oui." Il regarda Sookie, qui avait enfin l'air d'avoir peur, comme elle aurait dû. "Oh, oui." Regardant les mouvements de sa gorge alors qu'elle avalait sa salive, il ajouta d'une voix plus légère, "Dallas. Est-ce que tu iras ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Quand ?" demanda Bill.

"Bientôt. Je vous contacterais."

Ils partirent peu après, et Eric se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, qui avait gardé la chaleur du corps de Sookie. Il avait quelques préparations à faire, vu qu'il allait lui aussi à Dallas.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Verre et balles_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. T2 Verre et balles

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Verre et balles -**

Le vendredi soir, Eric roula jusqu'à Dallas et arriva au nid de Stan Davis avant même Bill et Sookie. Il se présenta sous le nom de Leif, de Californie - un pseudo qu'il utilisait souvent - et fut poliment accueilli par les autres vampires. Après sa brève visite de la maison, il attendit son Investigateur et sa télépathe et dissimula son impatience en se montrant spécialement bavard.

Il sentit la présence de Sookie bien avant que la rumeur ne se répande dans la pièce que Stan recevait des visiteurs de Louisiane. Son odeur était fraîche, tranchante contre la puanteur des égouts.

Quelques temps plus tard, celle appellée Isabel arriva dans la pièce où il était occupé à discuter avec plusieurs autres vampires. "Le sheriff souhaite vous voir, Leif," dit-elle.

Il suivit Isabel dans la pièce où les attendait les autres. Il prit bien garde de ne pas regarder Bill et Sookie, et il sourit lorsque Isabel le présenta à Stan.

Stan lui fit un rapide signe de tête. "Bienvenue dans mon nid, Leif. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir mieux accueilli, mais nous avons un problème, ce soir."

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?" demanda Eric, en se glissant dans la peau du visiteur innocent et plein de bonne volonté. Il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, mais ne laissa pas ses yeux se poser sur la personne qu'il voulait voir plus que tout. Elle se tenait près de Bill, et ils avaient tous les deux l'air bien trop tendus.

"Il semble que quelqu'un soit entré ici pour m'espionner."

Eric sourit et répondit calmement, "Je ne suis qu'un simple visiteur, et je n'ai, pour l'heure, aucun désaccord avec vous ni avec l'un des vôtres." Il était sur le point d'expliquer pourquoi il était soi-disant venu de Californie, mais Sookie prit la parole.

"Excusez-moi. Le...euh...matériel en question n'a pas pu être mis en place aujourd'hui, puisqu'il devait fournir toutes les données sur notre vol à destination de Dallas." Elle hésita, presque comme si elle attendait que Stan réponde, mais le sheriff ne dit rien. "Et désolée," continua-t-elle après un moment, "mais je suis vraiment épuisée. Est-ce que Bill pourrait me raccompagner à l'hôtel, maintenant ?"

"Isabel va s'en charger,"

Eric ravala ses protestations. Ils n'avaient aucune raison valable de séparer Sookie de Bill. Si elle partait effectivement avec Isabel, il devrait sortir discrètement pour les suivre.

"Non, monsieur," dit fermement Sookie. Brave fille.

"_Non ?_" répéta Stan.

"Non. Selon les termes de mon contrat, je ne peux pas me déplacer sans être accompagnée par un vampire de ma zone." Elle releva le menton, et Eric espéra qu'il ne rayonnait pas de fierté. "Bill a été choisi pour cette mission," continua-t-elle. "Je n'irai nulle part sans lui cette nuit."

Eric regarda Stan, qui regardait Sookie comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. C'était le cas, bien sûr. Elle était quelque chose d'entièrement différent d'eux tous.

Quand Stan leur donna finalement la permission de partir, Bill et Sookie sortirent hâtivement de la pièce, suivis par Isabel. Eric croisa le regard de Bill lorsqu'ils passèrent, mais Sookie ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil.

"Les humains," marmonna Stan en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais c'était une petite chose appétissante cependant, non ?"

_Je suis juste content que tu ne saches pas à quel point elle est appétissante._ "J'imagine," répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Et combien de temps resteras-tu avec nous, Eric ?"

Ainsi Stan méritait bel et bien sa position. Eric croisa calmement le regard de l'autre sheriff. "Jusqu'à ce que son travail ici soit fini. Je n'interviendrais pas dans ton nid."

"Très bien," acquièsca Stan. "Je ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà."

* * *

Il loua une chambre au Silence Eternel et hypnotisa le réceptionniste pour découvrir le numéro de chambre de Sookie. Après avoir jeté son sac dans sa propre chambre, il se dirigea vers la chambre en question. Juste au moment où il levait la main pour frapper, il entendit les gémissements, halètements et mouvements caractéristiques indiquant du Sexe sur le Point d'Arriver. Il toqua.

"Fichez le camp," s'exclama Bill.

_Pas moyen._ "Il faut que je vous parle," dit-il en parlant à travers la porte.

Il entendit ensuite la voix frustrée de Sookie. "Nooon. Faites que ce ne soit pas Eric."

Souriant largement à la porte, il répondit, "C'est Eric."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill déverouilla et ouvrit la porte en regardant méchamment Eric. "Eric...Quoi ?"

"Puis-je entrer ?"

Bill s'effaça, et Eric entra dans la pièce, ses yeux tombant sur les lambeaux de sous-vêtements de Sookie. Eh bien, eh bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eric ?" demanda Bill.

"Je suis juste venu vous dire que vous vous êtes bien débrouillés ce soir." Il y eut un petit clic en provenance de la salle de bain, et Eric regarda Sookie en sortir dans un petit peignoir. "Bravo à toi aussi, Sookie. Tu as été merveilleuse." Sa gorge s'était soudainement assechée. Il se demanda ce que seraient les conséquences s'il forçait Bill à sortir de la pièce, vérouillait la porte et apprenait à Sookie ce qu'était le vrai plaisir.

Elle plissa les yeux. "Oh ! Mille fois merci d'être venu jusque dans notre suite pour nous le dire. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous endormir sans te savoir satisfait de nos services."

"Ô mon Dieu, serais-je arrivé au mauvais moment ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il ramassa un des lambeaux. "Ceci serait-il à toi, par hasard, Sookie ?" Ce lui fut difficile de continuer à sourire maintenant qu'il était distrait par une vision d'elle portant un string.

La seule réponse de Sookie fut un regard noir, donc Bill répondit pour elle. "En un mot comme en cent, oui. Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu veuilles discuter avec nous, Eric ?"

"Nous n'en avons plus le temps, hélas. L'aube est proche, et j'ai encore quelques petites affaires à régler avant de me coucher."_ Comme faire monter une serveuse dans ma chambre et la baiser contre le mur._ "Mais il faut qu'on se voit demain. Quand vous aurez appris ce que Stan attend exactement de vous, laissez-moi une note à la réception et nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous."

"Bonne nuit, donc," dit Bill.

Eric regarda autour de lui avant de reposer ses yeux sur Sookie. "Tu ne me proposes pas un dernier verre pour la route ?"

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et Eric sortit à reculons sans jamais quitter Sookie des yeux jusqu'à ce que Bill feme la porte. Le verrou fut tourné.

"Tu crois qu'il écoute derrière la porte ?" demanda Sookie.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps.

A son étage, une blonde attirante portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel releva la tête de son chariot. "Un dernier verre avant l'aube, monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda la bouteille de TrueBlood qu'elle lui tendait avant de la regarder elle. "Ton cou ou ta cuisse ?" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle.

Elle appela son dieu de nombreuses fois avant qu'il n'en eut fini avec elle.

* * *

La première chose dont il fut conscient ensuite, fut que son téléphone sonnait. "Quoi ?" marmonna-t-il dans le combiné.

"Sookie," dit la voix de Bill. "La Confrérie tient Sookie."

"Merde." Il bondit hors du lit, toujours nu, et ouvrit son sac avec une telle brutalité qu'il le déchira presque. La couture intérieure baillait un peu, mais ce serait suffisant pour ses besoins. "Comment tu le sais ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'enfilait ses vêtements à toute hâte.

"L'un des employés de l'hôtel, Barry, est un télépathe, apparemment. Sookie...ben, s'est connectée à lui et lui a dit où la trouver. Je suis en route."

"Garde-moi quelques-uns de ces connards," grogna Eric.

"Je pense que tu devrais rester à l'hôtel. Et si elle recontactait Barry ?"

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il détestait devoir accepter, surtout si il y avait une tuerie potentielle impliquée. "Très bien. Est-ce que Stan est au courant de ce qui se passe ?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Appelle-moi dès que tu l'auras récuppéré." Il avait déjà raccroché avant même que Bill ne puisse lui répondre. "Merde," répéta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit bancal. "Merde."

Il passa quelques minutes allongé là, à imaginer les moyens les plus créatifs de tuer quiconque ayant osé blesser Sookie, puis il quitta sa chambre pour chercher Barry. Il fut dirigé vers l'accueil où il trouva le jeune homme occupé à discuter avec une autre employée.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?" demanda l'autre, la femelle.

"Barry," dit-il simplement. "Viens avec moi." Il entraîna Barry dans la petite salle où l'hôtel servait son petit-déjeûner continental aux clients humains chaque matin. Jetant quelques centaines de dollars sur la table, il dit, "Assied-toi."

"P...puis-je vous aider ?" demanda Barry. Sa peur ne semblait pas l'avoir empêché d'empocher les billets.

Eric commença à faire les cent pas. "Dis-moi tout ce que tu as entendu de Sookie. Les moindres détails dont tu te rappelles."

Alors que Barry relatait sa 'conversation' décousue avec Sookie, Eric continua à faire les cent pas, l'interrompant occasionnellement avec une question. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, réalisa-t-il avec frustration. Barry partit, et Eric s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé.

* * *

Il passa les quelques heures suivantes à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, se tenant sur le trottoir avec ses mains dans ses poches. Foutrement inutile, songea-t-il. Bill l'avait appellé deux fois : tout d'abord, pour reporter que Sookie avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à échapper à la Confrérie, bien qu'elle ait été blessée et qu'elle ait dû être conduite à l'hôpital; ensuite pour dire à Eric que Sookie avait quitté l'hôpital et était...dieu seul savait où. Il reçut aussi un coup de fil de Stan qui lui parla du raid qu'avait fait son nid à la Confrérie. Godfrey, qui avait commencé tout ce bordel, leur avait échappé.

Et lui ? Rien à faire à part attendre. Mais finalement, il fut content d'être là.

Une voiture se gara en double file. La porte s'ouvrit, et Sookie - les yeux recouvert d'un bandeau - en sortit. "Sookie !" s'exclama-t-il en avançant vers elle. La portière claqua, la voiture redémarra en trombe, et Sookie fut abandonnée là, à essayer de dénouer son bandeau de ses doigts tremblants. "Sookie ?" répéta-t-il.

"Eric ?"

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarasser de son bandeau donc il tendit la main et le dénoua facilement. Elle était amochée. Son visage était couvert de bleus et ensanglanté, et sans parler de son corps. Elle semblait avoir des éclats de verre dans le bras. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. En une autre occasion, il aurait peut-être prit le temps d'admirer la naissance de ses seins sous sa chemise aux boutons manquants et les douces courbes de ses jambes sous sa jupe déchirée mais il était trop concentré sur sa colère.

Il l'attrapa par le bras - doucement, espéra-t-il - et la soutint. Pourrait-elle être convaincue de prendre son sang ? Non, Bill serait furieux, et Bill pouvait la soigner tout aussi bien que lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et essaya de comprendre pourquoi il voulait lui donner son sang. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ne trouva aucune réponse.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"J'ai été..." Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête. "Eh bien, c'est un peu long à expliquer. Où est Bill ?"

Il lui raconta les aventures de Bill, frustré une fois de plus, de ne pas y avoir prit part. "Par conséquent, il a perdu ta trace," conclut-il. "Et le chasseur de l'hôtel n'avait pas eu d'autre contact...psychique avec toi."

"Pauvre Barry ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Eric lui fit un sourire ironique. "Plus riche de quelques centaines de dollars, et il en était content. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que Bill." Cette fois-çi, son sourire se fit plus doux. "Quelle empoisonneuse tu fais, Sookie," dit-il en sortant son portable pour composer le numéro de Bill.

"Qu'as-tu appris ?" demanda Bill sans préambule.

"Bill, elle est avec moi. Des changelings l'ont ramenée à l'hôtel."

"Est-elle blessée ? Ils ont dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter l'hôpital."

"Un peu esquintée, mais entière," répondit-il. Il réalisa qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras.

"Est-ce qu'elle a sa clé ?"

Eric répéta la question à Sookie, qui fouilla dans ses poches. "Oui," répondit-elle alors que du soulagement apparaissait sur son visage.

"Bien," dit Bill en l'entendant.

"Oh, mais attends !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Et Farrell ?"

"Oui, dis-lui qu'ils-" commença Bill, mais Eric l'interrompit en levant la main pour faire comprendre à Sookie qu'elle devrait attendre une minute. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire, et il pourrait tout lui raconter en montant dans la chambre. Elle devait souffrir, et plus tôt il commencerait à la soigner, mieux ce serait.

"Bill, je vais l'emmener dans votre chambre et commencer à la soigner."

"Non !"

Il pensa à de nombreuses insultes qui pourraient qualifier Bill Compton, mais il se contenta de dire, "Bill..." Il n'avait pas le temps de subir la jalousie puérile du jeune vampire. Sookie avait besoin de soins et elle ne devrait pas avoir à attendre que son petit-ami arrive pour les recevoir.

Bill soupira. "Ne lui donne pas de sang."

"Très bien. Au revoir." Il referma son portable et fit un signe de tête vers les portes de l'hôtel. Il marcha lentement alors qu'elle boitait à côté de lui, et il garda sa main sur son coude pour la soutenir. "Oui, Farrell a été libéré," lui dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient. "Une escouade de vampires a attaqué le centre."

"Est-ce que...il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ?" demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus.

"La plupart d'entre eux ont eu trop peur pour approcher. Ils ont pris la fuite et sont rentrés chez eux. Farrell était dans une cellule avec Hugo."

"Oh, oui, Hugo," dit-elle. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Hugo ?"

Il la regarda en se demandant comment elle pouvait penser à toutes ces personnes pathétique alors qu'elle était aussi secouée et blessée. Elle ne devrait penser qu'à elle. Elle était certainement la seule personne ou chose que lui avait à l'esprit.

"Puis-je te porter ?" demanda-t-il. Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur et il appuya sur le bouton. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Oh, je crois que ça ira," dit-elle d'une voix légère. "J'ai bien réussi à marcher jusque-là."

Il étudia les lumières qui indiquait la position de l'ascenseur dans les étages. Elle était fière et tétue, des traits de caractères qu'il admirait habituellement. En l'occurence, ces traits le frustrait, bien qu'il comprenne son besoin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation après qu'elle ait été retenue contre sa volontée et maltraitée. Se pourrait-il aussi qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance ? Avait-elle peur de lui ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et il la suivit dedans. Il appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et s'adossa contre le mur pour la regarder. Elle croisa son regard un instant, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur derrière lui. L'ascenseur était rempli de miroirs et il sut qu'elle se voyait pour la première fois.

"Oh, non...oh, non." Elle se toucha les cheveux - les cheveux ! - et son visage se couvrit de larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir pleurer, pas quelqu'un d'aussi courageuse et fière qu'elle. Pas quelqu'un dont les larmes avait probablement le goût le plus doux au monde. "Sookie, un bon bain, des vêtements propres et il n'y paraîtra plus," dit-il gentiment. Résisterait-elle s'il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se força à sourir. "Le loup-garou qui conduisait t'a trouvé à son goût." Sa tentative de se remonter le moral ne fonctionna pas parce qu'elle commença à pleurer encore plus fort.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent dans le long couloir et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

"Un loup-garou ?" répéta-t-il., en parlant contre ses cheveux emmêlés. "Il t'en est arrivé, des aventures, ce soir."

C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'il la tenait vraiment, seul avec elle, et il eut l'impression qu'il absorbait sa chaleur comme une éponge. Alors qu'elle sanglotait contre lui, ses larmes libérèrent l'odeur du sang séché sur son visage. Il se mordit la langue, refusant de permettre à ses crocs de sortir.

Elle se recula soudainement. "Oh, je suis si désolée," dit-elle rapidement. Il ne réalisa pas qu'elle parlait de son costume jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à tamponner sa chemise avec l'écharpe qui lui avait servit de bandeau.

"Ne pleure plus. Cesse de pleurer, et je ne penserai plus à mon costume taché. Je m'en achèterai même un autre, si tu veux." Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent et ensuite, ses sanglots tremblotants se transformèrent en un petit rire. "Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Tout en secouant la tête, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle entra en boitant et en grimaçant et jeta l'écharpe sur le lit. Il sut instinctivement qu'elle voulait un bain. Cette idée l'excita malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être parfait. Et il voulait vraiment l'aider.

"Je vais te faire couler un bain et t'aider à entrer dans la baignoire."

Sa voix fut légère et calme lorsqu'elle refusa, comme il savait qu'elle le ferait. "Oh, non, non ! Ça ira."

Il sourit. "Je parie que tu es délicieuse dans le plus simple appareil."

"Tu le sais déjà," répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. "Je suis aussi délicieuse qu'un éclair au chocolat, pour vous autres vampires. Mais pour l'instant, je me fais plutôt l'effet d'un vieux boudin tout racorni"

Il rapprocha l'autre chaise d'elle et plaça sa jambe dessus. Alors qu'elle ajustait son pack de glace et essayait de se détendre, il décrocha le téléphone et appela la réception.

"Récéption. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?"

"J'ai besoin d'une pince à épiler, d'un bol, d'une crème antiséptique et d'une chaise à roulette. Tout de suite, s'il vous plaît."

Sans même attendre une réponse, il reposa le téléphone sur son socle. Dans la petite salle de bain, il attrapa un des gants de toilettes parfaitement pliés posé sur une étagère au-dessus des toilettes, le passa sous l'eau chaude et l'essora légèrement. Une fois fini, il n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à ce que le room service arrive. Il s'assit sur le lit près de Sookie et se pencha en avant, les bras sur les genoux. Elle était appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise avec les yeux fermés, et il profita de l'opportunité pour admirer la vue.

"Je suis désolé que tout ça te soit arrivé, Sookie," dit-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le regarder. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Non, mais je suis quand même désolé."

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux jusqu'à qu'un des employés de l'hôtel arrive avec le matériel demandé posé sur la chaise. Eric donna un pourboire au jeune homme avant de se mettre immédiatement au travail. Il approcha le petit bureau de Sookie et posa prudemment son bras droit dessus avant d'allumer l'applique au-dessus d'eux.

Il utilisa le gant de toilette pour nettoyer sa peau autant que possible sans lui faire mal, avant d'attraper la pince à épiler et de se pencher sur son bras. Chaque minuscule fragment de verre atterrit dans le bol vide avec un petit bruit. Elle se mordait les lèvres.

"Si tu étais une fille ordinaire, je t'hypnotiserais et tu ne sentirais absolument rien." Il la regarda. "Courage !" Le mot le plus inutile que quiconque ait jamais dit à Sookie Stackhouse, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire pour la réconforter. Ça devait faire un mal de chien.

Elle acquièsca, se renfonça sur sa chaise et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Même avec les yeux fermés, des larmes coulèrent continuellement sur ses joues, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas les lécher. Occasionnellement, elle poussait un geignement presque inaudible ou un halètement, mais elle resta pratiquement silencieuse alors qu'il la soignait. Une ou deux fois, il se pencha en avant pour lécher son sang, ce qui aiderait aussi la blessure à cicatriser.

Ils entendirent Bill insérer sa clé, puis il entra, grimaçant quand il vit le visage de Sookie. Eric compatit. Après que Bill ait vérifié le travail d'Eric, il toucha la joue de Sookie.

"Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?" demanda-t-il. Eric avait hâte de le découvrir lui-même.

Alors qu'Eric continuait à enlever les morceaux de verre du bras de Sookie, Bill tira une chaise jusqu'à eux et ensuite Sookie commença son histoire.

"Ben, on est arrivé là-bas et on a rencontré les Newlin. Et ils ont voulu nous faire visiter l'endroit. J'ai essayé de trouver des excuses pour nous sortir de là, mais ils continuaient à nous entraîner de plus en plus profondément dans le bâtiment. On a fini par arriver dans un genre de donjon. J'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment claustrophobe donc j'ai essayé de courir vers les escaliers. Mais ce type, Gabe, m'a attrapé par la cheville. Ça m'a fait tomber et c'est là que la plupart de tout ça..." Elle s'interrompit et désigna son corps d'un geste de la main. "...est arrivé. Bref, ils savaient qui on était vraiment parce que Hugo nous a trahi. Et on a tous les deux été enfermés. Hugo m'a expliqué pourquoi il a fait ça et tout. Et puis Gabe est revenu." Sa voix s'essouffla, et elle arrêta de parler.

Eric finit son travail sur son bras et commença à répandre doucement la pommade, effleurant à peine sa peau du bout des doigts. Il se fit une petite entaille sur le doigt avec l'un des bris de verre et il étala son sang avec la pommade. Ni Bill, ni elle ne s'en aperçurent.

"Continue, Sookie," dit doucement Bill.

"Il a mit Hugo dans la cellule avec Farrell, et ensuite, il est revenu pour moi." Elle avala sa salive. "Il a essayé de me violer. Je l'ai repoussé avec une chaise, mais il avait un pistolet paralysant et - il a ouvert son pantalon...Il a déchiré mon chemisier...arrêtait pas de me traiter de salope..."

A nouveau, sa voix lui fit défaut. Bill se pencha vers elle et souleva ce qui restait de son chemisier. Son soutien-gorge était lui aussi déchiré. "Et qu'est devenu ce Gabe ?" La voix de Bill était étranglée par le self-contrôle qu'il s'efforçait de garder.

"Eh bien, il est mort. Godfrey l'a tué."

Eric haussa les sourcils et se pencha en avant. "Tu as vu Godfrey ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu avais raison, Bill. C'est bien lui qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de Farrell, bien que je n'ai entendu aucun détail. Mais c'est aussi lui qui a empêché Gabe de me violer." Elle releva le menton et sourit un peu. "Enfin, je l'avais déjà bien amoché, ce salaud."

Eric eut un large sourire. Il enviait Godfrey d'avoir eut le plaisir de tuer ce misérable connard. L'idée que Sookie soit violée par un tel...Il serra les poings mais ne dit rien.

"Arrête de te vanter," dit Bill, en souriant lui-même. "Donc ce fumier est mort."

"Sans l'intervention de Godfrey, jamais je n'aurais pu échapper à Gabe et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir," dit Sookie. "Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, 's'offrir au soleil'. Où est-il ?"

"Il s'est enfui pendant l'attaque de la Confrérie. Personne n'a pu le rattraper."

"Que s'est-il passé à la Confrérie ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait clairement fini de parler, et tout le reste n'était plus que des informations qu'Eric connaissait déjà. Il se leva, attrapa le bol, le gant de toilette, la pommade et la pince à épiler et il alla les déposer près de l'évier.

"Je te ferai un rapport détaillé, Sookie," dit Bill, "pendant que tu prendras ton bain. Mais, d'abord, on va dire bonne nuit à Eric."

"Okay. Bonne nuit, Eric. Merci d'avoir joué les infirmières pour moi."

Alors c'était tout ? Il regarda Bill, attendant quelque chose de plus, mais comprit qu'il ne serait pas satisfait. Bill avait l'air déterminé. Et Sookie devait vouloir désespéremment prendre un bain. C'est la seule pensée qui l'apaisa et il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je pense que tu sais l'essentiel," dit Bill. "Si j'en apprends davantage, je passerai dans ta chambre plus tard."

_Tu rêves._ "Parfait," dit Eric. Il regarda à nouveau Sookie, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il se sentait inexplicablement attiré par elle, encore plus qu'avant. "Repose-toi bien, Sookie," dit-il finalement.

"Oh !" dit-elle soudainement. "Vous savez, on doit une fière chandelle aux changelings." Elle dût voir l'expression sur leurs deux visages parce qu'elle continua. "Enfin, peut-être pas vous, mais moi, oui."

Eric sourit. "Oh, ils ne tarderont pas à se manifester. Les changelings ne sont pas du genre à rendre service pour la beauté du geste." Et il leur payerait ce qu'ils demanderaient avec plaisir, vu qu'il lui l'avait ramenée en vie et en assez bon état. "Bonne nuit, Sookie. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu n'ais pas été violée et tuée." Il lui fit un large sourire; il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, mais il l'avait dit principalement pour lui remonter le moral.

"Et bien, euh, merci, c'est gentil. Bonne nuit." Elle s'était rappuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma à nouveau les yeux, et Eric se demanda si elle arriverait jamais à prendre un bain cette nuit-là.

Il utilisa le reste de la nuit pour consulter ses emails et gérer ses affaires depuis son ordinateur portable avant de se soumettre au lever du soleil.

* * *

Sookie avait l'air en bien meilleure forme lorsqu'il la revit le soir suivante dans le nid de Stan. Son visage était toujours salement amoché, et elle boitait, mais elle avait reprit des couleurs. Elle portait une petite robe mordorée et pas de soutien-gorge. Sa bouche s'assècha. Une mordue venait juste de la laisser seule sur le canapé et il en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Pas de culotte non plus, lui confirma son nez. Elle aurait été embarassée si elle avait su que tous les vampires à cinq mètres à la ronde en étaient conscients. Il se força à ignorer le désir qui venait de naître en lui.

"Comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il en regardant son bras.

"Mieux que je n'en ai l'air," éluda-t-elle.

"Tu as vu Hugo et Isabel ?" Un trait de génie de la part de Stan, avait-il décidé.

"Oui."

"Approprié, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"En un sens, oui," admit-elle. "A supposer que Stan s'en tienne là."

Eric lui fit un large sourire. "Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, j'espère ?" Une partie de lui souhaitait qu'elle _ait_ dit ça à Stan, et qu'il ait été là pour voir ça.

"Non. Enfin, pas aussi directement. Vous êtes tous tellement fiers."

Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de lire dans leurs pensées, mais elle les connaissait certainement. "Oui," dit-il lentement, "j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas dire le contraire."

"Est-ce que tu es venu juste pour veiller sur moi ?"

"A Dallas ?" demanda-il, ignorant si elle parlait juste de ce soir ou de tout le voyage. Elle acquiesça. "Oui." Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre. "C'est la première fois que nous louons tes services à l'extérieur. Je voulais m'assurer que les choses se dérouleraient normalement, sans pour autant faire jouer ma position officielle." C'était des bobards, et absolument pas logique, mais elle l'accepta.

"Tu crois vraiment que Stan ignore qui tu es ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner," dit-il après avoir décidé qu'il lui donnerait une réponse neutre. "Il aurait sans doute fait comme moi, à ma place."

"Et maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais tout simplement me laisser mener une petite vie sans histoires, à Bon Temps, avec Bill ?"

Il reçut la question comme un coup de poing à l'estomac, mais il se força à sourire. "Non. Tu m'es trop utile. En outre, je suis persuadé que, plus tu me verras, moins tu pourras te passer de moi." _C'était_ plus que ce qu'il s'attendait à dire ce soir.

"Tu es pire que la mauvaise herbe," répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant aussi.

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de l'attirer sur lui, relever un peu cette robe, et la prendre au milieu de cette foule. Au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire.

"Tu es absolument à croquer dans cette robe. Surtout sans rien en dessous." Bien qu'il voulait juste flirter avec elle, ses pensées se firent plus sérieuses. "Tu sais, si tu quittais Bill pour moi de ton plein gré, il serait bien obligé de s'incliner."

"Mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire une chose pareille."

Il était sur le point de lui suggérer qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis un jour, mais elle posa soudainement ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il les aurait léché si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieuse. Elle bougeait la tête comme si elle essayait d'entendre quelque chose...ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas.

"Aide-moi à me lever." Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et il la fixa, attendant le moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer ce qu'il se passait. "Eric..." murmura-t-elle, puis elle cria, "Couchez-vous !"

Il se jeta sur elle alors que différents types d'armes faisaient feu sur eux. Sookie avait les yeux fermés, mais il se sentait revigoré. Il avait voulu affronter ces bâtards, et il en avait la chance maintenant. Quand il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Sookie, elle le regardait.

Elle avait l'air terrifiée, donc il lui fit un large sourire. "Je savais bien que j'aurais le dessus un jour," la taquina-t-il.

"Tu cherches à me mettre en colère pour me faire oublier la trouille qui me noue les tripes, c'est ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Non. Simplement, je ne laisse jamais passer une bonne opportunité quand elle se présente." Elle se débattit pour se libérer, mais elle n'était pas encore en sécurité, donc il souffla, "Oh ! Continue comme ça. C'est divin !"

Elle s'immobilisa alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "Eric," dit-elle lentement, "la fille à laquelle je parlais il n'y a pas cinq minutes gît à deux pas, avec la moitié de la tête arrachée."

Il souleva une partie de son poids d'elle, mais se maintint au-dessus de son corps. Il y avait une douleur lancinante dans son épaule, mais il l'ignora. "Sookie, ça fait des siècles que j'ai rendu mon dernier soupir. Je suis habitué. Mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait morte. Il reste en elle une minuscule étincelle. Veux-tu que je la ramène à la vie ?" Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et il sentit la vie de la fille disparaître pour de bon. "Trop tard," murmura-t-il.

La maison devint très silencieuse lorsque les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent et que les pneus crissèrent, puis les cris et les sanglots rompirent le silence comme les coups de feu l'avaient fait.

Eric fit semblant de soupirer en se relevant. "Aucune bonne excuse pour m'attarder davantage." Notant son propre sang imbibant sa chemise autrefois immaculée, il ajouta avec désinvolture, "C'est une malédiction. Chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, ma chemise se retrouve dans un sale état."

"Oh, merde ! Mais c'est du sang ! Tu as été touché !" répéta-t-elle, comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. "Bill ! Bill !"

Il savait pertinemment que Bill était partit avec les autres pour tuer leurs assaillants. Ça ne fit que renforcer sa résolution de lui donner son sang. Bill ne serait pas toujours là, et elle avait besoin d'une protection supplémentaire. Il se dit que son propre désir pour elle n'était qu'une petite fraction des raisons pour lesquelles il s'apprétait à faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Il enleva sa chemise couverte de sang. "La balle est encore dans la plaie, Sookie. Aspire-la."

Sa réaction fut exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait. "Quoi ?"

"Si tu ne la retires pas, la blessure va se refermer et elle restera à l'intérieur," mentit-il. "Si tu es si délicate, va donc chercher un couteau !"

"Mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille," dit-elle, en partie pour elle-même.

"J'ai pris cette balle à ta place," grogna-t-il. "Alors tu peux bien me l'enlever, non ? Tu n'es pas lâche."

Elle semblait résignée, donc elle prit sa chemise et enleva l'excès de sang avant de presser sa bouche contre sa plaie.

Ce n'était pas les circonstances qu'il aurait choisi, mais la sentir prendre son sang fut un vrai plaisir. Il fut incapable de retenir un gémissement. Elle se recula avec la balle entre les dents, et elle se tourna pour la cracher - ainsi que la plupart de son sang - par terre. Mais il sut instantanément qu'il était désormais une part d'elle. Elle avait avalé un peu de son sang, comme il l'avait voulu, et alors que son sang entrait dans son corps, il _la _sentit se répandre dans sa conscience.

_Peur, frustration, inquiétude..._

"Tout ce sang embaume la pièce," s'entendit-il dire d'une voix qui n'était qu'un chuchotement.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. "Eh bien ! C'est le truc le plus dég-"

A ce moment, il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit au cours de sa longue vie. L'excitation de la bataille, la nouvelle sensation de devenir une part d'elle, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis cette première nuit à Fangtasia, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle ce soir alors qu'elle était assise à côté de lui avec rien d'autre qu'un simple morceau de tissu le séparant de ce qu'il voulait - tous exigeaient une réponse. "Et tes lèvres en sont pleines," dit-il, d'une voix qui n'était toujours qu'un chuchotement.

Sans plus y réfléchir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait à lui offrir. Ses crocs étaient sortis sans qu'il s'en rende compte à un moment ou à un autre - pendant l'attaque peut-être ? - et il gémit à nouveau quand il sentit la langue de Sookie s'enrouler autour de l'un d'entre eux. Elle répondait à son baiser, et ça l'excita encore plus.

Mais elle rompit le baiser. Il sentit son désir comme si c'était le sien..._c'était_ le sien, et celui de Sookie, aussi. Mais sa peur et son inquiétude refirent surface.

Il se lécha les lèvres et goûta son propre sang. "Va chercher Bill," réussit-il à dire. Il reconnut à peine le son de sa propre voix.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, il la regarda ramasser la balle, l'envelopper dans un lambeau de sa chemise et la glisser dans sa poche.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Orgie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. T2 Orgie

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Orgie -**

L'une des premières choses dont il dût s'occuper lorsqu'il retourna à Shreveport fut la ménade à proximité de Bon Temps. Si elle était comme Phryne, elle voudrait du bétail et du vin. Les deux étaient faciles à obtenir, et au cours d'une nuit claire, il se trouva dans le comté de Renard, conduisant un pickup emprunté, avec Pam et Indira à côté de lui, et une remorque.

"L'animal sent mauvais," observa Pam quand ils se garèrent sur le bas-côté de la route.

Eric l'ignora. "D'après Bill, c'est là qu'il s'était arrêté la nuit où Sookie a été attaquée. Il faut qu'on emmène le taureau dans les bois et qu'on l'attache à un arbre. Elle saura que ça vient de moi."

Il descendit du pickup, déverrouilla la remorque, et ouvrit les portes en grand. Le taureau le regarda avec ennui, mais obéit à la secousse de la corde. Ça faisait de nombreuses années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il savait toujours comment s'occuper des animaux. Pam resta sur le côté en fronçant le nez.

"Où est Indira ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle a peur de descendre du pickup," rigola Pam. "Je pense que tu va devoir t'occuper de lui tout seul."

"Il semblerait. Tu as le vin ?" Elle leva la bouteille, et il hocha la tête. "Allons-y."

Le taureau s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, mais Eric tira fermement sur la corde, et l'animal le suivit à contre-coeur. Pam le suivit encore plus à contre-coeur, et elle perdit rapidement le rythme. Eric lançait occasionnellement un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers les branches et les ronces. Il pouvait sentir la ménade alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les bois, et il s'arrêta dans la clairière où son odeur était la plus forte.

"Ici."

"Dieu merci," grommela Pam.

Le fait que Pam marcha dans le fumier du taureau sur le chemin du retour ne rendit la soirée que plus agréable.

* * *

Le lendemain, un vendredi, son courrier incluait une note écrite à l'encre sombre qui sentait le sang - celui du taureau, supposa-t-il : 'Réessaye, Sheriff." Il passa cette nuit et la suivante dans son bureau, à réfléchir à une autre offrande à faire à la ménade. Un plus gros taureau ? Deux taureaux ? Un vin d'une année différente ? Quand Pam entra sans frapper, il lui lança un regard meurtrier, et tout aussi vite, il lui pardonna lorsqu'elle lui tendit le téléphone en chuchotant, "Sookie."

"C'est moi," dit-il. Il se recula dans son fauteuil et lança son stylo en l'air.

"Et c'est moi," répondit-elle.

Il eut un large sourire. "Sookie, ma petite suceuse de balles."

"Eric, mon grand manipulateur."

Alors Bill lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aspirer la balle. Sa voix était dure, mais il y avait aussi une pointe de tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait pas déguiser.

"Que puis-je pour toi, ma chérie ?" demanda-t-il plaisamment.

"Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ta chérie, et tu le sais pertinemment. Ensuite..." Ici, sa voix perdit sa certitude, et il sentit qu'elle en venait à la raison de son appel. "Bill m'a dit que tu venais ici demain soir ?"

Se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille le voir ? Non, décida-t-il. D'après son ton combatif jusque là, il était évident qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore cédé. Mais elle le ferait, et il pouvait se montrer très patient.

"Oui," dit-il en souriant malgré lui, " pour arpenter les bois à la recherche de la ménade. Elle a estimé nos offrandes de grands crus millésimés et d'un jeune taureau insuffisantes."

Il y eut une pause. "Tu lui as amené un taureau vivant ?"

"Absolument. Nous avons même dû nous y mettre à trois : Pam, Indira et moi."

"Et vous vous êtes bien amusés ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait bavarder avec lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Une si petite chose, mais ça l'enchantait. "Moi, oui. Ça m'a rappelé l'époque où je m'occupais du bétail, il y a des siècles de ça. Pam est une citadine. Quant à Indira, elle éprouve presque de la vénération pour les bovins. Autant dire qu'elle ne m'a pas été d'un grand secours non plus. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine que j'aurai des bêtes à transporter, je t'appellerai. Tu pourras venir avec moi."

"Merci," répondit-elle. "J'en serais ravie." Et puis le bavardage fut fini. "Si j'ai appelé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes à une soirée demain."

Il aurait pu jurer que son coeur mort venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. "Bill ne partage plus ton lit ?" demanda-t-il prudemment. "Le différend que vous avez eu à Dallas s'est finalement soldé par une séparation définitive ?"

"Je me suis mal exprimée. J'aurais dû dire que j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps pour m'accompagner demain soir." Pour le business donc, pas pour le plaisir. "Bill est à Dallas. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Toujours est-il que je dois aller à une soirée, demain, qui ressemble plutôt, en fait, à une..." Elle interrompit son babillage et commença à chercher ses mots. "Eh bien, c'est une...une sorte d'orgie, disons, et que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne au cas où...où... Bref, au cas où."

"Fascinant ! Et comme tu savais que je serais justement dans le coin, tu as pensé que je pourrait te servir de cavalier ?" Il sourit malgré sa déception. "A cette orgie ?"

"Tu peux avoir l'air presque humain ?" dit-elle sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

"C'est une orgie humaine ? Une orgie qui exclut les vampires ?" L'histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

"C'est une orgie humaine qui ne sait pas qu'un vampire va venir."

"Donc," clarifia-t-il, "plus j'aurais l'air humain, moins j'aurais l'air effrayant ?" _Serais-je moins effrayant pour toi aussi ?_

"Oui. Le truc, c'est que j'y vais pour lire dans les pensées des participants. Pour leur soutirer certaines informations. Il suffit que je les incite à penser à une chose précise pour récolter les renseignements que je cherche sur le sujet en question. Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à filer en douce."

Une fois de plus, il lança son stylo en l'air avant de le rattraper. "Donc, tu veux que je t'accompagne à une orgie à laquelle je ne suis pas invité et où je ne serai pas le bienvenu. Et tu veux, de plus, qu'on parte avant même que j'aie eu la moindre chance de commencer à m'amuser. C'est bien cela ?"

"Oui, et..." Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre d'une voix faible, "Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais te faire passer pour un homo ?"

Il sut à cet instant que quoi qu'elle lui demande, il le ferait. Cette pensée était choquante, inconcevable...dangereuse. Plus il essayait de se dire que cette femme ne signifiait rien pour lui, et plus il réalisait qu'elle le faisait sien sans même le savoir. Pam revint dans le bureau, le ramenant au présent.

"A quelle heure dois-je être chez toi ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"Euh... 21h30 ? Le temps que je te mette au courant ?"

"21h30 chez toi," accepta-t-il.

Sans un autre mot, il tendit le téléphone à Pam.

* * *

Puisqu'il allait faire ça, il était déterminé à le faire bien. Et il s'amuserait définitivement en cours. Quand il arriva chez Sookie, il portait le costume en Lycra rose qu'il avait mit pour une faire une blague à la Saint Valentin, il y a quelques années. Il n'aurait jamais cru remettre ce costume un jour, et encore moins pour une orgie. Il vérifia son imperméable pour s'assurer qu'il ne révélerait rien avant le bon moment.

Elle ne répondit pas lorsqu'il frappa. Il entendit une voix masculine quelque part dans la maison, donc il entra. Bill n'était-il pas supposé être à Dallas ? "Sookie ?" appela-t-il prudemment. Il n'eut pas de réponse, donc il se précipita vers la provenance de la voix et s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la voix de Bill sur le répondeur.

"...Velasquez te saluent. Ainsi que Barry, le groom. Je n'ai pas oublié la nuit de vendredi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais."

Sookie était assise sur son lit, en sortie de bain, et entrain de brosser ses longs cheveux. D'après son sourire et le rouge qui était entrain de lui monter aux joues, elle n'oublierait pas la nuit de vendredi non plus. Il sentit le désir de Sookie, et ça provoqua la même réponse chez lui. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vendredi ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et sa brosse tomba par terre. Elle se reprit rapidement, sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de lui en serrant les poings. "Tu es assez grand pour savoir qu'on n'entre pas chez les gens sans frapper !" le disputa-t-elle. "En plus, quand t'ai-je jamais invité chez moi ?"

"Quand je suis passé le mois dernier pour voir Bill," lui rappela-t-il. "J'ai frappé. Je t'ai même appelée. Tu n'as peut-être pas répondu, mais j'ai bel et bien cru entendre ta voix. Alors, je suis entré."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu as, soi-disant, murmuré mon nom que ça te donnait le droit de débarquer directement dans ma chambre ! Et tu le sais très bien !"

Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle - aussi attirante soit-elle lorsqu'elle rougissait de colère ou que ses yeux brûlaient. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas en colère, mais effrayée et embarrassée. "Que vas-tu mettre pour cette soirée ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. "Comment une petite fille bien élevée s'habille-t-elle quand elle se rend à une orgie ?"

Toute combativité disparut en un instant, et il put voir et ressentir à quel point elle redoutait cette soirée. "Aucune idée," répondit-elle. "Je suppose que je dois avoir le profil de la fille qui participe régulièrement ce genre de chose, vu qu'on m'a invitée, mais je n'y connais rien et je ne sais pas par où commencer - quoique j'imagine assez bien la façon dont les choses sont censées finir."

"Moi, je suis déjà allé à des orgies."

Un sourire taquina l'un des coins de sa bouche d'une manière particulièrement ensorcelante, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Bon, que faut-il porter, alors ?"

"La dernière fois, j'avais revêtu une simple peau de bête. Mais, cette fois, j'ai opté pour ça." Il ouvrit son imperméable, le jeta au loin, et rejeta ses épaules en arrière, appréciant pleinement l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle vit son costume.

"Wow," dit-elle finalement. "Wow. Ça pour une tenue, c'est une tenue."

"Je ne pensais pas être très crédible en drag queen, mais je me suis dit que cette tenue serait suffisamment ambiguë pour laisser le champ libre à toutes sortes d'interprétations." Il battit des cils avant d'agiter ses sourcils, enchanté par le fait que son désir habituel pour elle soit partagé pour le moment.

Elle était presque aussi rose que le Lycra alors que ses yeux parcouraient nerveusement la pièce. "Oh ! Certainement !"

Il regarda à nouveau sa sortie de bain et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas habillée. "Veux-tu que je fouille dans tes tiroirs pour essayer de te trouver quelque chose ?" Il ouvrit le premier tiroir qu'il vit et ferma les yeux alors que l'odeur de Sookie lui parvenait en concentré des vêtements.

"Non, non !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je vais me débrouiller !"

Il la regarda avec un véritable intérêt alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa commode, examinant et rejetant plusieurs tenues.

"Peut-être ça," marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un short en jean. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et en émergea quelques minutes plus tard dans un short si serré qu'on l'aurait cru en Lycra. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour lui.

Ce qu'il pensait c'était qu'il voulait la baiser, mais ça c'était pas nouveau. "Comme une chenille enlace un papillon," approuva-t-il.

"Plutôt comme un Daisy Dukes** (1)**," répondit-elle, le nez à nouveau dans la commode. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, donc il ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se tint devant lui dans ce short et un minuscule débardeur blanc qui révélait un soutien-gorge bleu très sexy. Elle ressemblait à ce que les humains locaux appelaient une 'traînée'. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne détonnerait pas des autres à la 'fête' de ce soir.

Il se plaça derrière elle dans le miroir et ils se regardèrent.

"Hé ! Mais on a les cheveux de la même couleur !" dit-elle.

"Exactement, ma belle amie," la taquina-t-il. "Mais es-tu blonde partout ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?"

"Oui." Oh_ putain_, comme il aimerait le savoir.

"Eh bien," dit-elle malicieusement, "tu n'auras qu'à continuer à te le demander."

"Je le suis." _Entrain de me le demander,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. "Blond partout."

Elle regarda rapidement le col en v de son débardeur. "Vu la toison que tu as sur la poitrine, ce n'est un secret pour personne," dit-elle.

Il lui souleva le bras, mais son aisselle était complètement épilée. "Les femmes ! Idiotes que vous êtes," soupira-t-il. "à vous raser partout." Les aisselles et les jambes, c'étaient pas si terrible, mais les autres zones...pourquoi les femmes pensaient-elles que les hommes voulaient coucher avec des petites filles imberbes ? Ça le dépassait.

"Il faut y aller," dit-elle brusquement.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode et regarda les petites bouteilles aux formes différentes posées dessus. "Tu ne te parfumes pas ?" Pendant qu'elle le regardait, il souleva chaque bouteille, en enleva le couvercle et en renifla le parfum. Il y en avait une qui portait le nom 'Obsession' et il ne prit même pas la peine de la sentir. "Oh ! Mets celui-là !" Il lui lança la bouteille une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'ait réalisé qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, mais sa main s'envola et la rattrapa. Il la fixa avec surprise. "Tu as dans les veines plus de sang de vampire que je ne le pensais, ma chère Sookie."

Elle ignora sa remarque et regarda la bouteille. "Obsession. Oh, okay."

Le désir assombrit sa vision lorsqu'il la regarda mettre une goutte de parfum entre ses seins et à l'arrière de ses genoux. Il adorait la peau à l'arrière des genoux d'une femme. Il aimait les seins encore plus. Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Quel est le programme, Sookie ?"

"Voilà l'idée," expliqua-t-elle en refermant la bouteille de parfum. "On va aller à cette soirée débile et en faire le moins possible dans le registre sexuel, pendant que je récolterai un maximum d'informations en lisant dans les pensées des participants."

"Des informations sur quoi ?"

"Sur le meurtre de Lafayette Reynold, le cuistot de Chez Merlotte."

Alors que Sookie repliait certaines des tenues qu'elle avait sortit de sa commode, Eric ramassa son imperméable et le posa sur son bras. "Et pourquoi devons-nous faire une chose pareille ?"

"Parce que j'aimais bien Lafayette. Et pour blanchir Andy Bellefleur."

Le nom de Bellefleur réveilla quelque chose dans sa mémoire. "Bill est au courant ? Que tu fais tout ça pour disculper un Bellefleur, j'entends ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle détourna le regard du haut qu'elle était entrain de plier. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

"Tu sais bien que Bill déteste les Bellefleur."

Il sentit sa réponse avant de l'entendre. "Non. Non, je n'en savais rien." Elle ferma tous les tiroirs de sa commode et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit. Il put entendre le tissu de son short s'étirer. "Pourquoi les déteste-t-il ?"

"Tu n'auras qu'à l'interroger directement, Sookie," dit-il. Il l'ignorait, et il s'en moquait. Il examina son visage et se demanda..."Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux aller à cette soirée en ma compagnie ? Tu n'aurais pas finement invoqué ce prétexte pour provoquer un rapprochement plus...intime avec moi ?"

Une fois de plus, il sentit le désir naître en elle, mais elle dit, "Je ne suis pas aussi fine, Eric."

Il sourit. "Je crois que tu te sous-estimes, Sookie."

Elle attrapa un pull, et ils sortirent de la maison en silence. Elle s'arrêta sous le porche. "Ecoute, Eric."

Faisant volte-face, il la regarda et attendit qu'elle continue. Il sentait sa peur plus fortement qu'il n'avait ressentit quoi que ce soit chez elle jusque là. Ça lui tomba dessus presque comme une vague physique, et il se demanda comment un petit corps comme le sien pouvait contenir ça.

Quand elle reprit finalement la parole, sa voix était douce. "Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, okay ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des relations intimes avec ces gens. Mais j'ai peur que ça puisse se produire quand même, que quelqu'un veuille aller trop loin. Même pour venger la mort de Lafayette, il est hors de question pour moi de coucher avec qui que ce soit."

"Tu as confiance en moi ?" Si elle avait enfin décidé de placer sa confiance en lui, c'était une occasion inhabituelle pour le faire, sachant qu'il la désirait lui-même.

"Oui."

Il sentit sa certitude et ça le rendit heureux. "C'est...insensé, Sookie."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je ne pense pas."

Il enfila son imperméable, et elle en fit de même avec son pull, puis il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Elle avait déjà attaché sa ceinture lorsqu'il la rejoignit. "Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

Il mémorisa les directions qu'elle lui donna et appuya sur l'accélérateur, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il la vit agripper la poignée suffisamment fort pour que ses phalanges blanchissent.

"Explique-moi quel rapport cette orgie a avec la mort de ton ami," dit-il.

Plus elle lui raconta son histoire, et plus il fut convaincu que la ménade avait joué un rôle dans tout cela. Peut-être que le tribut qu'elle voulait était une vengeance. Ils prirent un virage particulièrement serré, et les pneus crissèrent.

"Je te rappelle que je suis mortelle," lui dit Sookie, ses phalanges plus blanches que jamais.

"J'y pense souvent." La fragilité de son corps, les rides qui finiraient par dessiner de plus en plus son visage chaque année. Sa mort. Une sensation de calme et de contentement l'emplit malgré ces pensées, et il réalisa que ça venait de Sookie. "Tu es contente," observa-t-il.

"C'est vrai."

"N'aie crainte : tu seras en sécurité." S'il avait pensé que ce serait accepté, il lui aurait prit la main. Sa confiance en lui était peut-être illogique, mais bien placée. Il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver - ni ce soir, ni toutes autres nuits.

"Merci. Je sais."

* * *

Leur destination fut une petite maison au bout d'une courte allée de gravier. Eric se gara derrière plusieurs autres engins et coupa le contact. Il regarda Sookie, qui prenait de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Quand elle fut prête, elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusque devant le capot pour se retrouver face à face. Eric avait enlevé son imperméable pour révéler sa tenue en Lycra dans toute sa gloire, mais Sookie enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pull et frissonna.

Il entendit deux voix masculines à l'intérieur. L'une remarquait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait l'occasion de baiser Sookie Stackhouse, et que vu que son compagnon semblait être un homo, ce soir serait peut-être le grand soir. L'autre répondit avec un éloquent, "Putain, ouais."

"Je pourrais être bisexuel, non ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. Il ne savait pas si elle avait entendu ces commentaires ou non.

"Okay," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Son regard se tourna vers l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de la maison. "On nous observe."

"Alors je vais me conduire comme il se doit," dit-il.

Bien déterminé à prouver qu'il méritait sa confiance, il l'embrassa doucement au début, sans même la toucher avec ses mains. C'est elle qui se rapprocha, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et lui offrit sa langue en lui effleurant les lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira encore plus près. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir - de vrai plaisir, parce qu'il le sentit et qu'il ne fit que s'ajouter au sien - et son érection tendit le Lycra. Elle lui embrassa la lèvre une dernière fois, avant de se reculer un peu, tout en gardant prudemment ses yeux sur son visage.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment, mais je suppose qu'il faut y aller," réussit-il à dire. Il sourit. "Au moins, j'aurais déjà l'air dans l'ambiance." Au moins, il tenait son imperméable dans les bras, ça aiderait un peu.

Ils traversèrent la cours et Eric ouvrit la porte-fenêtre grinçante alors que Sookie toquait.

"Qui est-ce ?" a demandé une voix féminine.

"C'est Sookie, avec un ami."

"Oh, chic ! Entrez donc !"

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les odeurs de l'intérieur leur parvinrent et assaillirent ses sens. Mauvais alcool, mauvais sexe, transpiration. Il se pencha un peu vers Sookie en espérant que sa douce fragrance resterait un peu plus longtemps avec lui et ils entrèrent.

Quand tous les invités le virent, l'expression de leurs visages fut sans prix. Leur surprise se transforma en une plus grande surprise lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était un vampire, et leurs yeux devinrent vitreux et leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent lorsque leur désir apparut. Leurs yeux voyagèrent de haut en bas sur son corps mis ça ne le mit pas mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude d'être regardé comme ça.

"Hey, Sookie ! Qui est cet apollon qui te sert de chevalier servant ?" demanda une femelle, apparemment l'hôtesse de ce pathétique rassemblement.

"Voici Eric. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'avoir amené ?"

L'hôtesse fixait la bosse dans son pantalon en Lycra lorsqu'elle répondit, "Oh non. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Eric, puis-je vous servir à boire ?"

"Vous avez du sang ?"

"Bien sûr ! Enfin, je crois qu'il me reste un peu de O quelque part. Il nous arrive de...faire semblant."

_Tu n'es pas la seule qui peut faire semblant_, songea-t-il en répondant à son oeillade lubrique dégoûtante par la sienne. "Plus besoin de faire semblant, maintenant," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sookie semblait prête à explorer un peu la pièce, donc il suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'au réfrigérateur, en caressant l'épaule d'un homme au passage. Il parla distraitement avec l'hôtesse tout en gardant un oeil sur Sookie. Elle semblait avoir trouver des visages familiers parce qu'elle resta avec eux et sembla leur parler. Comme si elle sentait que l'attention d'Eric était détournée, l'hôtesse fit courir ses doigts sur son torse, et il répondit par un grognement séducteur.

L'un des hommes qui était avec Sookie essayait de lui déboutonner son short, et Eric la rejoignit agilement. Il se glissa derrière elle, et lui enroula les bras autour de la taille pour l'éloigner de l'autre homme, et elle se laissa aller contre lui, son soulagement le submergeant comme si c'était le sien. Puis elle bougea son corps contre lui, et il gémit. Toujours serrée contre lui, elle se tourna et enroula une fois de plus ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui offrit ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, et il n'avait jamais refusé une bonne proposition. Il sut qu'elle n'était pas 'avec' lui parce qu'elle ne répondit pas au baiser de la façon dont elle l'avait fait dehors. Sa langue rencontra la sienne distraitement, et il ne sentit ni plaisir ni désir émanant d'elle. Elle écoutait les esprits des gens autour d'eux. Soudainement son corps se tendit, et il sentit à nouveau sa peur. Il interrompit doucement le baiser et plaça sa bouche contre son oreille.

"Sookie...Sookie, détends-toi. Je te tiens."

Le plaisir soudain qu'il ressentit lorsque ses doigts lui caressèrent la nuque fut ruiné par une autre personne - l'hôtesse, il semblerait - qui essaya de l'embrasser par derrière. Il la laissa faire, meilleur acteur que n'importe qui d'autre présent. Et alors qu'elle essayait de l'embrasser, elle commença aussi à caresser Sookie.

Sookie était raide et mal à l'aise dans ses bras, mais elle ne lui donna aucun signe lui indiquant qu'elle voulait être sauvée pour le moment, donc il répondit au baiser maladroit de l'hôtesse pour la distraire.

Après quelques minutes, Sookie s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche et chuchota, "Il faut que je sorte de là." Elle était perturbée et désespérée.

"Suis-moi." Il la souleva facilement de terre et l'installa sur son épaule comme s'il portait un tapis, avant de se tourner vers l'hôtesse. "On va faire un petit tour dehors." Il se pencha en avant et lui donna le dernier baiser qu'elle pourrait jamais espérer recevoir d'Eric Northman.

"Est-ce que je peux venir aussi ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et susurra, "Laisse-nous deux minutes. Sookie est encore un peu farouche."

Un homme hideux releva la tête d'une paire de sein et dit, "Chauffe-la bien. On a tous hâte de voir notre Sookie s'enflammer."

A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait détruit le visage de ce bâtard. Mais au lieu de ça, il fit un clin d'oeil et dit, "Elle sera brûlante."

"Foutrement brûlante," dit une autre voix mâle derrière lui alors qu'il portait Sookie dehors.

Le pull de Sookie et son imperméable était encore à l'intérieur, et elle frissonna alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le capot froid de sa voiture. Il posa une partie de son poids sur elle, a peine capable de penser à quoi que ce soit autre qu'au fait qu'il la désirait. Comme cette première nuit à Fangtasia, elle semblait être séparée du reste de l'humanité et de sa répugnance. Elle était bonne et pure comme le sang de fée; elle était chaude et magnifique.

"C'était..." Elle sembla s'étrangler avec les larmes qu'elle refusait de verser. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, les yeux les plus innocents et honnêtes qu'il ait jamais vu. "Tu peux me traiter de sainte nitouche hypocrite si ça te chante, et je ne t'en blâmerai pas : après tout, c'était mon idée. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Je trouve ça horrible." _Ça l'est._ "Les hommes aiment réellement ça ? Et les femmes aussi ? On s'éclate vraiment quand on couche avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime même pas un peu ?"

Ses émotions étaient un mélange de confusion, de solitude, et d'un besoin d'affection réelle. Il pouvait certainement l'aider pour ça.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes un petit peu, Sookie ?"

"Eric," dit-elle doucement, "tu te rappelles la raison pour laquelle on est venus ?"

"On nous regarde." _Et je te veux. Je te veux plus que j'ai jamais voulu quiconque auparavant._

"Tu t'en souviens ?"

A travers son désir, il réalisa que la peur la submergeait à nouveau, et cette peur était en partie à cause de lui. Il souleva une partie de son poids.

"Oui, je m'en souviens," dit-il.

"Alors, on peut s'en aller."

"Tu as des preuves ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?"

"Je n'ai pas plus de preuves que je n'en avais avant d'arriver," admit-elle. "Pas de preuves qu'on puisse brandir devant un tribunal, en tout cas." Elle le surprit en enroulant ses bras autour de lui et son désir pour elle se fit douloureux. "Mais je sais qui a tué Lafayette," continua-t-elle. "Mike, Tom, et peut-être Cleo."

Ces noms ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était que Sookie était sous lui, son corps doux et invitant, et son sang lui disant qu'elle voulait se sentir aimée.

"Intéressant," murmura-t-il distraitement. Il se demanda si elle accepterait de l'amour si ça venait de lui. Il lui taquina l'oreille du bout de la langue, et se surprit à espérer lorsque son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Une fois de plus, le désir et le plaisir de Sookie nourrirent les siens.

"Non," protesta-t-elle. "J'ai horreur de ça. Je déteste ça." Elle le poussa et il interrompit ses attentions, bien qu'il ne bougea pas. "Eric, écoute-moi bien. Même si le résultat n'est pas brillant, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour Lafayette et pour Andy Bellefleur. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à enquêter à partir des maigres infos que j'ai collectées pour lui. C'est un flic, après tout. A lui de trouver des preuves. Je ne suis pas altruiste à ce point-là."

Sa bouche disait une chose alors que son sang lui en disait une autre. "Sookie." Il la fixa, souhaitant qu'elle reconnaisse et accepte ce qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait. "Cède-moi."

"Non...Non.

"Je te protégerai contre Bill," lui assura-t-il.

"C'est toi qui aurais besoin de protection !"

Il fut surprit par sa facilité à le menacer et se demanda ce que Bill en penserait. "Tu crois que Bill est plus puissant que moi ?"

"Je refuse de poursuivre cette conversation." Elle se mordit la lèvre puis continua. "Eric, j'apprécie l'aide que es prêt à m'offrir et je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner dans un endroit pareil."

Il la regarda sérieusement, touché par sa gratitude, aussi inutile soit-elle. "Crois-moi, Sookie," lui dit-il, "ce dérisoire lupanar de campagne n'est rien...mais alors vraiment _rien_ à côté de certains lieux que j'ai fréquentés."

"Peut-être, mais pour moi, c'est un véritable enfer. Je me rends bien compte, maintenant, que cette...petite sauterie devait fatalement...euh...attiser ton désir. Mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas venue ici pour chercher des sensations fortes. J'ai déjà un petit ami, et ce petit ami, c'est Bill."

Cette déclaration fut suivie par la voix la moins agréable au monde à cet instant : celle du petit ami en question.

"Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Cette scène aurait pu prêter à confusion, sinon."

Eric se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et Sookie sauta au bas de sa voiture à vitesse presque vampirique. Ça le tua qu'elle puisse l'oublier aussi rapidement, allant étreindre Bill comme si son ancien compagnon - celui qui avait mis ce Lycra d'un rose ridicule et qui l'avait protégé au cours de la soirée - ne signifiait rien.

"Sookie, je commence à croire que je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes," dit Bill en la prenant dans ses bras.

"C'est vrai que j'ai fait une sacrée bourde," dit-elle d'une voix douce, et Eric voulut lui demander quelle erreur elle avait fait exactement. Elle avait trouvé les assassins de son ami. Elle était indemne. Elle n'avait pas trahi son amant.

"Tu sens comme Eric," maugréa Bill.

Eric retint un sourire, mais son amusement disparut rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des branches se briser dans le sous-bois, juste avant de voir apparaître un homme pointant un revolver sur Bill.

* * *

**(1)Daisy Duke est le personnage féminin phare de la série 'Shérif, fais-moi peur'. Elle était connue pour porter des shorts en jean très courts et très serrés. Son nom est donc entré dans la langue courante pour désigner un short en jean extrêmement moulant.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Folie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. T2 Folie

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Wouhou, la saison 4 de True Blood a commencé! Y'a quelqu'un qui a maté les deux premiers épisodes? Vous en pensez quoi? Perso...je vais me taire, histoire de spoiler personne mais y'a pas assez d'Eric pour le moment si vous voulez mon avis :D Mais bon, ça doit surprendre personne que je pense ça! :D Et vu que cette saison est censée suivre le quatrième tome, j'ai hâte de voir la scène de la douche... Je veux. Je veux. Je veuheux! ;D**

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 6: Folie -**

"Sookie, écarte-toi," ordonna l'homme. Eric pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine.

"Non," répliqua Sookie en se collant à Bill.

La porte grinçante de la cabine protesta lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, et les participants de la fête se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. L'homme au pistolet ne sembla pas être dérangé par son public. Eric pouvait les entendre chuchoter depuis le porche. "Jamais vu Bellefleur aussi ivre auparavant." "Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Andy?"

"Tu sens son odeur," répéta Bill à Sookie, avec plus de colère cette fois.

Était-ce vraiment son plus gros problème?

Sookie semblait partager l'irritation d'Eric parce qu'elle répliqua furieusement, "Moi, je ne serais même pas fichue de dire ce que tu sens! Parce que, pour ce que j'en sais, tu t'es frotté contre une bonne demi-douzaine d'autres femmes! Pas très équitable, hein?"

L'expression du visage de Bill fut sans prix, et Eric ne put pas retenir son rire.

"Regroupez-vous!" ordonna leur agresseur ivre.

"As-tu déjà eu affaire à des vampires, Bellefleur?" lui demanda nonchalamment Eric. Il n'avait aucune intention d'obéir, et cet ivrogne devrait être reconnaissant que ce soit l'action la plus impolie du Sheriff ce soir.

"Non, mais je vais te tuer quand même. Il y a des balles d'argent là-dedans." Son 'beulle d'argent' ivre rendit cette phrase encore moins menaçante.

Bill empêcha sagement Sookie de protester, et Eric décida de faire plaisir à Andy. Parce que d'une part, les balles dans ce pistolet _pouvaient _blesser Sookie, et Andy s'était enivré au point de perdre toute raison. Et d'autre part, Sookie s'était jointe à ces horribles personnes pour une bonne raison après tout. Les meurtriers étaient sous ce porche, et ici se tenait désormais un policier qui avait la possibilité et le désir de les arrêter. Eric retourna vers le porche en faisant signe à Bill et Sookie de le suivre.

"Qui l'a fait?" cria Andy en tanguant vers eux. "A moins que vous ne vous y soyez mis à plusieurs, hein?" Il ne reçut aucune réponse. "Sookie, viens ici!"

"Non," dit Bill.

"Si elle n'est pas là dans trente secondes, je tire...sur elle!" Il pointa le pistolet - enfin presque - sur Sookie.

La voix de Bill était froide et ferme. "Si tu fais ça, tu ne vivras pas trente seconde après le coup de feu."

_Disons quatre secondes,_ songea Eric.

"Je m'en fous. Elle ne sera pas une grosse perte pour l'humanité."

La rage s'alluma dans le corps d'Eric comme un feu de brousse, et il serra les poings. Une seconde plus tard, il réalisa que la colère qu'il ressentait était aussi celle de Sookie. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de Bill et chargea Andy. Eric essaya de rechercher de la peur dans Sookie, mais il n'en trouva pas. Que de la colère et de la résolution. Il l'admira pour ça.

"Maintenant, Sookie," lui dit Andy, "tu vas lire dans les pensées de ces gens et me dire qui a fait ça." Il la secouait comme une poupée de chiffon, l'agrippant par la nuque pour la forcer à faire face à l'assemblée pathétique qui se tenait sous le porche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'étais entrain de faire ici, espèce de crétin?" riposta-t-elle. "Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de passer mes soirées libres avec des obsédés sexuels?"

Eric sourit et souhaita qu'elle soit à nouveau allongée sous lui sur le capot de sa voiture. Il voulait embrasser sa magnifique bouche provocatrice de toutes ses forces. L'ivrogne ne ressentit pas la même chose, apparemment, parce qu'il la secoua avec impatience.

Soudainement, la brise révéla une nouvelle odeur, une qui était à la fois une menace et un soulagement. Il savait que Bill l'avait sentit aussi, parce que le jeune vampire s'était tendu...bien que ça puisse être à cause de l'ivrogne armé qui traitait sa petite amie comme de la merde. Eric s'approcha du jeune couple qui avait semblé être les amis de Sookie à l'intérieur. La femme ne portait que des sous-vêtements rouges.

"Est-ce qu'une étrange femme s'est baladée dans le coin?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse répondre, un chien aboya et Eric fit volte-face pour voir un colley émerger des bois. C'était le changeling.

"C'est mon colley," dit Sookie. "Dean, tu te rappelles?"

"Ouais," dit Andy. "Qu'est-ce que ton clébard vient faire ici?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Ne lui tire pas dessus, okay?

"Jamais je ne tirerais sur un chien, t'es malade," protesta Andy.

Sookie leva les yeux au ciel. "Mais sur moi, ça ne te gênerait pas!"

Le chien s'approcha de Sookie, mais plus important que ça, l'odeur de la ménade devenait de plus en plus forte.

"Arrière, le chien," cria Andy.

Les émotions de Sookie étaient un véritable fouillis, mais une chose était sûre. Elle préparait une manoeuvre, brave certes, mais très stupide. "Dis-lui d'arrêter quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait l'intention de faire," chuchota Eric à Bill.

"Non, mon amour," s'exclama Bill, à l'attention de Sookie.

Puis la créature elle-même apparut. La ménade sortit des bois et s'approcha d'eux. Elle était nue et sauvage, clairement capable de réduire un taureau en charpie à mains nues. "Oh oh! Regardez qui se fait secouer les puces comme un vilain petit chien-chien?" demanda-t-elle. "Mais c'est ma messagère!" Elle tourna autour d'Andy et de Sookie. "Salut, messagère. J'ai oublié de me présenter lors de notre dernière rencontre comme mon ami canin me l'a fait justement remarqué. Je m'appelle Callisto."

Eric toucha le bras de Bill et fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de s'éloigner du porche couvert d'humain à moitié nus. Très subtilement, ils reculèrent. Des gens étaient sur le point de mourir, ça c'était clair.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Callisto." Même ce soir, devant une créature mythologique complètement nue, Sookie Stackhouse n'oubliait pas ses manières.

"Qui est ce bel homme brave et vigoureux qui te tient en respect?" lui demanda la ménade.

"Andy Bellefleur. Il a un problème."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Andy. "Tu n'as jamais rien vu de comparable à moi, n'est-ce pas?

"Non," répondit le policier ivre.

"Me trouves-tu belle?"

"Oui."

"Penses-tu que je mérite un tribut?"

"Oui."

Qu'elle le méritait ou non, elle prendrait son tribut ce soir. Et ce ne serait pas du vin et un taureau. Maintenant, lui et Bill avaient réussi à mettre une certaine distance entre eux et les humains qui se tenaient sous le porche et qui fixaient la ménade avec incrédulité et confusion.

"J'aime l'ivresse," dit-elle, en s'adressant toujours à Andy. "Et tu es complètement ivre. J'aime les plaisirs de la chair, et ces humains se vautrent dans la luxure. Je suis à ma place ici."

"Oh! Parfait, mais l'un d'entre eux est un assassin, et je veux le démasquer.

"S'il n'y en avait qu'un," marmonna Sookie. La ménade reporta son attention sur Sookie et effleura la joue de Sookie du bout des doigts.

"Tu n'es pas ivre."

"Non, ma'ame," répondit Sookie. Eric sourit. Elle appellerait probablement le diable lui-même 'monsieur'.

"Et tu n'as pas goûté aux plaisirs de la chair ce soir," dit la ménade.

"Pas grâce à toi," marmonna Bill à côté de lui, et Eric sourit à nouveau.

"Oh," répondit Sookie, "la nuit n'est pas encore finie!"

La ménade éclata de rire, ce qui fut une chance, parce qu'Eric éclata de rire aussi. Bill lui lança un regard noir, mais il s'en moquait. Pendant que la ménade riait, Andy relâcha Sookie, dont les jambes cédèrent sous elle. Elle se laissa tomber au sol à côté du chien, pendant que la ménade flirtait avec Andy.

L'un des hommes sous le porche l'appela, "Viens donc par là, la nouvelle, qu'on voit un peu à quoi tu ressembles." Le fou.

La ménade l'ignora. "Maintenant, dis-moi," dit-elle doucement à Andy, "que veux-tu savoir?"

"L'un d'entre eux a tué un homme qui s'appelait Lafayette. Je veux qu'il paie."

"Bien sûr, mon chou. Désires-tu que je trouve le coupable pour toi?"

Eric et Bill, comme s'ils partageaient un même cerveau, s'éloignèrent encore plus du groupe d'humain.

"Oui, je vous en prie," lui dit Andy.

La ménade lui sourit. "D'accord."

"Ne croise pas son regard," marmonna Eric à Bill.

N'importe quel vampire tombant sous le contrôle de la ménade serait saisi par une soif de sang incontrôlable. Si elle réussissait à charmer Bill ou lui, tous les humains présents seraient réduits en charpie et drainés en moins de quelques minutes - y compris Sookie. Il concentra ses pensées sur elle, ce qui fut facile parce qu'il fixait le capot de sa voiture.

La ménade parlait à l'un des hommes, mais il ne pensait qu'à Sookie, qui était apparue dans sa vision périphérique alors qu'elle rampait vers Bill. Callisto s'approchait du porche, et elle s'arrêta à côté de lui. Sachant que manquer de respect à une ménade serait dangereux, il se tourna vers elle. Mais il garda ses yeux fixés sur sa poitrine au lieu de son visage. S'il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, il devrait choisir quelque chose de tout aussi fascinant. Il fut soudainement extrêmement conscient d'être vêtu de lycra rose des pieds à la tête.

"Charmant. Tout à fait charmant," dit-elle d'une voix riche et séduisante. "Mais ce morceau de choix n'est pas pour moi. Je hais la viande froide."

A son plus grand soulagement, elle se détourna et continua à avancer vers le porche où elle commença à parler aux humains. Eric bloqua sa voix et regarda Sookie à la place. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la ménade le contrôler, pas avec Sookie présente. Il savait très bien que s'il se laissait submerger par cette frénésie, elle serait la première, et non pas la dernière, à mourir par sa main. Il la violerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide de son sang; il laperait ensuite chaque goutte de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sois plus qu'un corps pâle et sans vie. Cette pensée le dégoûtait mais elle la protégea.

"J'aime le stupre," souffla Callisto d'une voix rauque, "la violence et l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool et du vin. Je peux parcourir des kilomètres pour assister au sacrifice final."

Soudainement, une immense vague de peur le submergea, envahissant chaque cellule de son corps comme le cancer. Ce n'était pas sa peur. Bill retenait Sookie de toutes ses forces, et Eric se précipita pour l'aider à la retenir._ Sookie, non,_ plaida-t-il avec elle. Il sentit son sang et réalisa qu'elle s'était mordu la langue. _Ça n'aide pas._ Il se protégea d'une partie de la terreur qui la consumait, et il essaya de lui envoyer du calme. Mais leur lien était faible tout au mieux, pas assez fort pour qu'une humaine, même aussi talentueuse que Sookie, reçoive quoi que ce soit de sa part. Alors que Callisto continuait à faire face aux humains, Sookie fut de plus en plus consumée. Elle tremblait maintenant, et une partie du sang qui provenait de sa langue coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence. Eric croisa le regard de Bill et hocha la tête, confirmant ce qui - ils le savaient tous les deux - allait arriver. Ils resserrèrent leur poigne sur les bras de l'autre et se rapprochèrent de Sookie. Le maléfice de la ménade s'abattit sur les humains, et alors que leurs esprits s'emplissaient de folie, celui de Sookie fut submergé aussi. Si seulement cette foutue créature pouvait mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'elle ne tue Sookie avec les meurtriers. Il serra les dents, et lutta pour empêcher le maléfice de s'emparer de lui aussi.

Sookie ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais Eric l'en empêcha rapidement avec sa main. Puis elle le mordit. _Ça. N'aide. Pas._ Il ferma les yeux et sentit une ou deux gouttes de son sang devenir une part d'elle. Ça ne rajouta qu'un fin fil au lien qui les connectait, mais ce fut suffisant pour envoyer encore plus de folie contre le bouclier qu'il essayait de maintenir.

Les humains sous le porche crièrent, et ensuite Callisto exerça sa propre justice violente et sanglante. L'odeur du sang explosa dans l'air et y flotta comme un invisible nuage macabre; Sookie s'effondra faiblement dans leurs bras, ne se débattant plus. Bill la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la voiture où il l'allongea sur le capot. La ménade s'approcha d'eux, donc Eric et Bill firent un pas en arrière avec méfiance.

Mais Callisto ne s'intéressait pas à eux. Elle parla à Sookie. "Tu l'as échappé belle. Tu es passée tout près. Plus près peut-être que tu ne le seras jamais. Ou peut-être pas. Je n'avais jamais vu personne être contaminé ainsi par la folie des autres. L'idée est plaisante."

Pour aller encore plus loin - un vampire risquant d'être contaminé par la folie des autres à travers un minuscule lien de sang avec une télépathe humaine - et ça devient encore plus plaisant.

"Plaisante pour vous," répliqua Sookie.

La ménade ignora la remarque de Sookie et dit au revoir au changeling. Donc ce chien était Sam Merlotte. Très...amusant.

Alors que Callisto s'en allait, Eric et Bill se dirigèrent vers le porche couvert de sang, où des corps démembrés traînés dans un mélange inextricable.

"Seigneur," chuchota bill.

Eric commença à rassembler les morceaux de corps humain et à construire une pile. "Il va falloir incendier la maison. Callisto aurait pu faire le ménage elle-même avant de partir."

"Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Callisto est la folie incarnée, et la folie se moque bien d'être découverte."

"Hum...possible," répondit-il en soulevant ce qui semblait être un torse. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter philosophie avec Bill. Il ajouta le torse démembré à la pile. "J'ai vu des personnes complètement folle qui savaient le dissimuler." Quelques fées lui vinrent à l'esprit. Hazel la sorcière lui vint à l'esprit.

"C'est vrai."

Eric espérait sincèrement que Sookie n'était pas entrain de regarder ça. Il n'y avait pas eu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie qu'il qualifierait de perturbantes mais le carnage sous ce porche en faisait partie.

"Ne devrions-nous pas en laisser quelques-uns sous le porche?" lui demanda Bill.

Eric sourit légèrement et fit un geste de la main vers la pile désordonnée. "T'arrives à les différencier?"

"C'est pas faux. Pour une drôle de soirée, c'est une drôle de soirée." Bill lui lança un regard explicite puis fit un signe de tête vers Sookie qui était toujours sur le capot de sa voiture.

Eric comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. "C'est elle qui m'a appelé pour me demander de l'accompagner."

"Bon, okay. Mais tu n'as pas oublié notre accord, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier?" S'il avait oublié son désir de protéger Sookie, alors pourquoi aurait-il assisté à une orgie de campagne habillé en Lycra rose?

"Prends garde à ce que tu dis. Sookie nous écoute, tu sais," révéla Bill.

_C'est toi qui a abordé ce sujet._ "Pas de problème en ce qui me concerne." Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête en parcourant le porche une dernière fois. Puis il vit l'amie de Sookie, celle en sous-vêtements rouges. "Oups! Il y en a un de vivant!"

Le changeling, désormais sous forme humaine, appela la femme terrifiée qui se précipita vers lui et Sookie. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sookie - pas qu'Eric ait pu la blâmer pour ce désir - et pleura. Eric se tourna à nouveau vers le carnage humain sous le porche.

"Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de la séduire aussi?" lui dit Bill en repoussant un bras vers la pile du bout de sa botte.

"On était à une orgie. Certaines choses sont attendues."

Le changeling courut vers la cabine, nu, et entra. Un instant plus tard, il en ressortit avec une couverture qu'il amena aux deux femmes.

"Comment ça va, Eggs et Andy?" demanda Sookie.

Son amie Tara eut un petit rire fou. "On dirait un numéro de cirque."

"Ils sont toujours là où Callisto les a laissé. Debout et raides comme des piquets," dit le changeling.

Tara sembla trouver ça très drôle aussi parce qu'elle commença à chanter. Eric éclata de rire, et il ignora le regard désapprobateur de Bill alors qu'ils rejoignaient les humains.

Bill plaça une main sur le bras de Tara. "Dans quelle voiture êtes-vous arrivée?"

"Oooooh!" roucoula-t-elle. "Un vampire! T'es le chéri de Sookie, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, l'autre soir, au match, avec un boudin comme Portia Bellefleur?"

Eric sourit. "Et gentille avec ça." Il s'attendait à ce que Sookie se soit choisi de meilleurs amis. Mais bien sûr, Bon Temps ne semblait pas offrir beaucoup de choix.

Bill réessaya. "Dans quelle voiture êtes-vous venue? S'il vous reste une once de bon sens, c'est le moment de le prouver."

"Je suis venue dans une Chevrolet Camaro blanche. Je vais la prendre pour rentrer. Quoique...peut-être pas, Sam?"

"Bien sûr, Nikkie, je vais te reconduire chez toi," répondit le changeling en hochant la tête. Il ne semblait absolument pas embarrassé par le fait qu'il était encore nu. "Bill, as-tu besoin d'un coup de main, ici?"

"Je pense qu'on pourra y arriver tous les deux, avec Eric. Pourrais-tu nous débarrasser de ce sac d'os?"

"Eggs? Je vais voir ça."

Le changeling s'approcha du premier homme à qui la ménade avait parlé, et Eric le suivit. 'Eggs' se tenait là, dans une sorte de transe, heureusement pour lui.

"Est-ce que tu peux le porter?" demanda Eric à Sam. Sam était musclé, mais il n'était pas très grand. Ses tentatives pour soulever le poids mort qu'était Eggs ne rencontrèrent aucun succès. "Je vais le faire." Eric chargea Ben sur son épaule, comme il avait porté Sookie pour l'éloigner de l'orgie plus tôt dans la soirée, et le porta jusqu'à la Camaro de Tara. Tara fixa Eggs avec une expression impassible sur le visage...était-ce de l'inquiétude? "Il ne se souviendra de rien," lui assura Eric.

Elle déglutit et détourna le regard. "J'aimerais bien pouvoir en dire autant. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais vu cette...chose, quelle qu'elle soit. Je voudrais n'être jamais venue ici, déjà, pour commencer. Ça me dégoûtait de faire ça. Je croyais que Eggs en valait la peine. Mais non. Personne ne vaut la peine de faire des trucs pareils."

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une si mauvaise amie pour Sookie après tout, bien que son blabla soit fatiguant. "Je peux effacer votre mémoire aussi," lui proposa Eric.

"Non. Il faut que je me souvienne. Certaines des choses que j'ai apprises, ce soir, méritent d'être retenues, même si ça doit peser des tonnes sur la conscience. Mais ils sont tous morts. Tous sauf Eggs, Andy et moi. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on parle? Vous allez pas vous en prendre à nous?"

C'était bien trop vrai. Il croisa le regard de Sookie avant de reporter son attention sur Tara. "Ecoutez, Tara..." Quand elle croisa son regard, il lui effaça chaque souvenir de cette nuit. Sa boussole morale ne pointait pas toujours au nord - s'il avait même une boussole morale - mais effacer des souvenirs était quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement; c'était presque comme voler une portion de la vie de quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison suffisante pour qu'une femme humaine se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et le risque qu'elle en parle, même des années plus tard, était trop grand pour être ignoré.

Bill commença à faire un feu, alors qu'Eric retournait sous le porche pour s'assurer que rien ne détonnait. Enfin, rien à part les os, les chairs humaines et le sang. Il entra aussi dans la cabine pour récupérer les clés des voitures et il en profita pour récupérer son manteau et le pull de Sookie. Il retourna dans le jardin, et se dirigea vers Sookie, qui se tenait à côté d'Andy.

"Pourquoi Bill déteste-t-il tant les Bellefleur, au fait?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui mettait son pull sur les épaules.

"Oh! C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Cela remonte à l'époque où Bill était encore humain." Il jeta son manteau dans sa voiture et retourna à la cabine pour aider Bill à allumer le feu. "Sookie m'a posé une question sur les Bellefleur," lui dit-il. La mâchoire de Bill se contracta, mais il ne dit rien. "Devrais-je allumer un autre feu à l'avant de la cabine? Plus vite ça brûlera, mieux ce sera."

Une voiture roula sur le gravier, et ils retournèrent à l'avant de la cabine, en laissant leur petit feu prendre. Il sembla prendre facilement. Le chauffeur, une femme, se gara et fixa cette horrible scène à travers son pare-brise.

"Nous ne pouvons pas créer plusieurs foyers d'incendie en même temps," lui dit Bill en continuant leur conversation, "ils seraient capables d'en déduire que ce n'est pas un accident. Ces progrès de la police scientifique m'exaspèrent."

Eric leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience. "Si nous n'avions pas décidé de sortir de la clandestinité, ils seraient bien obligés d'accuser un humain." Il fit un signe de la main vers la pile de corps. "Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont... Et puis, c'est tellement tentant de faire de nous des boucs émissaires! C'est rageant, quand on pense à la facilité avec laquelle nous pourrions les écraser."

"Hey, les gars," les appela Sookie en agitant la main. "Je ne suis pas une Martienne. Je suis humaine et je peux vous entendre."

La femme dans la voiture choisit ce moment pour sortir de son véhicule, et elle courut jusqu'à Andy qui se tenait toujours stupidement à la même place. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Andy?" demanda-t-elle. "Saletés de vampires."

Eric haussa un sourcil. Une autre Bellefleur? Peut-être le 'boudin' que l'éloquente Tara avait mentionné avant?

"Ils lui ont sauvé la vie, Portia!" dit Sookie.

C'était ennuyeux. Eric fourra les jeux de clés qu'il avait récupéré dans sa poche et se dirigea vers les voitures garées dans l'allée. Il entendit Bill, Sookie, et Andy parler des évènements de la soirée, mais il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Les voitures ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Des gobelets vides, des cannettes de bière, des cassettes et des CDs, un sac de linge. La dernière voiture était une Lincoln, et lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffre, il sentit immédiatement l'odeur du sang.

"Mais je n'ai aucune preuve," disait sombrement Andy.

"Oh, je crois que si," lança Eric. Ils le rejoignirent et fixèrent les vêtements ensanglantés et le portefeuille qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Eric ouvrit le portefeuille et chercha une pièce d'identité.

Andy regarda par-dessus son bras. "A qui appartient-il?"

Le permis de conduire était un peu vieux mais le nom était bien lisible. "Lafayette Reynold."

Il dut ignorer les limitations de vitesse sur tout le trajet de retour jusqu'à Shreveport, faisant la course avec le soleil, tout en s'assurant attentivement de ne croiser aucune voiture de police. Ils ne seraient pas très tolérants d'un vampire en Lycra rose.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Créateurs et Rois_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. T3 Créateurs et Rois

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: Créateurs et Rois -**

Eric n'eut aucune nouvelle de Bill ou Sookie jusqu'à la nuit où Pam fit irruption dans son bureau, d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas et s'exclama, "Bill est retourné auprès de Lorena!"

Il releva la tête de la liste de stock sur laquelle il était entrain de travailler sur son ordinateur portable. "Quoi?" réussit-il à dire.

Pam s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et lui fit un large sourire qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme jubilatoire. "Lorena a convoqué Bill à Jackson, et il a accepté de se remettre avec elle. Il a dit qu'il rentrerait demain pour faire des _arrangements_" - elle étira le mot et le savoura - "pour Sookie. Il veut que tout soit réglé avant de la revoir. Je suppose qu'il veut faire passer la pilule plus facilement quand il lui le dira."

A ce moment-là, l'ordinateur était fermé et repoussé et Eric tournait le dos à Pam, les bras croisés sur le torse. "Merde," marmonna-t-il.

"Il a dit qu'il appellerait demain soir pour nous laisser savoir quand il serait arrivé, et puis il viendra te voir la nuit suivante. Je suppose que tu es concerné par ces arrangements." Elle secoua la tête et rigola. "Au moins, maintenant, elle saura qu'elle est de nouveau sur le marché."

Eric fit soudainement volte-face et lui lança un regard noir, à un cheveu de son visage. "Prend garde à ce que tu dis."

Elle eut la grâce de paraître confuse. "Désolée."

Bill n'appela pas la nuit suivante, et la nuit d'après ne fut que plus silencieuse. Alors que Bubba était assis dans son bureau à jouer à déplier et à replier des trombones, Eric appela ses contacts humains dans le manoir du Roi du Mississippi, Russell Edgington. Ils lui confirmèrent ce qu'il savait déjà. Bill avait disparu, et Sookie était en danger.

"Bubba," dit-il sombrement en raccrochant le téléphone. Bubba était un idiot, mais au moins il était loyal et fort - comme un gros chien.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Ramène ta fraise à Bon Temps et va protéger Sookie de ta vie jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous arrive. Je m'en moque si elle râle. Compris?" Bubba hocha la tête. "En partant, dis à Pam de venir ici."

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Pam entra et s'assit silencieusement, apparemment capable de sentir son humeur. Il croisa son regard.

"Voilà ce qu'on sait," commença-t-il. "Bill a été convoqué à Jackson par Lorena, et elle a entendu parler d'un projet sur lequel il travaille."

"Est-ce que c'est le projet pour Sophie-Anne, celui dont il ne peut pas te parler?"

"Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qu'il a disparu, et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Pour notre sécurité à tous."

"Et quelle est la place de Sookie dans tout ça?" lui demanda Pam. Leur méthode de question/réponse marchait généralement bien pour régler leurs problèmes, et Pam se glissa dans son rôle avec autant de facilité que d'habitude.

"Je ne peux que supposer qu'elle a entendu parler de ce projet. Je vais passer quelques coups de fils et débourser un peu d'argent."

"L'un de tes nombreux talents," remarqua Pam avec un petit sourire.

"Va chez Sookie et dis-lui ce qu'on sait." Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, il ajouta, "Ne mentionne pas Lorena."

Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient avoir le moindre espoir de trouver Bill sans Sookie, et pas seulement à cause de son don, mais parce qu'il lui avait probablement parlé de ce projet qui avait commencé toute cette embrouille. Si elle entendait parler de Lorena, elle refuserait probablement de les aider - et il ne pourrait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit qu'il redoutait aussi le risque de la blesser, ce que la vérité au sujet de Lorena ferait probablement.

Chow surveilla le bar pour le reste de la nuit alors qu'Eric passait des heures au téléphone, à proférer des menaces et à offrir des pots de vin. Entre deux de ces coups de fils, il reçut un appel du portable de Pam.

"Elle est en sécurité?" demanda-t-il, sans même prendre la peine la saluer.

"Oui. Mais Bubba a dû la sauver d'une agression au bar."

"Déjà? Putain. Est-ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe?"

"Non. Elle croyait que Bill était à Seattle."

Eric serra et desserra les poings. "Où est-elle maintenant?"

"Elle est devant moi. Elle ne parle pas."

"Laisse-moi lui parler." Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il entendit la douce pulsation de son sang dans son cou. "Sookie, tu m'entends?" demanda-t-il. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. "Je sais que tu m'écoutes. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis: pour le moment, ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Comporte-toi normalement. Ne change strictement rien à ta façon de vivre. Quelqu'un veillera constamment sur toi, même dans la journée, que tu t'en aperçoives ou pas." Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce. "Nous vengerons Bill et nous assurerons ta protection jour et nuit."

"Je ne savais pas qu'il devait rentrer hier soir," dit-elle à la fin de son speech, et sa voix était si minuscule.

A ce moment-là, il aurait aimé que Bill soit là juste pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer. Alors Bill n'avait rien dit à son amante. Pas de 'Ma créatrice m'appelle, et je dois obéir." Rien. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à lui dire, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort, mais Pam reprit la parole avant lui.

"Il avait...de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer."

Eric entendit le souffle de Sookie se couper dans sa gorge, un bruit qui lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Dis à Pam de la fermer," aboya-t-il.

Sookie ne passa pas le message - pas que ça aurait été nécessaire. "Donc, tu connaissais ces mauvaises nouvelles et tu savais qu'il devait rentrer," lui dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, il l'entendit disparaître, et Pam avait récupéré le téléphone.

"Pardonne-moi, Maître," lui dit Pam. "Je ne-"

"Reviens ici. Il y a beaucoup à faire."

Il devait aller à Jackson; ça c'était clair. Et il avait besoin que Sookie y aille aussi si possible. Après avoir hésité pendant un moment, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alcide Herveaux. Alcide accepta d'accompagner Sookie à Jackson et de la protéger pour annuler la dette de son père. S'étant occupé de ça, Eric resta au téléphone avec différents contacts à lui au Mississippi jusqu'à ce que l'aube l'interrompe.

* * *

La maison de Sookie était sombre et silencieuse lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte la nuit suivante. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et la porte était vérouillée. Il lévita jusqu'à ses fenêtres pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Il ignora pratiquement une des fenêtres avant de réaliser que c'était celle de sa chambre et qu'elle était allongée sur son lit dans une longue chemise de nuit. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il ouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa dans la chambre et referma la fenêtre.

L'odeur qui régnait dans sa chambre était délicieuse, comme la dernière fois où il avait été là, un mélange de linge propre, de parfum, et d'_elle_. Sookie était couchée sur le côté avant les genoux remontés, presque dans une position foetale. Son visage était couvert de larmes séchées, et ses longs cheveux reposaient sur l'oreiller en une masse emmêlée. Même si elle dormait, il était assez près d'elle pour que son sang lui dise qu'elle était dans un état très fragile. Elle était terrifiée et seule. Son corps souffrait de ne pas en ressentir un autre derrière elle.

Après s'être débarrassé de son t-shirt, il se glissa derrière elle dans le lit. Il effleura le bras de Sookie du bout des doigts puis enroula son bras autour de sa taille, pour la serrer contre lui. Même si ses cheveux ne lui offraient pas leur habituelle odeur propre, ils sentaient toujours elle, et il y enfonça son nez jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa nuque. Sa peau était si chaude et si douce alors qu'il faisait courir son nez et ses lèvres contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et absorba la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentait à être près d'elle comme ça, à la serrer dans ses bras dans son propre lit. Des minutes ou des heures auraient pu s'écouler; il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Si Lorena avait été sa créatrice, il l'aurait tué sans hésiter avant de retourner dans ce lit, aux côtés de cette femme.

Sookie gigota et sembla atteindre un niveau de conscience lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se tourna sur le dos et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer plus près. Il avait trouvé le bonheur absolu, réalisa-t-il, après avoir passé des siècles à croire que c'était une chose après l'autre. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe de Sookie, remontant sa chemise de nuit au passage, et il sentit son souffle chaud et moite sur son torse alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. La plaisir de Sookie nourrissait le sien alors que son coeur s'emballait, et il pressa son corps contre le sien. Alors qu'il baissait la tête pour goûter ses lèvres, il réalisa que la main de Sookie avait erré jusqu'à sa braguette. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas menée une vie entièrement corrompue parce que les dieux semblaient avoir décidé de le récompenser ce soir.

Puis Sookie reprit complètement conscience, détruisant l'illusion de bonheur d'Eric en le repoussant brusquement avec un halètement de choc et de déplaisir.

"C'est moi," lui assura-t-il d'une voix calme.

"Eric! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui demanda-t-elle avec colère.

N'était-ce pas évident? "De gros câlins," dit-il.

"Espèce de salaud!" s'énerva-t-elle. "Je t'ai pris pour Bill! J'ai cru qu'il était rentré!"

C'était comme une gifle pour lui, et de nombreuses réponses et insultes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Mais il se mordit la langue, et se contenta de lui dire, "Sookie, tu as besoin d'une douche."

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. "Quoi?"

"Tu as les cheveux sales et une haleine à assommer un cheval." Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai mais ça la convaincrait de prendre une douche, où elle pourrait se préparer à voir Pam et Chow, qui étaient déjà en route.

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Je m'en fous royalement."

"Va te laver," dit-il, plus fermement cette fois.

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Parce que j'ai à te parler et que je doute que tu veuilles avoir une longue conversation avec moi dans de telles conditions." Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau sur son corps, en sachant que son désir serait bien évident. "Quant à moi, je ne verrais absolument aucun inconvénient à rester au lit avec toi, mais, dans ce cas, je préférerais que ce soit avec l'hygiénique Sookie que je connais et que j'appréciais tant jusqu'à présent."

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour bondir loin de ses bras. Elle ouvrit chaque tiroir de sa commode et attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Eric ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête en entendant l'eau couler presque immédiatement après qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce. Il prit un instant pour l'imaginer sous la douche avec de la vapeur tout autour d'elle. Il pouvait presque voir et goûter l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau et se transformait en gouttelettes au bout de son nez, à la pointe de ses cheveux, sur ses oreilles, ses tétons...Ces pensées ne l'aidaient pas vraiment vu son état d'esprit actuel.

Il se leva du lit, et le refit parfaitement, lissant les draps et les couvertures et regonflant les oreillers. Il pouvait entendre que Pam et Chow étaient arrivés, mais il les laissa attendre. En entendant le sèche-cheveux de Sookie rugir dans la salle de bain, il remit son t-shirt puis regarda par la fenêtre. Il y eut soudainement un grand bruit dans la salle de bain, puis un cri de douleur. "Espèce de salaud!"

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle parlait de Bill.

Quelques minutes de silence gêné suivirent avant qu'elle n'émerge de la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il fut heureux de la voir comme ça, avec du maquillage et ses cheveux propres et brillants, et même un pull ridicule avec un renne dessus. Il ne manqua pas son observation satisfaite de lui non plus.

"Pam et Chow peuvent-ils entrer?"

Elle ne dit rien mais fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'elle les eut invité à entrer, Pam et Chow passèrent le pas de la porte et prirent la liberté d'explorer le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Ça ne sembla pas déranger Sookie. Eric perdit patience et lança un regard perçant à Pam, et ils le suivirent à la table de cuisine de Sookie. Elle réchauffa des bouteilles de TrueBlood pour eux alors que Chow lorgnait Sookie tout en parlant à Pam en Japonais de 'notre petit animal de compagnie'. Eric les ignora. Il allait devoir faire du mal à Sookie dans quelques minutes, et il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être.

Elle posa une bouteille de sang devant chacun d'eux. Eric en but une gorgée par courtoisie, il n'avait pas faim, et il ne voulait certainement pas cette saloperie alors qu'un tel délice était assis à côté de lui.

"Vous avez du nouveau, pour Bill?" Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir si elle voulait entendre la réponse ou non.

"Quelques petites choses, oui," lui dit-il. "Je sais qu'il a été enlevé."

Les émotions de Sookie étaient si confuses qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une d'entre elles. "Par qui?"

Ce fut Chow qui lui répondit. "Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Les déclarations des témoins ne sont pas concordantes."

C'était peu de le dire. Plusieurs d'entre eux se contredisaient complètement.

La colère brûla à travers le mix d'émotions de Sookie. "Laissez-les-moi. S'ils sont humains, je me charge des vérifications d'usage."

Eric réussit à retenir un sourire, mais il ne put pas empêcher son admiration de pointer dans sa voix. "S'ils étaient sous notre tutelle, nous n'hésiterions pas une seconde. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas." Ils étaient sous la tutelle d'Edgington, et s'il était dans le coup, il n'avait aucun espoir de recevoir la moindre coopération de sa part.

"Tu pourrais être plus explicite?" lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"Ces humains doivent allégeance au roi du Mississippi."

Bill avait apparemment très peu parlé de son monde à Sookie. Elle sembla surprise d'apprendre qu'il y _avait _un roi dans l'état voisin. Eric se demanda si elle avait entendu parler de Sophie-Anne, ici, dans son propre état. Est-ce que Bill essayait de la protéger, ou la gardait-il dans le noir pour une autre raison?

"Pardon? J'ai bien entendu? Tu as dit le...le roi?" Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent. "Le roi du Mississippi?" Il hocha la tête et regarda une vague d'amusement apparaître sur son visage. Elle réaliserait bientôt qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans. "Pour de vrai?" Il hocha une fois de plus la tête, imité par une Pam et un Chow ennuyés. "Tu veux dire que tu es le roi de Louisiane?" En prononçant ces mots, elle éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rire amusé, mais un rire nerveux et hystérique. Elle en avait besoin donc il la laissa rire tout en lui disant ce qu'elle savait déjà. "Oh, non! Je ne suis que le sheriff de la Cinquième Zone."

Son rire hystérique empira jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Chow se lécha les lèvres, et Pam observa Sookie comme si elle était une attraction de cirque. Sookie se leva et alla se faire chauffer une boisson dans le micro-onde. Quand elle les rejoignit, elle semblait s'être calmée.

"Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça avant," dit-elle. _Non, _Bill_ ne t'a jamais parlé de ça avant. _"Alors, comme ça, vous avez découpé les Etats-Unis en royaumes?"

Eric ignora les regards disant 'Elle est vraiment si ignorante que ça?' de ses partenaires, et il se concentra sur Sookie. "Oui. Cela date de l'arrivée des premiers vampires en Amérqiue." Certains arguaient que des Vampires Natifs Américains existaient, mais la plupart d'entre eux s'accordaient à dire que le vampirisme était apparu en Eurasie pour ensuite migrer vers le Nouveau Monde. "Bien sûr," continua-t-il, "le système politique a évolué au fil du temps. Nous n'étions que quelques-uns, au début. Et notre population ne s'est guère accrue, au cours des deux premiers siècles. La traversée était extrêmement périlleuse." Et ils ne voulaient pas souffrir de l'extrémisme religieux des puritains; ils avaient vu ce qui était arrivé aux sorcières. "Difficile de tenir toute la durée du voyage avec le peu de sang disponible à bord. Et l'achat de la Louisiane a grandement changé les choses." Sa maison était passé de colonie Française à Etat des Etats-Unis, provoquant un grand bouleversement dans leur monde.

"Et les royaumes sont divisés en...?" demanda Sookie.

"Zone," expliqua-t-il patiemment. "Appellation qui a remplacé celle de 'fiefs', récemment jugée trop désuète. Chaque zone est sous le contrôle d'un sheriff. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes ici dans la Cinquième Zone du royaume de Louisiane. Stan, que tu as rencontré à Dallas, est le sheriff de la sixième zone du royaume de..." Il s'interrompit en se rappelant qu'il devait garder cette explication dans son monde à elle. "Au Texas."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, et il pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien - dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était fatiguée et terrifiée, blessée et en colère, confuse et seule. S'ils avaient eu un vrai lien, il aurait pu lui offrir du réconfort, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'observer pour le moment.

"Donc," dit-elle en se reprenant, "Bill a été enlevé. Ça s'est passé de jour, j'imagine?" Eric hocha la tête, tout comme Pam et Chow. "Et plusieurs témoins ont assisté à la scène, des humains qui vivent dans le royaume du Mississippi. Et ces humains sont sous le contrôle d'un roi vampire. C'est bien ça?"

"Russell Edgington," précisa Eric. "Oui, ils vivent dans son royaume, mais je ne doute pas de parvenir à faire parler quelques-uns de ces humains. Moyennant finance." Un prix exorbitant.

"Le roi ne te laissera pas les interroger?" lui demanda Sookie en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous ne le lui avons pas demandé. Il n'est pas impossible que Bill ait été enlevé sur son ordre."

"Et comment pourrais-je trouver ces témoins?" demanda-t-elle. "Si je le voulais, évidemment."

Il était fier d'elle, et il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas trop sur son visage. "Nous avons déjà pensé à un moyen de te mettre en contact avec eux. Je ne parle pas seulement des gens que j'ai achetés pour qu'ils me parlent de ce qui s'est passé, mais de toutes les personnes qui sont, de près ou de loin, en contact avec Russell." Il s'interrompit brièvement. "C'est risqué. Je devais te dire tout ça, pour que ça ait une chance de marcher. Et tu pourrais refuser. On a déjà essayé de te neutraliser. Apparemment, pour l'heure, ceux qui retiennent Bill ne savent pas grand chose-sur toi. Mais tôt ou tard, Bill parlera. Et si tu trouves dans les parages à ce moment-là...cette fois, ils ne te rateront pas."

Acceptant ça avec une contenance parfaite, elle répondit, "Si Bill a déjà craqué, ils n'auront plus vraiment besoin de moi."

Pam lança un rapide coup d'oeil prudent à Eric, "Pas nécessairement," dit-elle à Sookie.

"Racontez-moi tout depuis le début," dit Sookie, avec une pointe de résignation dans la voix.

Elle quitta la table pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de sang pour Chow. Eric avait à peine touché à la sienne. Il le sirota alors que Pam raconter à Sookie la longue histoire qu'ils avaient déduits de ses nombreux coups de fil de la nuit précédente. L'histoire était tirée par les cheveux, mais elle avait l'air raisonnable dans la bouche de Pam. Sookie remit en question la sécurité de la compagnie Anubis. Pam lui expliqua leur théorie, qui n'était probablement qu'une connerie, et parla à Sookie du feu 'accidentel'. Finalement, Sookie posa la question critique - la question qui les avait fait venir ici.

"Et pourquoi voudrait-on capturer Bill?"

Il l'étudiant attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe prouvant qu'elle savait quelque chose. Elle croisa calmement son regard et attendit une réponse.

"Bill travaillait sur un projet très spécial. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à ce sujet?"

"Quel projet?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Pam et Chow, leur faisant clairement comprendre de ne rien dire, et ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sookie et parla lentement. "J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois au courant de rien, Sookie." En fait, en sachant qu'il avait découvert ce soir à quel point elle était ignorante de leur monde, c'était assez facile à croire. Mais il devait la pousser. C'était trop important.

Sur la défensive, elle répliqua avec colère, "Ah oui? Depuis quand les vampires vident-ils leur sac devant un humain? Et Bill est bien un vampire, que je sache, non?"

Après un autre regard d'avertissement à ses partenaires, il demanda, "Tu veux nous faire croire que Bill ne t'a pas dit ce sur quoi il travaillait?"

"Oui." Elle baissa les yeux, mais il y vit de la douleur au lieu de malhonnêteté. "Pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est vrai."

Une tentative de plus. Ravalant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il la fixa avec l'expression la plus dure qu'il réussit à faire apparaître sur son visage. "Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je ne peux pas savoir si tu mens ou non - ce qui, en soi, est déjà extrêmement étonnant. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne me trompes pas. Je pourrais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues tout ce que tu sais, ou jusqu'à ce que j'aie acquis la certitude que tu me dis la vérité." Il s'interrompit pour la laisser absorber ça. Elle avait l'air suffisamment effrayée. "Mais, si tu étais trop abîmée, cela pourrait compromettre la suite de mon plan. Et puis, à vrai dire, que tu sois ou non au courant de ce que Bill manigançait derrière notre dos ne nous importe pas tant que ça."

A sa plus grande surprise, sa peur se transforma en choc et en colère. C'était inattendu. Bien évidemment, elle _savait_ quelque chose.

"Cette fois, ça a provoqué une réaction," dit Pam, comme si Sookie ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Eric fronça les sourcils et étudia le visage de Sookie. "Mais pas celle que j'attendais..."

Peut-être qu'elle avait vu le projet, ou peut-être qu'elle avait découvert sur quoi son amant travaillait. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'était les implications de tout ça, le fait que c'était secret.

"Je ne suis pas très emballée par l'option de la torture," murmura-t-elle, d'une voix qui commençait à s'éteindre. "Et Bill me manque." Sur ces mots, elle perdit toute contenance et commença à pleurer. "J'espère au moins que vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a menti, si vous le savez," leur dit-elle à travers ses larmes. "Pam m'a parlé de mauvaises nouvelles."

Pam et sa grande gueule. Il lui lança un regard noir. Si cette découverte décidait Sookie à ne pas les aider, il s'assurerait que Pam le paye cher.

"Elle fuit à nouveau," dit Pam, mal à l'aise. Puis elle prit une expression convaincue. "Je crois qu'on devrait l'avertir avant son départ pour le Mississippi. De plus, si elle garde encore certains secrets pour Bill, ça va..."

Maintenant, ça avait du sens. Si Sookie connaissait la vérité, peut-être qu'elle voudrait leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait si elle pensait que ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à Bill. Son désir de vengeance pourrait être aussi utile que son désir de le sauver l'aurait été. Mais là encore, Sookie ne lui avait jamais semblé être ce genre de créature. Peut-être qu'elle avait une profondeur inconnue.

"Pam et Chow, allez attendre dehors," dit-il finalement, et ils lui obéirent sans dire un mot. Sookie vacilla légèrement sur sa chaise, et il sut immédiatement qu'elle allait s'évanouir. "Tu n'as pas intérêt." _Tu es plus forte que ça. _Et elle l'était: elle se redressa et la vie revint dans ses yeux.

Il n'aimait pas qu'une table les sépare, il se leva et prit la place de Pam, avançant la chaise pour faire face à Sookie. Il se pencha vers elle et plaça sa main sur celles de Sookie. Elles semblaient inhabituellement petites et froides, et il fit courir son pouce d'une manière apaisante sur sa peau. Le visage d'Eric était très près de celui de Sookie, mais elle ne le regardait pas. L'avait-elle prit au sérieux lorsqu'il avait menacé de la torturer?

"Ne crois pas que je prenne plaisir à te faire peur. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi." Il ne crachait pas vraiment le morceau mais presque. Il lui sourit. "Sans compter que j'ai envie de te sauter." Il crachait une partie du morceau et était honnête à la fois. Et pourtant, elle n'eut toujours aucune réaction? "Quand on s'embrasse..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Sookie, et ses crocs sortirent. "C'est très excitant." Il se pencha plus prit et respira son odeur, en repensant à la sensation du corps de Sookie sous le sien sur le capot de sa voiture, en repensant à la façon dont le corps de Sookie, chaud et doux, s'était moulé au sien dans son lit. Toutes pensées de Bill et du projet secret avaient disparu.

"Bizarrement, le plan torture ne me branche pas plus que ça," dit-elle.

Il plaça sa bouche près de l'oreille de Sookie et sourit. "Ah! Cette perspective a pourtant eu un effet tout à fait palpable sur Chow."

"Tu ne pourrais pas abréger le suspense?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. "Tu vas me torturer, oui ou non? Tu es mon ami ou mon ennemi? Tu vas tout faire pour retrouver Bill ou tu vas le laisser tomber?"

Il se recula, reprenant sa position initiale, et eut un rire sans joie. Comment pouvait-elle même lui demander s'il était son ami ou son ennemi alors qu'il avait prit son parti à chaque tournant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré? Et croyait-elle vraiment qu'il pourrait toucher au moindre cheveux sur sa tête? Peut-être que ce n'était pas les vampires qui ne 'vidaient pas leurs sacs' à Sookie, mais qu'elle ne le réalisait tout simplement pas lorsqu'ils le faisaient.

"Sookie," soupira-t-il, "tu es vraiment incroyable. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te torturer." Il sourit. "D'abord, parce que cela abîmerait cette peau de satin que je compte bien, un jour, caresser dans son intégralité. Ensuite, parce que, tout comme tu n'auras pas toujours aussi peur de moi, tu ne seras pas toujours aussi dévouée à Bill que tu l'es maintenant." L'heure de lui faire du mal était venue, et il haïssait Bill de le forcer à faire ça. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire." Il fit glisser ses doigts à travers ceux de Sookie, et agrippa sa main, ravi lorsqu'elle serra la sienne en retour. Les yeux de Sookie furent clairs et résolus lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens. Ça lui ferait peut-être moins mal si elle savait que Bill n'avait pas eu le choix, donc il choisit ses mots prudemment. "Bill a été appelé dans le Mississippi par un vampire, une femelle qu'il a connu il y a des années." Il s'interrompit au cas où elle voudrait dire quelque chose, mais elle resta silencieuse. "J'ignore si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais les vampires ne s'accouplent jamais entre eux, mis à part pour de brèves rencontres d'une nuit. Il y a une bonne raison à cela: le partage du sexe et du sang donne aux deux amants une formidable emprise l'un sur l'autre, une emprise irrésistible et éternelle."

Ses relations sexuelles occasionnelles avec Pam était une rare exception; en fait, la plupart des exceptions étaient entre des vampires et leurs créateurs. De nombreux vampires étaient créés spécialement à cause d'un attachement sentimental, et le lien entre un vampire et son créateur était déjà si fort que leurs rapports sexuels ne changeaient pas grand-chose.

Il continua, "Cette vampire..."

"Son nom."

Il avait espéré que Sookie ne rendrait pas ça plus personnel que ça ne l'était, mais elle était humaine après tout. "Lorena." Au bout d'un moment, il continua. "Elle est dans le Mississippi, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si elle y réside de façon permanente ou si elle s'y est rendue uniquement pour y attirer Bill. Elle habitait Seattle, auparavant. Je le sais parce que Bill et elle y ont vécu ensemble de longues années. J'ignore quelle était son intention en l'invitant à la rejoindre là-bas, comme j'ignore quel prétexte elle a invoqué pour ne pas venir le voir ici...peut-être Bill a-t-il préféré, par égard pour toi..." Ça semblait stupide de dire que Bill n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, quand il l'avait si clairement fait, que ce soit intentionnel ou non. Il décida de souligner à nouveau le fait que Bill n'avait pas eut le choix. "Il est aussitôt redevenu complètement...intoxiqué par sa simple présence. Au bout de quelques nuits, il a appelé Pam pour lui dire qu'il rentrait en Louisiane en avance, sans t'en avertir. Il voulait régler la question de ton avenir avant de te revoir."

Elle déglutit et répéta, "Mon...avenir?"

"Bill tenait à s'assurer que tu ne manquerais de rien après votre séparation." Et, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait eut l'intention de demander à Eric de veiller sur elle, même si ça allait sans dire.

"Me verser une pension."

Ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça d'une manière réconfortante. "Il voulait...Laissons cela pour l'instant. Je n'aurais pas été obligé de t'en dire autant si Pam ne s'était pas mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Je t'aurais envoyée là-bas sans rien dire, préférant te laisser dans l'ignorance plutôt que de devoir retourner le couteau dans la plaie, te blesser avec des mots sortis de ma propre bouche. Et je n'aurais pas eu à te supplier comme je vais devoir le faire maintenant." Elle resserra sa main autour de celle d'Eric, et il ne put pas s'empêcher d'en être enchanté, malgré les circonstances. "Ce que je vais faire..." Il s'interrompit et se demanda ce qu'il devrait lui dire concernant sa propre implication dans tout ça. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose? Si elle connaissait les implications politiques, est-ce que ça la convaincrait ou la dissuaderait de l'aider? "Et tu dois bien comprendre que je risque ma peau autant que toi, dans cette affaire, Sookie." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son expression se fit interrogatrice. "Oui, Sookie, il n'y a pas que ta vie et celle de Bill qui soient en jeu. Mon poste et peut-être même ma propre existence le sont tout autant."

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il lui avait admit qu'il - celui qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait le considérer comme un ami ou un ennemi - avait besoin d'elle. Et il vit dans les yeux de Sookie que ça comptait. Il lui caressa gentiment les doigts et lui expliqua son arrangement avec Alcide Herveaux, et elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Le type qui t'a attaqué, l'autre soir, était de Jackson," continua-t-il, "d'après les factures que l'on a retrouvées dans sa voiture. Et c'était un lycanthrope, comme la tête de loup sur son blouson le laissait supposer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en avait après toi. Mais, d'après moi, cela signifie que Bill est vivant. Ceux qui ont envoyé ce lycanthrope voulaient sans doute se servir de toi pour faire pression sur lui."

"Dans ce cas, ils auraient mieux fait de s'en prendre à Lorena," observa-t-elle avec amertume.

Même malgré sa douleur et sa confusion, elle était brillante. "Peut-être l'ont-ils déjà fait. Mais peut-être Bill a-t-il également compris que Lorena l'avait trahi. Il n'aurait pas été enlevé si elle n'avait pas révélé le secret qu'il lui avait confié. Une autre pièce du puzzle nous manque: la raison pour laquelle Lorena se trouvait là, justement. Si elle était un membre régulier de la communauté du Mississippi, je l'aurais su, j'imagine. Mais je réfléchirai à cette nouvelle énigme à mes moments perdus. Si ce plan ne marche pas, nous serons obligés d'en venir aux représailles, c'est-à-dire de kidnapper l'un des leurs. Ce qui nous conduira presque obligatoirement à la guerre ouverte. Et une guerre - même avec le Mississippi - coûte toujours très cher, en effectifs, en temps et en argent. De toute façon, au bout du compte, ils tueraient Bill quand même. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : s'ils ont kidnappé Bill - et s'il est encore en vie -, nous le récupérerons d'une manière ou d'une autre." Les doigts d'Eric s'immobilisèrent. "Vous serez bientôt réunis. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux." _Ou tu pourrais être à moi, comme tu devrais l'être. Comme tu le seras un jour. _"Pour répondre à ta question, je suis ton ami.. Et je le resterai aussi longtemps que je le pourrais sans mettre mon existence ou l'avenir de ma zone en danger."

Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel à un humain, et il avait à peine réalisé ce qu'il racontait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Si Sookie avait la moindre compréhension de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle n'en montra rien.

"Aussi longtemps que ça t'arrangera, tu veux dire."

Il se serait sentit moins insulté si elle l'avait giflé, et elle sembla lire clairement sa réaction. Ce n'était pas sa faute, se rappela-t-il. Elle ne savait rien de leurs habitudes...ce que ça signifiait pour lui de tenir à elle comme ça, et encore moins ce que ça signifiait de le lui dire. Il lui caressa lentement l'avant bras. Son attachement à elle devrait le troubler, mais il réalisait qu'il l'appréciait au contraire.

"Laisse-moi te poser une question, Eric." Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle continue. "Si je t'ai bien compris, Bill travaillait sur un projet tenu secret, mais tu ne le savais pas. C'est bien ça?"

Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était bien ça. Sophie-Anne lui avait parlé d'un projet secret, et il ne pouvait pas croire que Bill ait plusieurs projets secrets. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, il répondit, "La reine de Louisiane m'a dit qu'elle avait un travail à confier à Bill...mais elle ne m'a pas précisé de quelle mission il s'agissait...ni pourquoi c'était à Bill qu'elle voulait la confier, ni combien de temps ça lui prendrait."

"Mais alors pourquoi la reine n'a-t-elle pas lancé des recherches pour retrouver Bill elle-même?"

Eric garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens. "Parce qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il a disparu."

"Comment est-ce possible?"

Elle était sur le point de découvrir pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle - pourquoi il était prêt à la supplier. Elle le savait, et il la laissa faire à son rythme.

"Nous ne l'en avons pas informée."

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle nous châtierait."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour ne pas avoir su assurer la sécurité de Bill, alors même qu'il était en mission spéciale pour elle."

Les yeux de Sookie s'écarquillèrent. "Et ce serait quoi, ce châtiment?"

"Oh," dit-il d'une voix légère avec un petit rire étranglé, "avec elle, difficile à dire. Quelque chose de très déplaisant, en tout cas." Et cette déplaisance se terminerait probablement par la mort.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle était comme le nord de sa boussole, et il voulait être près d'elle. Elle avait bu du chocolat chaud, et l'odeur de son souffle était entêtante. Chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque pulsation de son sang l'appelait. Il voulait la toucher partout. Il pressa sa joue contre celle de Sookie et ferma les yeux en sentant sa chaleur.

"Eric," dit-elle, sans bouger alors qu'il profitait d'elle.

"Mmm."

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que la reine va te faire, si Bill ne se présente pas à la date prévue?"

Quelque chose dans sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il se recula à nouveau. Avait-elle réalisé, finalement, le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui? C'est avec un véritable malaise qu'il répondit, "Sookie, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores, crois-moi." Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait...? Il savait qu'elle avait souhaité ne jamais le revoir. "De toute façon, la présence de Bill n'est pas indispensable, pour peu que le dossier lui soit remis en temps voulu."

Sa mâchoire se serra d'une manière qu'il aurait admiré à n'importe quel autre moment. "Et si j'accepte de faire ça pour toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange?"

Là, il sourit. Elle avait été blessée, et elle était effrayée, mais elle n'était pas une victime. C'était la qualité que Bill n'avait pas su voir en elle. Elle ne voulait pas 'd'arrangements'. Elle voulait une chance de se battre.

"Si Pam n'avait pas fait d'allusion déplacée, le retour de Bill sain et sauf t'aurait suffi. Tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion, trop contente de pouvoir lui venir en aide."

"Oui, mais maintenant, je suis au courant, pour Lorena."

"Et sachant cela, es-tu prête à coopérer?" Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ça brillait dans ses yeux depuis quelques minutes, déjà, et il sentait sa résolution.

"Oui." Elle serra les dents. "A une condition."

Il avait l'impression qu'il savait déjà, Pam avait eu raison. La vengeance était tout aussi forte que l'amour. "Et quelle est cette condition?"

"Si jamais je n'en réchappe pas, je veux que tu la supprimes."

Pendant un moment, il fut surpris que ses soupçons soient confirmés, et puis il éclata de rire. "Mais je serais obligé de payer une amende colossale! Et j'aurais intérêt à frapper le premier. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle a plus de trois cents ans." L'amende n'était pas un problème; il avait déjà payé une fois pour sa vie, et il le referait avec plaisir.

"Tu m'as bien dit que si la reine devait te châtier, ce serait extrêmement désagréable, non?

"Exact."

"Et tu m'as bien dit que tu avais désespérément besoin de moi pour te sortir de là?"

"Exact."

"Donc, c'est ce que je demande en échange."

Sa nature impitoyable était délicieuse. "Tu sais, Sookie, tu ferais une vampire tout à fait acceptable. Soit. Marché conclu. Si tu n'en réchappes pas, tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne baisera plus jamais Bill." Il lui fit un large sourire.

"Oh, il n'y a pas que ça qui me contrarie," dit-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil. Ça devrait être intéressant. "Ah non?"

"C'est parce qu'elle l'a trahi."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sut qu'il prendrait n'importe quelle balle pour elle. Il était perdu.

"Dis-moi, Sookie," demanda-t-il doucement, "me demanderais-tu une chose pareille si Lorena était humaine?" Pas que ça comptait; il ferait ce qu'elle demandait, et il y prendrait grand plaisir.

"Si elle était humaine, je m'en chargerais moi-même."

Elle se recula et se leva, et il la suivit hors de la cuisine. Il prit son TrueBlood avec lui, vu qu'il n'en avait bu que quelques gorgées. Il était certainement affamé maintenant.

* * *

"Nous aidera-t-elle?" demanda Chow alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures.

"Oui," répondit-Eric, "mais elle le fait pour elle-même. Pas pour Bill. Et pas pour nous." _Et c'est comme ça que ça devrait être._

* * *

**J'pars en vacance! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Jackson_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. T3 Jackson

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Jackson -**

L'appartement d'Alcide Herveaux à Jackson fut facile à trouver avec les directions qu'il avait; même s'il n'avait pas connu la ville, il l'aurait trouvé sans problème. La plupart des volets avaient été baissés pour la nuit, mais il lévita et tourna autour de l'immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente fortement sa présence derrière une fenêtre. Il toqua doucement en espérant que le Lycanthrope n'avait rien entendu.

Sookie, cependant, ruina son plan en poussant un cri aigu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le volet fut levé, et Sookie se tenait derrière le double-vitrage, ses cheveux luisant presque dans les ténèbres. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers l'interrupteur et d'allumer la lumière. Il lui fit signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre et elle commença à se battre avec la poignée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, bon sang ?" lui demanda-t-elle. Derrière elle, le Lycanthrope entra en courant dans la chambre, torse nu. Sookie l'ignora. "Tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille. J'ai besoin de dormir, moi, figure-toi ! Et puis, il va falloir que tu perdes l'habitude de te pointer n'importe où, au beau milieu de la nuit, et de compter sur moi pour te laisser entrer !"

Il eut un large sourire en entendant sa tirade. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il lui dit simplement, "Sookie, ouvre-moi."

"Non!" répliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas chez moi, ici. C'est à Alcide de décider."

Eric n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'Alcide décidait, vu que rien ne l'empêchait de parler à Sookie de là où il était maintenant. Mais il _préférerait_ être dans la chambre, donc il ravala les insultes qu'il avait sur le bout de langue. Alcide avait l'air résigné; il semblait savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'inviter Eric. Ils avaient un marché, après tout. "Que voulez-vous, Eric?"

"Nous avons à parler."

Le Lycanthrope se tourna vers Sookie, "Si je lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer maintenant, est-ce que je pourrai la lui retirer après ?"

Sookie haussa un sourcil à l'attention d'Eric et lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Et comment! Tu peux revenir sur ta décision quand ça te chante."

"Okay," soupira Alcide. "Vous pouvez entrer, Eric." Il ouvrit la moustiquaire, et Eric entra aussi gracieusement que possible par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il étudiait la pièce du regard, Sookie referma la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers elle et découvrit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le torse d'Alcide et que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Eric et ne bougèrent plus. S'était-elle envoyée en l'air avec le Lycanthrope? Sûrement pas. Il se convainquit qu'elle était bien trop honorable pour ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas digérer l'alternative.

"As-tu découvert quelque chose, Sookie ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, et elle frissonnait. "Oui. Les vampires d'ici retiennent Bill en otage."

Il s'y attendait, mais en avoir la certitude était différent. Si Edgington était mêlé à tout ça, alors ça compliquait encore plus les choses. Cette situation devrait être gérée avec prudence et finesse, au moins, songea-t-il avec ironie, il était connu pour une de ces deux qualités.

"Dites, ce n'est pas risqué, pour vous, de vous balader sur le territoire d'Edgington incognito ?"

Eric cligna des yeux et regarda le Lycanthrope qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées. "Oh, si," répondit-il, incapable de retenir un large sourire, "très risqué."

Sookie bailla bruyamment et ostensiblement. Apparemment, le fait qu'il se mettait en grand danger l'ennuyait. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Eric?"

_J'ai besoin que le Lycanthrope retourne dans sa chambre, et ensuite, j'ai besoin de te débarrasser de cette robe de chambre et de tout ce que tu portes en-dessous, de t'allonger sur le lit, et de te sauter jusqu'à l'aube._

"Tu as autre chose à m'apprendre, Sookie?"

"Oui." Ses yeux se posèrent sur un coin imaginaire de la moquette. "Ils l'ont torturé."

"Ils ne le lâcheront plus alors," dit-il doucement en la regardant. A la façon dont ses yeux brillèrent et son menton trembla, il vit qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il lui disait.

"Vous allez attaquer?"

C'était une bonne question. Attaquer serait la réponse appropriée, mais ça créerait un sacré bordel. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça maintenant, surtout pas devant Alcide Herveaux. "Je vais réfléchir à la question," lui dit-il. "Tu retournes au club demain soir?"

"Oui," dit-elle, "Russell nous a expressément invités."

Alcide, qui était resté respectueusement silencieux, ajouta, "Sookie a attiré son attention ce soir."

"Mais c'est parfait!" dit-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, en essayant de lui remonter le moral. Tout ce que le sang de Sookie lui disait pour le moment, c'était à quel point elle se sentait impuissante. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser baisser les bras parce qu'il avait toujours besoin d'elle. "Donc, demain soir, Sookie, tu iras t'asseoir avec les hommes d'Edgington et tu leur tireras les vers du nez," lui dit-il.

Elle croisa à nouveau son regard. "Eh bien, vois-tu, Éric, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Je suis drôlement contente que tu m'aies réveillée pour m'y faire penser."

Son manque de politesse était préférable à sa dépression, donc il laissa courir assez facilement. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Il sourit. "Si tu as envie que je vienne te réveiller une autre fois, tu n'as qu'à demander. C'est quand tu veux, Sookie." _De n'importe quelle façon que tu voudras._

"Va-t'en, Eric." Elle se tourna vers le Lycanthrope. "Et encore bonne nuit, Alcide."

Elle ne se débarrasserait pas de lui aussi facilement. Il resta où il était, à attendre qu'Alcide les laisse seuls, mais le Lycanthrope avait un as dans sa manche.

"Je vous retire l'autorisation de pénetrer dans mon appartement."

Merde. Il fut incapable de s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de ressortir. Mais il se força à sourire alors qu'il se tournait en faisant un signe de la main à Sookie.

* * *

Sa destination suivante fut chez Pat, un petit bar à vampires à Raymond, juste à l'extérieur de Jackson. Le club réussissait à tenir, principalement grâce à sa location aux abords du campus de l'Université Communautaire de Hinds. Il avait de grandes chances de rencontrer au moins un vampire qui pourrait lui donner des informations utiles sur Edgington.

"Leif," dit-il simplement en faisant un signe de tête au videur. Il fut admit sans problème.

Le club n'avait pas changé depuis la première et seule fois où il y avait mis les pieds, de nombreuses années auparavant. Ça ressemblait plus à un bar d'étudiants qu'à un club de vampires, avec des photos dédicacées de sportifs et de coachs célèbres encadrées, ainsi que de fanons de Hinds et d'autres écoles supérieures à proximité. Un grand panneau à l'entrée proclamait que le wi-fi était gratuit. C'était plutôt calme ce soir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une vampire qui semblait tout droit sortie d'une sororité. Elle était blonde et mince, et ses longues jambes et ses petites fesses rondes étaient mises en valeur par un jean moulant. Elle se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha, et il vit qu'elle portait un pull de Hinds.

"Salut," dit-elle en le regardant de sous ses longs cils épaissit par le mascara.

"Leif," dit-il. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. "Et ton nom est?"

"Lauren. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant." Son ton impliquait que si elle _l'avait_ vu avant, elle l'aurait baiser ici-même, sur le comptoir.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. "Je serais peut-être venu ici plus tôt si j'avais entendu parler des nombreuses...attractions de cette ville." En terminant sa phrase, il fit clairement courir ses yeux le long de son corps avant de les reposer sur son visage. "On va s'asseoir?"

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'aux tabourets placés au comptoir. Elle était lourdement parfumée mais il sentait toujours une trace de Lycanthrope sur elle. Intéressant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre coin paumé, Leif? Affaires ou plaisir?"

"Affaires," répondit-il, "bien que je dois bien avouer que j'espère prendre un peu de plaisir aussi."

Lauren eut l'air plus que ravie par cette possibilité, mais elle se contenta de lui dire, "Cool."

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec le roi demain soir." Il posa sa main sur le bras de Lauren et le caressa doucement du bout des doigts. "L'as-tu déjà rencontré?"

"Nan, mais je ne pense pas être son type de toute façon."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Ben, il est homo. Mon copain va souvent chez lui pour des fêtes et des trucs de ce genre."

Il enleva sa main du bras de Lauren. "Ton copain?"

"On n'est pas sérieux ni rien," dit-elle avec hâte, et ses yeux ajoutèrent, _Merci Seigneur, parce que je t'inviter chez moi ce soir et lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps._ "Il vient me voir parfois après une de ces fêtes, et je sais qu'il a couché avec l'un d'entre eux."

"Ton copain est humain, alors?"

"Lycanthrope." Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Eric et se pencha vers lui. "Il ne vient pas ce soir."

"J'aimerais pouvoir prendre sa place," mentit facilement Eric, en fixant sa bouche couverte de gloss. "Mais on m'attend ailleurs. Pourquoi tu ne m'écrirais pas ton numéro de téléphone sur l'une de ces serviettes, et je t'appellerais la prochaine fois que je suis en ville."

La fille salivait pratiquement en exécutant sa demande, et Eric glissa la serviette dans sa poche pour la jeter plus tard. Il sortit du club et retourna à Jackson, frustré parce qu'il n'avait rien apprit d'utile - à moins que les préférences sexuelles d'Edgington ne lui soient utiles, ce dont il doutait. Il lui restait de nombreuses heures avant l'aube, et il s'en servit pour fouiller Jackson jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs d'orange éclairent l'horizon. Il ne trouva rien.

* * *

Il se leva immédiatement au couché du soleil et enfila le costume qu'il avait emmené. S'il devait se rendre au club d'Edgington, il voulait être aussi attirant pour le roi que possible. Et il voulait être séduisant pour Sookie, qui pourrait devenir sienne ce soir. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances que Bill soit encore vivant, et elle se tournerait - enfin - vers Eric pour être réconfortée et protégée. Il ferait les deux avec plaisir. Avec une expertise qu'il avait perfectionné au cours des siècles, il tressa ses cheveux et enfila une paire de lunettes dans une maigre tentative de se déguiser.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre de Sookie cette fois, il entendit les voix d'Alcide et d'un autre homme, donc il toqua juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle apparut quelques instants plus tard, avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. Souriant, il lui fit signe de le laisser entrer, mais elle secoua la tête et lui fit à nouveau signe de rester silencieux. Il la regarda retourner vers la porte pour y presser son oreille. Elle le regarda et lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu. Il se demanda vaguement qui était l'autre homme, surtout en voyant à quel point Sookie faisait bien attention de ne pas interrompre leur conversation.

La voix de l'autre homme disparut et Alcide entra dans la chambre de Sookie, et grimaça lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule et qu'il vit Eric flotter dehors.

"Alcide, j'ai entendu la plus grande partie de ta conversation avec Terence," disait Sookie au Lycanthrope. "Je suis désolée d'avoir écouté aux portes, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça me concernait un peu. Et... euh... Eric est là."

"Je vois. J'imagine que je ne peux pas le laisser dehors plus longtemps." Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. "Entrez, Eric."

Sookie l'admira et il fut ravi de sentir un peu d'attirance provenir d'elle. "C'est censé être une tenue de camouflage?"

"Exactement. Je voyage incognito. Qu'en dis-tu, Sookie ? À quoi je ressemble ?"

Elle déglutit. "A Eric Northman en costume."

"Il te plaît, mon costume ?" demanda-t-il, avec un large sourire, parce qu'il savait déjà que oui. Beaucoup.

"Beaucoup." Ses yeux et le rouge qui lui monta aux joues soulignèrent sa courte réponse. "Qui t'a fait cette coiffure ?"

"Oh oh! Jalouse?" Son sourire s'élargit, et il songea distraitement qu'il souriait toujours comme un fou en sa présence.

"Non," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait quand même. "Je me disais juste que j'aimerais bien qu'on m'apprenne à en faire autant sur moi."

Il était sur le point de lui assurer qu'il le ferait avec plaisir, mais Alcide parla avant lui. "À quoi avez-vous voulu jouer exactement, en abandonnant un cadavre dans mon placard ?"

_C'est quoi ce putain de délire...? _Il observa silencieusement le Lycanthrope, mais ne reçut aucune explication. "Ne me dites pas que c'était Bubba?" demanda-t-il finalement. Bubba l'avait aidé à fouiller la ville pendant quelques heures la nuit d'avant mais il n'avait reçut aucune nouvelle du vampire déficient mental depuis.

Ils l'observèrent, abasourdis, pendant un moment avant que Sookie ne répète, "Bubba? Mais..." Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alcide et lui expliqua, "En fait, Bubba est Elvis. Il a été transformé par un fan juste au moment où il était sur le point de mourir de cette fameuse overdose. Son cerveau en a prit un coup."

"Ah ! Ça explique toutes les apparitions mystérieuses. Bon sang... C'était donc vrai !"

Eric eut un sourire amusé. "Les vampires de Memphis voulaient le garder, mais c'était impossible. Il ne cessait d'essayer de rentrer chez lui. Il aurait fini par y avoir des incidents. Alors, on a commencé à se refiler la patate chaude..."

Alcide répondit au sourire d'Eric par le sien. "Et maintenant, vous l'avez perdu."

"Les copains du type qui a attaqué Sookie à Bon Temps ont très bien pu s'en prendre à Bubba." Et malheur à eux s'ils l'avaient fait. Il sourit malgré lui et lissa son costume qui avait été froissé lorsqu'il était passé par la fenêtre.

"Alors," dit-il vivement en revenant sur le sujet qui avait éveillé sa curiosité, "C'était qui dans le placard?"

"Un motard qui a marqué Sookie hier soir. Il l'a draguée un peu trop lourdement pendant j'étais aux toilettes."

"Marqué?" répéta Eric. L'homme devrait être heureux, où qu'il soit maintenant, d'être déjà mort.

"Oui," dit Alcide. Il regarda Eric avec sérieux. "Un outrage de sang."

Eric se tourna vers Sookie. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé la nuit dernière."

"Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler," répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Puis son expression se fit provocante. "Et puis, je n'allais pas faire toute une histoire pour trois gouttes de sang."

"Montre-moi," lui dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place aux objections.

Elle fit glisser son pull et sa bretelle de soutien-gorge pour lui révéler quatre lacérations rouges et gonflées. "Tu vois, pas de quoi faire une scène," dit-elle d'une voix légère. "J'étais plus en colère qu'effrayée ou blessée."

Il fixa les blessures. Bien qu'elles soient petites, la colère et la haine s'y reflétaient. La peau saine de son épaule était comme il s'en rappelait, lisse et douce. Il sentit sa lotion. Sookie relâcha son col pour recouvrir les marques, et Eric se sortit de sa rêverie.

"Et vous avez retrouvé l'agresseur de Sookie mort dans votre placard?"

"Exactement. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était mort."

"De quoi?"

Sookie répondit à la question qu'il n'avait pas posé. "II n'a pas été mordu. Il semblait avoir la nuque brisée. Mais on n'a pas regardé de trop près non plus." Elle l'étudia pendant un moment avec une expression sceptique sur le visage. "Donc ce n'est pas toi qui l'as supprimé?"

"Non," dit-il d'une voix sombre. "Quoique je l'eusse fait avec un immense plaisir." Ça aurait été plus qu'un plaisir. Ça aurait été sublime.

"Alors qui l'a mis là?" demanda-t-elle.

Eric se demanda pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas encore proposé de voir le corps. "Serait-ce trop indiscret de ma part de vous demander où il se trouve à l'heure qu'il est ?" demanda-t-il séchement.

"Euh..." dit Sookie, "eh bien..."

Il leva légèrement la tête et flaira l'air. Rien. "Le corps n'est plus là," dit-il lentement. "Vous avez appelé la police?"

"Euh...eh bien...non," admit Sookie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Alcide. "En fait, on..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

"On l'a balancé dans la nature," dit calmement Alcide, comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

Eric voulait sourire à nouveau, mais il s'en empêcha avec difficulté. "Vous ne manquez pas d'esprit d'initiative à ce que je vois."

"On a pris nos précautions." La voix de Sookie était tendue et il aimait ça.

Cette fois-çi, il s'autorisa à lui sourire. "Je l'espère pour vous deux."

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent, mais Alcide parla avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. "Le chef de meute est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Il sort d'ici, en fait. Et il ne savait pas que Jerry - l'agresseur de Sookie - avait disparu. En fait, Jerry est allé se plaindre auprès de Terrence après s'être fait virer du club, hier soir. Il est allé lui dire que j'avais des torts envers lui. L'essentiel en ce qui nous concerne, c'est qu'il a été vu et entendu après la bagarre du Club Dead, hier soir."

"Donc vous sortez de cette histoire lavés de tout soupçon."

Alcide hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse. "C'est bien parti pour."

"Vous auriez dû brûler le corps. Vous auriez éliminé tout risque qu'on retrouve votre odeur sur le cadavre." Et l'odeur de Sookie était reconnaissable entre mille.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse repérer notre odeur," lui assura Sookie. "Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait touché une seule fois à mains nues."

Le lycanthrope hocha à nouveau la tête. "C'est vrai, et je suis un hybride."

Les vampires pouvaient sentir les humains sur des personnes ou des objets qui n'étaient pas entré en contact avec eux, mais ça lui semblait inutile de mentionner ça. Les vampires ne rechercheraient pas un Lycanthrope ayant disparu de toute façon. "Je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité du tueur," leur dit-il, prêt à en finir avec ce sujet. "Mais c'est vraisemblablement quelqu'un qui voulait vous faire accuser du meurtre."

Sookie fronça les sourcils. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé les flics en leur disant qu'il y avait un cadavre planqué dans la penderie du 504 ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bonne question, Sookie, à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant. Je serai au club, ce soir," dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet pour se concentrer sur le plus important. "Si Russell s'étonne de ma présence, Alcide, vous lui direz que je suis un fraîchement arrivé à Jackson et que vous m'avez invité pour rencontrer Sookie, votre nouvelle petite amie." Ça le dégoûtait de dire ça, mais il était un expert dans l'art de faire semblant d'être distant et brusque.

"D'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez venir. C'est dangereux. Si un des vampires vous reconnaissait ?"

Eric haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Je n'en connais aucun."

"Mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque?" lui demanda Sookie après un bref instant de silence. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Eric. "Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à y aller?"

"Je peux comprendre des choses que ni Alcide ni toi ne remarqueriez parce que vous n'êtes pas des vampires," lui expliqua-t-il. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, et il était temps qu'il lui le dise. Mais pour ça, le Lycanthrope devait partir. "Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant, Alcide... Sookie et moi avons une petite affaire à régler."

L'autre homme se tourna vers Sookie pour voir si c'était acceptable, et Eric ravala une insulte. Il n'avait pas besoin de la permission d'Alcide Herveaux pour quoi que ce soit; il n'avait demandé que par pure politesse. Sa bonne humeur avait elle-aussi sa limite. Finalement, le Lycanthrope les laissa seuls.

Les yeux d'Eric se posèrent sur l'épaule de Sookie, comme s'il pouvait voir les blessures sous son pull. "Veux-tu que je soignes tes blessures?" Il salivait presque à l'idée de la goûter à nouveau - et peut-être même de pouvoir lui donner un peu plus de son propre sang.

"Comment expliquerais-je ça, Eric?" demanda-t-elle. "Il m'a agressée devant tout le bar."

Si elle avait été à lui, elle n'aurait rien eu à expliquer. Tout le monde saurait que c'était son sang qui aurait soigné ses blessures, son sang dans les veines de Sookie, la liant à lui. Bientôt, elle serait à lui. Pour le moment, il devait la laisser garder ces horribles marques. "Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Tu n'es ni un lycanthrope ni une immortelle. Comment aurais-tu pu guérir si vite en effet?" Il écouta son coeur battre régulièrement pendant quelques secondes, puis il attrapa sa main et la serra entre les siennes. Au lieu de soigner ses blessures, il allait maintenant devoir la faire souffrir encore plus. "J'ai passé toute la région de Jackson au peigne fin," dit-il lentement en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Sookie. "J'ai fouillé les cimetières, les hangars déserts, les fermes isolées, tous les endroits qui portaient la plus subtile odeur de vampire, toutes les propriétés qu'Edgington et ses sujets possèdent." Il serra sa main si chaude dans les siennes, glacées. "Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Bill. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille nous rendre à l'évidence, Sookie : Bill est mort. Définitivement mort."

Ses jambes tremblèrent, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, et il la porta jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il s'assit, et la serra dans ses bras comme un bébé, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu quelqu'un comme ça, ça _avait _été un bébé: son plus jeune fils. "Je t'ai bouleversée," dit-il en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. "Je voulais être délicat, au lieu de ça, je me suis montré..."

"Brutal," finit-elle pour lui.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sookie, et il les goûta avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ça ne sembla pas la déranger; en fait, elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile après s'être un peu penchée vers lui. Puis elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eric, laissant tout son poids reposer sur lui. Ça serait sa vie, désormais, réalisa-t-il, si Bill était vraiment mort. Elle le laisserait finalement lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait lui donner: protection, sécurité, argent, plaisir. Même de l'affection. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Mais elle voulait Bill.

Bon, alors, si ce bâtard était toujours vivant, elle l'aurait lui aussi. "J'ai fouillé tous les endroits...sauf un: le domaine royal de Russell Edgington," réfléchit-il à voix haute. "Sa propriété privée et ses dépendances. Il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour emprisonner un vampire sous son propre toit. Mais ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'il règne sur le Mississippi: il se pourrait qu'il pèche par excès de confiance. Je réussirais sans doute à franchir le mur d'enceinte, mais je n'en ressortirais pas entier. Son domaine est constamment surveillé par des patrouilles de loups-garous. Il est fort peu probable que nous parvenions à pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une telle forteresse. Et il est encore moins probable qu'Edgington nous y invite, sauf circonstances extrêmement particulières." Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis ajouta prudemment, "Je crois que tu devrais me dire tout ce que tu sais du projet sur lequel Bill travaillait."

Son corps, qui avait été détendu et lourdement pressé contre le sien, se raidit. "C'était pour ça la gentillesse et les bras secourables?" demanda-t-elle froidement. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'éloigna de lui. "Tu voulais me faire parler?"

C'était si injuste et ingrat que son esprit vacilla pendant un instant. Puis il se leva, et lui lança un regard noir. "Je pense que Bill est mort, et j'essaie simplement de sauver ma peau, et la tienne par la même occasion, espèce d'idiote," siffla-t-il.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux des siens, contrairement à ce que tous ceux qui étaient sous ordres faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient intimidés. "Je. Vais. Trouver. Bill."

La colère d'Eric disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il adorait son esprit, mais le pragmatisme n'était définitivement pas l'un des points forts de Sookie. "Ne compte pas faire les yeux doux à Edgington, Sookie," lui expliqua-t-il. "Les femmes ne l'intéressent pas. Et si je flirtais avec lui, il se méfierait. Un vampire avec un vampire...c'est inhabituel. Edgington n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Sinon, il ne serait pas arrivé là où il est. Son bras droit, Betty Joe, pourrait peut-être me trouver à son goût. Mais c'est une vampire aussi, et la même règle s'applique. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point la fascination de Bill pour Lorena est étrange. En fait, c'est très mal vu pour un vampire de fréquenter un autre vampire."

Bien que ça n'en empêchait pas certains de le faire; la reine de Louisiane elle-même était amoureuse d'un autre vampire, et Edgington était connu pour avoir des relations sérieuses avec d'autres rois. Ça ne dérangeait pas certains vampires de se rendre vulnérable et soumis comme un humain pourrait l'être. Un tel comportement chez un roi ou une reine était tout particulièrement de mauvais goût, mais ce n'était pas à lui de changer ça.

"Comment as-tu découvert tout ça?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai rencontré une jeune vampire, hier soir. Son petit ami a été invité aux soirées qu'Edgington donne chez lui."

"Oh, il est bi?"

Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de lui expliquer que la plupart des créatures surnaturelles - et surtout les vampires - étaient bi. Quand quelqu'un vit pendant des siècles, ce genre de lignes finit par fondre. Comme leur humanité disparaissait, disparaissait aussi leur perception de race et de sexe...ainsi que toutes autre caractéristiques humaines. Il lui dit simplement, "C'est un loup-garou. J'en déduis qu'il est hybride à plus d'un titre."

"Je croyais que les vampires ne sortaient pas plus avec les loups-garous qu'avec ceux de leur propre espèce," lui dit-elle.

"C'est une petite perverse. Les jeunes aiment bien tenter de nouvelles expériences."

"Donc, si je te comprends bien, il faut que je me concentre sur la façon de parvenir à me faire inviter chez Edgington, puisque c'est le seul endroit de tout Jackson où Bill peut se trouver?"

Elle parlait toujours de Bill comme s'il était encore en vie. Si c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin de croire pour continuer à résoudre ce mystère, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. "Il est peut-être retenu ailleurs dans la ville...mais je ne le pense pas. Il y a très peu de chance." Même s'il était vivant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il était. Il choisit prudemment ses mots. "Et n'oublie pas qu'ils le retiennent depuis des jours, maintenant."

"Je comprends," dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Debout là, dans son vieux pull, elle avait soudainement l'air aussi petite et fragile qu'elle l'était vraiment. Il tendit la main et attrapa l'une des siennes. "Fais-toi belle," lui dit-il avec un sourire. "On a des gens à séduire." Il manqua d'ajouter, "Ne t'inquiète pas, on le trouvera," mais il ne lui mentirait pas. Les platitudes n'étaient prononcées que pour les personnes trop faible pour affronter la vérité.

"Okay," dit-elle. Elle relâcha sa main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je te verrais bientôt."

Il se glissa à nouveau par la fenêtre, et se fondit dans les ténèbres, maintenant illuminées par la pleine lune. Direction le Club Dead.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Haut Risques_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. T3 Hauts Risques

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Hauts Risques -**

Eric s'installa dans un coin sombre du bar, où il s'appuya contre le mur et sirota une bouteille de sang tout en discutant poliment avec tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui. Sookie ne le remarqua pas lorsqu'elle entra, mais elle attira toute son attention dans sa robe d'un or pâle qui soulignait son corps délicieux. Il fit lentement courir ses yeux de haut en bas sur son corps avec l'appréciation que l'on accorde à une oeuvre d'art. Bien que personne n'ait probablement envie de sauter _Mona Lisa._

Considérant que c'était la pleine lune ce soir, rien de bien intéressant ne se passa jusqu'à ce que Sookie - qui ne l'avait toujours pas repéré - et son amie Tara, celle de l'orgie, commencent à danser. Il était clair qu'elles avaient répété et exécuté cette danse auparavant, et c'était comme sexy comme tout. Elle bougeait des hanches et des fesses comme une déesse, et ses joues étaient rougies par un sang qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de goûter.

Les clients se dispersèrent après avoir applaudis et il croisa finalement le regard de Sookie. Toujours rouge, elle lui fit un large sourire. Elle l'accueillait rarement avec un tel plaisir. Le sentiment le plus fort qu'il ressentait en elle était la fierté. Il était bien trop obsédé par son désir pour elle pour répondre à son sourire, mais elle sembla comprendre l'idée.

Les choses se calmèrent à nouveau, et il commença à discuter avec une femelle Lycanthrope qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Soudainement, près du bar, il entendit la voix de Sookie crier avec panique: "Pieu!"

Il fit volte-face, assommant presque la Lycanthrope, et il commença à se frayer un passage à travers la foule. _Pourquoi te précipites-tu _vers_ un pieu, alors que ça ne peut pas tuer un humain?_ lui demanda son côté rationnel. Que son côté rationnel soit damné. La foule se dispersait rapidement, s'éloignant de la bagarre, et il fut repoussé par une marée de personnes malgré ses efforts pour avancer. Il jura dans un souffle.

Sookie tenait le bras de l'homme et refusait de le relâcher alors même que le compagnon de son assaillant la frappait. Elle était quelque chose d'autre. Ce crétin sembla finalement réaliser qu'il pourrait tout simplement faire passer le pieu dans sa main libre. Sookie vacilla légèrement sur ses talons noirs alors que le compagnon de l'homme au pieu se précipitait vers la porte. Une partie des clients se lança à sa poursuite, permettant à Eric de s'approcher enfin.

Mais alors qu'il regardait avec horreur et furie - avec une impuissance rageante - l'homme enfonça le pieu dans le flanc de Sookie. L'odeur intoxicante de son sang flotta vers lui, et il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Pas maintenant, se dit-il. Il reporta son attention sur la scène, à l'instant où le bras droit d'Edgington tuait le bâtard, volant ce plaisir à Eric.

Le cadavre et Sookie tombèrent au sol. Eric força brutalement le passage jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans le petit cercle qui entourait Sookie. Il ne pouvait pas donner la moindre indication qu'il la connaissait, où leurs vies à tous les deux seraient encore plus en danger. Russell Edgington n'était pas stupide. Et s'il s'approchait trop d'elle et de ce sang délicieux...

Tara cria et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son amie. "Appelez les secours!" hurla-t-elle.

L'idiote. Comme si une bande de changelings et de vampires allaient appeler le 911 sur une scène incluant des cadavres humains. D'une voix étranglée, Sookie expliqua ça à son amie.

"Les vampires ne te laisseront pas tomber," insista Tara. "Tu viens d'en sauver un!" Elle ne connaissait clairement rien aux vampires, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait sortir avec l'un d'entre eux."

"Tara, il faut que tu fiches le camp d'ici," dit-elle faiblement. "Ça part en vrille. Si jamais les flics débarquent, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là."

"Je ne te quitterai pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi." Tara regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un s'avance et fasse quelque chose. Elle ne sembla pas reconnaître Eric sous son déguisement. Mais là encore, il lui avait effacé les souvenirs après le massacre de l'orgie.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Sookie serait déjà dans les bras d'Eric et en route vers un docteur de confiance. Il essaya de croiser son regard pour communiquer silencieusement avec elle. Son visage pâlissait de seconde en seconde.

"Le grand blond va m'aider," lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

_Non, non, non_, songea-t-il. _Sookie, sois prudente._ Grâce aux dieux, elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom.

Tara le regarda. "Sauvez Sookie, je vous en prie!"

Son cavalier lança un regard menaçant à Eric. "Ce jeune homme se fera un plaisir de secourir ton amie.

_Jeune homme, en effet. _"Absolument," confirma calmement Eric. "Je suis un bon ami d'Alcide."

L'idée qu'un vampire et un Lycanthrope soient 'bons' amis était hilarante, mais à ce moment-là, personne ne semblait prêter la moindre attention aux détails. Bordel, elle aurait pu crier, "Eric Northman va m'aider parce que je suis Sookie Stackhouse, la télépathe inestimable!" et personne n'aurait bronché.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et l'odeur de son sang devint irrésistible. _Oh putain. Putain. _Il essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de Sookie, essaya de forcer son esprit à prendre le contrôle de ses instincts. Il lui attrapa presque la main avant de se reprendre. "Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me coûte de ne pas me baisser pour lécher," lui dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Sookie étaient emplis de douleur et de peur. "Si tu fais ça, ils vont tous se jeter sur moi. Et ils ne se contenteront pas de lécher ma plaie, ils me mordront."

"C'est bien la seule chose qui me retient."

Russell Edgington était apparu entre temps, et il se pencha sur Sookie. "Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il à Eric.

Eric resta calme grâce à un entraînement et un instinct de survie qu'il avait cultivé au cours des siècles. "Je suis un ami d'Alcide." Il ferait tout aussi bien de ne pas ajouter le 'bon' cette fois-çi; ça devait rester plausible. "Il m'a invité ici ce soir pour me présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. Je m'appelle Leif." _Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'étais pas été me présenter au Sheriff local. Ne me pose aucune question._

Edgington plissa les yeux. "Alcide n'a pas beaucoup de vampires parmi ses relations."

"Je suis l'un de ses rares amis vampires."

Heureusement pour eux deux, Edgington semblait plus intéressé par la survie de Sookie que par l'histoire nébuleuse d'Eric. "Il faut faire sortir cette jeune femme d'ici," ordonna-t-il.

"Nous devrons faire attention en la transportant," dit Eric, en haussant la voix pour couvrir les grognements des changelings qui se disputaient la carcasse de l'assaillant. "Peut-être que le pieu n'a touché aucun de ses organes, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs. Et elle aura besoin d'un docteur. Le pieu a peut-être touché un rein."

Russell hocha la tête. "Nous allons la transporter chez moi. Ma limousine est en route." Il croise paisiblement le regard d'Eric. "Je suis sûr qu'un visage familier la mettrait plus à l'aise. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?"

Ce qu'il voulait dire c'était, _Je n'ai pas fini de t'interroger._

"Je vais venir avec vous. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Alcide." Après ce petit mensonge, il reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur Sookie. "Elle transpire beaucoup." Elle avait aussi une vilaine coupure sur le bras, probablement causée par un des verres qui avait été brisé pendant la lutte. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et baissa ses collants le long de ses jambes, avant de rouler le tissu en boule et de le presser contre la plaie. En y pensant, il aurait pu utiliser autre chose mais ça aurait voulu dire la laisser toute seule. Et ça aurait voulu dire qu'il n'aurait jamais vu le sexy porte-jarretelle noir qu'elle portait. C_oncentre-toi._

"En parlant de votre ami Lycanthrope, où est-il?" demanda Edgington en regardant tout autour de lui. "On aurait pu croire qu'il ne laisserait pas sa petite-amie toute seule comme ça;"

_Tu ne croirais pas le nombre d'hommes qui ont abandonné cette femme quand elle avait besoin d'eux._ "Alcide s'est changé en loup et s'est lancé à la poursuite du type qui accompagnait le meurtrier," expliqua-t-il.

"Leif..." murmura Sookie. Elle bougea légèrement ses jambes nues. "Leif... On voit mon porte-jarretelles. Est-ce que...?"

Elle était incohérente. "Oui, Sookie?" demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Mais elle s'était évanouie.

"Allons-y" dit Edgington en refermant son portable. "Ma limousine nous attend devant la porte."

Eric glissa un bras sous la nuque de Sookie et la souleva légèrement pour presser sa tête contre son torse. Ça lui aurait fait un mal de chien si elle avait été consciente. Puis il glissa son autre bras aux creux de ses genoux pour la soulever. Il s'assura que son bras était sur sa robe et pas contre ses jambes nues. Même évanouie et avec un pieu dans le flanc, Sookie voudrait être une dame. Et Eric ne voulait pas que des douzaines de changelings voient les atouts de sa future amante avant qu'il ne les voit lui-même. Il se releva maladroitement à cause de ses efforts pour ne pas trop la bouger, puis il suivit Russell dehors.

Le chauffeur de la limousine ouvrit la portière pour lui, et il allongea Sookie sur le siège de la voiture. Il fit le tour de la limousine alors que le roi et deux de ses hommes s'installaient en face de Sookie. Il souleva la tête de la télépathe et la plaça sur ses genoux avant de repousser les cheveux qui lui collait au visage. Le sang séchait autour du bois planté dans sa peau, et il se força à ne pas regarder.

Ils firent le trajet en silence bien qu'Eric sache qu'Edgington le surveillait. Il prit bien garde à ne pas croiser son regard.

"Heureusement que le centre-ville est désert, les nuits d'hiver," dit l'un des hommes.

Eric eut un petit rire, comme s'il savait à quoi ressemblaient les nuits d'hiver à Jackson. Le front de Sookie était couvert de sueur, mais elle frissonnait, et elle respirait difficilement. Il s'assura que le bas de sa robe lui couvrait les jambes comme elle l'aurait voulu, et que le décolleté de sa robe dissimulait toujours ses seins avec autant de modestie que possible. Ce soir, il lui donnerait son sang - en grande quantité cette fois. Il mettrait plus de lui-même dans ce corps humain fragile et têtu. Pourquoi?

Sookie ouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, avant de les refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Bien. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir tout ça.

"Comment elle a su ce qu'il allait faire?" s'interrogea le bavard à voix-haute.

Ça l'inquiétait que l'homme d'Edgington pense que Sookie _ait su_ ce que quelqu'un allait faire, au lieu d'assumer l'évident : qu'elle avait vu le pieu. Savaient-ils qu'ils emmenaient la télépathe de Bill au manoir? Eric mentit rapidement et avec aisance. "Elle l'a vu tirer le pieu de sa veste, m'a-t-elle dit. Elle allait au bar commander un autre verre."

"Une chance pour Betty Joe," répliqua Russell. "Je suppose qu'elle chasse toujours celui qui s'est échappé."

Ils passèrent la sécurité aux portes du manoir et s'arrêtèrent devant la maison. Sookie était consciente, et Eric plaça un des bras de la télépathe autour de son cou lorsqu'il la sortit aussi doucement que possible de la voiture. Elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il la portait à l'intérieur.

Ils furent entourés par les locataires et les visiteurs du manoir, presque que des hommes, presque tous très jeunes, et presque tous nus. La femme blessée dans ses bras était certainement une curiosité et une tentation, mais Eric sentit la plupart des regards sur lui. Il distribua sourires et clins d'oeil généreusement. Leif n'avait rien à cacher.

"Voici l'un de mes docteurs," dit Edgington en pointant un vieil homme du doigt. "Il ne s'occupera pas vraiment d'elle. J'ai un guérisseur vampire à l'étage pour ça."

Eric hocha la tête. Le guérisseur d'Edgington avait probablement le même don que le sien. Ce n'était pas si rare que ça - comme les humains ultra-flexible.

Le docteur s'approcha de Sookie avec une seringue, et Eric le regarda avec méfiance. "Anti-douleur," lui dit le docteur. Il désinfecta une petite zone de l'avant-bras de Sookie et y enfonça l'aiguille.

Une minute plus tard, Sookie ouvrit les yeux, et Eric la regarda étudier leurs alentours. "De l'eau, de l'eau, partout, et pas une goutte à boire," murmura-t-elle. Il rigola de bon coeur alors qu'elle lui faisait un lent sourire endormi.

Le docteur eut l'air satisfait. "Parfait. La piqûre commence à faire effet." Il se tourna vers Edgington. "Vous avez encore besoin de moi?"

Tout en s'arrangeant avec le docteur, Russell fit signe à Eric de monter à l'étage. Eric fut plus qu'heureux de partir. Si Sookie était droguée, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle allait raconter.

"Rhett Butler et Scarlett O'Hara," marmonna-t-elle.

Elle semblait être à nouveau incohérente. Soit ça, ou soit il ne voyait pas le rapport entre _Autant en Emporte le Vent _et leur situation actuelle. Mais là encore, il était un homme charmant à la poursuite d'une femme têtue qui refusait de répondre - ou même d'accepter - son affection. "Je ne comprends pas," dit-il en suivant les hommes d'Edgington à l'étage.

"Tu n'as pas vu _Autant en Emporte le Vent!_ Il faudra que tu loues le DVD." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui me prend de débiter ce genre de débilités? Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte de trouille?"

Il lui fit un large sourire. "L'homme qui était en bas, et qui se prétend médecin, vient de t'injecter une grosse dose de médicament par intraveineuse. Et je monte te coucher pour que tu puisse te reposer."

Il montait la coucher... ah, c'était ça la référence à _Autant en emporte le Vent _à laquelle elle pensait. Peut-être qu'elle lui céderait plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'attendait, si elle l'associait à un moment aussi romantique. Il avait _été_ connu pour laisser les femmes souriantes et satisfaites. Il retint un rire.

"Il est ici," dit-elle soudainement.

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement et espéra qu'elle n'était pas trop droguée pour le comprendre. "Oui. Russell est là. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'Alcide n'ait pas fait un excellent choix, Sookie. Il t'a abandonné pour partir à la poursuite du second agresseur. Il aurait dû rester auprès de toi." Tout comme Bill l'avait abandonné après l'attaque de la Confrérie à Dallas.

"Qu'il aille se faire foutre."

Eric lui sourit à nouveau. "Il aimerait bien, surtout après t'avoir vu danser." _Tout comme moi._

"Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de me shooter," dit-elle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

"Je suis assez d'accord," lui dit-il franchement. Et avec tout autant de franchise, il ajouta, "Mais je suis heureux de ne plus te voir souffrir."

Ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre qu'il lui fit penser à celle de Pam, il y a bien longtemps. Il allongea Sookie sur le magnifique lit à baldaquin et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. "Fais attention."

"-devrait pas être trop horrible," disait Edgington à l'un des témoins morbidement fascinés. "Il peut l'hypnotiser et ça aidera. C'est le lit que nous utilisons généralement pour les blessés vu qu'il est si haut." Le roi fit courir son doigt sur la joue du jeune homme.

"Que va-t-il se passer?" lui demanda Sookie, d'une voix craintive, et il reporta toute son attention sur elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Edgington leur présenta un vampire torse nu et qui portait un pantalon en skaï. "Mademoiselle Stackhouse, je vous présente Ray Don."

"Enchantée," lui dit Sookie, groggie mais toujours aussi polie.

"Ravi de vous connaître," lui répondit Ray Don. "Je ne vous demande pas comment vous allez, vu le gros trou rouge que vous avez au flanc droit."

Sookie lui sourit légèrement. "C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort, hein? Que ce soit une humaine qui se soit pris le pieu?"

Ray Don ne semblait pas savoir comment répondre à Sookie, donc il demanda de l'aide à Eric du regard.

"Je vais t'expliquer, Sookie," lui dit-il pour répondre à sa première question. Il parla lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. "Tu sais que quand nous avons besoin de sang, nos canines s'allongent et produisent une petite quantité d'anticoagulant?" Elle fit un petit bruit qu'il prit comme un oui. "Et que, quand nous avons terminé, avant de se rétracter, nos dents produisent de l'anticoagulant et un peu de...de..." Il chercha un mot qu'elle pourrait comprendre.

"De ce truc qui vous aide à guérir si vite?"

"Précisément."

"Donc, Ray Don va m'en refiler?"

"Aux dires de ses frères de nid, Ray sécréterait des réserves supplémentaires de cette substance chimique. C'est son don particulier. Tous les vampires ont un talent caché. Donc il va amorcer le processus sur un volontaire et, quand il sera repu, il nettoiera ta blessure et commencera à la soigner."

"Okay. Faites chauffer la colle," dit-elle avec résolution.

Il regarda patiemment Ray Don rouler un patin au volontaire et de le mordre avant de se reculer avec une érection convenable tendant son pantalon et - plus important - une bouche pleine de fluides nécessaires à Sookie.

Maintenant, il devait 'hypnotiser' Sookie pour que personne ne réalise qu'elle était spéciale. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. "Regarde-moi," lui dit-il sévèrement. "Regarde-moi, Sookie." S'ils voulaient être plausibles, elle devrait garder ses yeux sur lui, et elle devrait rester stoïque face à la douleur qu'elle était sur le point de ressentir. Même s'il n'avait pas sentit la peur provenir d'elle par vague, ses yeux lui auraient tout dit. _Ne le montre à personne d'autre que moi, _la supplia-t-il silencieusement.

Ray Don se pencha vers Sookie et tira doucement sur le pieu, son visage sombre confirmant ce qu'Eric savait déjà, à savoir que le pieu était trop profondément enfoncé. Même ce petit mouvement fit pâlir Sookie encore plus, et il pouvait sentir la panique monter en elle à une vitesse inquiétante.

"Non, Sookie!" Il la fixa avec toute l'intensité qu'il avait, comme s'il pouvait l'hypnotiser par pure volonté. "Regarde-moi!"

Mais elle ne lui obéit pas. Elle regardait son flanc, là où Ray Don était entrain de retirer le pieu. Elle cria, et ce son le déchira jusqu'au point où il eut l'impression d'être la chair à vif de son flanc. Ray Don soignait sa blessure maintenant, et Eric garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Sookie alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans les mains d'Eric jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Elle luttait contre la douleur comme si elle refusait de ne _pas _la ressentir.

"Tu dois lâcher prise," lui dit-il doucement. Il sentit les petites plaies de sa main se refermer alors qu'elle relâchait sa prise. Il lui sourit avec toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle. "Mais non, pas moi. Tu peux t'agripper à moi aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira." A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit une confiance inébranlable provenir d'elle, et ça le laissa abasourdi. "Laisse aller la douleur, Sookie," lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante. "Il faut que tu lâches prise."

Et elle le fit.

"J'ai presque fini," dit Ray Don, en relevant la tête. Il avait la bouche barbouillée de sang. Le doux sang de Sookie gâché sur lui. "Je ne pense pas qu'un de ses organes aient été touché. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu garder ses yeux sur vous. Ça lui aurait épargné de la douleur."

"Oui, quel dommage."

Les autres vampires, dont la plupart avait quitté la pièce pour la partie la plus déplaisante de la procédure, étaient graduellement revenus dans la pièce. Ils se positionnèrent autour du lit, un demi-cercle de faim et de désir. Eric ne retira pas sa main de celle de Sookie.

"On ferait mieux de lui enlever cette robe," suggéra Edgington lorsque Ray Don se releva pour leur faire signe qu'ils avaient fini. "Elle est dégoûtante et couverte de sang."

"Je vais m'occuper d'elle." Eric parla rapidement mais sans montrer trop d'enthousiasme à l'idée de déshabiller la petite amie de son 'bon ami', Alcide. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a des vêtements qui pourraient lui aller?"

"Moi," dit l'un des hommes qui avaient fait le trajet en limousine avec eux.

"Merci. Vous pourriez peut-être les ramener plus tard, ou juste les laisser devant la porte?" Il regarda Edgington. "Je pense qu'elle devrait se reposer maintenant."

"Très bien," dit Edgington, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder avec suspicion. Il lui lança un couteau de poche et Eric l'attrapa d'une main. "Ça vous aidera à couper la robe. Ma contribution." Il fit signe à tout le monde de partir.

Eric les regarda sortir de la pièce jusqu'à ce que le dernier referme la porte derrière lui. Il verrouilla la porte avant de retourner aux côtés de Sookie. C'était vraiment du gâchis de ruiner une si belle robe, pensa-t-il en la coupant. Il coupa les manches pour libérer ses bras et tira lentement sur le tissu. Elle ne réagit pas. Il roula la robe détruite en boule et la jeta au sol.

Et il se trouva devant Sookie, allongée sur un lit en sous-vêtements en dentelle. _De l'eau, de l'eau, partout, et pas une goutte à boire, _songea-t-il avec ironie. Il passa quelques minutes à l'admirer, ses yeux voyageant sur chaque délectable centimètre de sa peau; ne pas le faire aurait été une insulte à la nature. Elle pouvait lui appartenir maintenant que Bill était mort. Il avait vu la confiance dans ses yeux plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait veillé sur elle, et avant ça, il avait parfois senti l'attirance que Sookie éprouvait pour lui. Mais même si ça lui prendrait un peu plus de temps, elle _serait _à lui un jour.

Il effleura son pied et fit lentement courir ses doigts le long du mollet de Sookie, jusqu'à son genou, sur sa cuisse pour finir sur sa hanche. Pas assez. Avec impatience, il jeta ses lunettes et l'élastique qui avait retenu ses cheveux dans la tresse compliquée qu'elle avait admiré plus tôt dans la soirée. Il fit glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules, se débarrassa de sa chemise, ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'enlever son pantalon.

Il fit tout ça hâtivement, mais il la rejoignit au lit lentement et prudemment, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Remarquant qu'elle avait la chair de poule, il tira les couvertures sur eux, puis passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de celles de Sookie avant de se coller autant que possible à elle. En fermant les yeux, il pressa son nez contre l'épaule de Sookie et inhala. Il sentit surtout son sang, mélangé à une pointe de sueur pas vraiment déplaisante causée par tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et en-dessous de tout ça, il y avait une trace du parfum qu'elle avait dû mettre avant de sortir. Il lui embrassa l'épaule avant de toucher rapidement sa peau du bout de la langue. Il traça sa clavicule du bout des doigts, avant de passer entre ses seins dont il dessina les courbes à travers le soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il pressa ensuite la paume de sa main contre l'estomac de Sookie avant d'enrouler complètement son bras autour d'elle.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était 'mis en veille' jusqu'à ce que Sookie repousse ses couvertures, et il ouvrit les yeux. Sookie regardait sa hanche, là où sa main reposait, à quelques milimètres de la plaie.

"C'est beaucoup mieux," lui assura-t-il.

Elle haleta de surprise avant de le regarder. "Merci, Eric."

Il fit glisser sa paume sur le ventre de Sookie, dessinant des cercles sans même s'en rendre compte. "De quoi?"

"De ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber au club," dit-elle. Sa lèvre trembla. "De m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. De ne pas m'avoir abandonnée avec tous ces gens."

Il se tourna un petit peu pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Les lèvres de Sookie n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Quand il se rappela de leurs baisers à l'orgie, il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de se pencher. "Et jusqu'où va ta reconnaissance?"

Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix était douce et détendue, bien qu'il pouvait entendre son coeur battre la chamade. "Ça gâche tout, quand tu sors des trucs comme ça. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je couche avec toi juste parce que je te dois une fière chandelle."

Mais ça ne serait pas la seule raison, elle se voilait la face si c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. "Je me moque de la raison pour laquelle tu couches avec moi," murmura-t-il en baissant sa bouche vers celle de la télépathe, "du moment que tu le fais."

Non, ce n'était pas la gratitude qui la poussa à répondre à son baiser de la manière dont elle le fit, ou glisser ses mains sur les épaules d'Eric alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, ou de gémir doucement sous lui. Elle l'aimait bien, et à cet instant, elle le désirait. Il caressa ses seins à travers le doux tissus de son soutien-gorge, et ses crocs sortirent lorsqu'elle se pressa contre ses mains. Les mains d'Eric voulaient toucher chaque centimètre de son corps, et il les laissa faire. Les mains de Sookie étaient tout aussi occupées que les siennes alors qu'elles exploraient son torse et son dos. Sookie glissa une de ses jambes le long de sa hanche. Il fut content de s'être mis en caleçon, parce qu'un pantalon n'aurait vraiment _pas _été confortable à cet instant. Il l'embrassa sans retenir la passion et le faim qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il remarqua qu'elle grimaça légèrement lorsque les doigts d'Eric effleurèrent ses flancs en voyageant vers ses hanches. Il ne l'aurait pas ce soir, pas dans son état affaiblit. Mais il s'assurerait de lui donner quelque chose dont elle pourra se rappeler...quelque chose qui lui fera attendre la nuit où ils coucheront finalement ensemble avec impatience. La plupart de son poids était toujours posé à côté d'elle sur le lit, donc il s'appuya sur un coude avant de faire glisser une de ses mains entre eux deux. Le petit bout de tissus entre les cuisses de Sookie était chaud et humide, et il passa un doigt en-dessous pour le glisser dans sa douceur. Ils ne rompirent pas leur baiser, mais elle gémit d'approbation lorsqu'il découvrit son point le plus sensible et qu'il le caressa en rythme avec le mouvement de leurs langues. Tirer ce plaisir d'elle était une expérience presque aussi puissante que de le ressentir lui-même. Presque. Quand il lui donnerait son sang, ce serait encore meilleur.

Le bruit de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit fut comme une douche froide. L'apparition de Bubba qui trébucha du rebords de la fenêtre dans leur chambre fut encore pire. _Putain putain putain putain PUTAIN._

"Mam'zelle Sookie! M'sieur Eric!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. "Je vous ai retrouvé!"

Eric sépara ses lèvres de celles de Sookie et ravala sa colère et sa déception intense. Mais sa voix fut tout de même sèche. "Oh! Bravo, Bubba!"

La main de Sookie se referma sur son poignet et guida sa main sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir les fluides de Sookie sur ses doigts, et ça le frustra encore plus.

"Bubba! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là?" lui demanda Sookie d'une voix tremblante. "A Jackson, je veux dire?" Tout son corps était rougis de désir, et des petites gouttes de sueurs recouvraient son front. _Putain._

"M'sieur Eric m'avait dit d'pas vous lâcher d'une semelle." Bubba s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit et ne sembla pas pressé de repartir. "Vous avez été gravement blessée dans cette boîte de nuit, mam'zelle Sookie?"

"Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant."

"Désolé d'pas avoir pu faire mon boulot, mam'zelle Sookie," lui dit tristement Bubba, "mais ce maudit lutin qui gardait la porte a pas voulu me laisser entrer. Vous allez pas m'croire, mais y semblait même pas savoir qui j'étais. Mais quand j'vous ai vue sortir dans les bras de m'sieur Eric, j'vous ai aussitôt suivie."

Sookie lui sourit, quelque chose qu'Eric ne pouvait même pas trouver la volonté de faire. "Rudement futé, Bubba. Merci."

"Dites, mam'zelle Sookie, qu'est-ce que vous faites au lit avec m'sieur Éric si c'est Bill vot'petit copain?"

_Eh bien, cet interlude est désormais ruiné d'une manière ou d'une autre._

"Très bonne question, Bubba," répondit Sookie en essayant - sans succès - de se redresser en position assise.

"_Jävla idiot,_" jura-t-il dans un souffle. "Je vais devoir lui donner de mon sang, Bubba. Mais avant, je vais t'expliquer ce que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi."

"Okay."

"Puisque tu as réussi à franchir le mur d'enceinte et à entrer dans la maison sans te faire prendre, je vais te demander de fouiller les lieux. Nous pensons que Bill est quelque part dans cette maison. Les vampires d'ici le gardent prisonnier." _S'il est encore vivant, ce dont je doute._ "N'essaie pas de le délivrer, tu m'entends ? C'est un ordre. Dès que tu l'as trouvé, reviens me le dire. S'ils te voient, ne cherche pas à fuir. Contente-toi de tenir ta langue. Ne leur dis rien. Pas un mot. Ni sur moi, ni sur Sookie, ni sur Bill. Rien de plus que: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Bubba."

Bubba hocha la tête en entendant ces instructions et répéta, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Bubba.

"C'est bien."

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bubba," dit-il à nouveau.

"Parfait," répondit Eric avec impatience. "Bon, maintenant, file! Et surtout sois discret. Fais-toi invisible." C'était comme de parler à un enfant. Un enfant stupide en plus. Mais Bubba était loyal et doué pour suivre les ordres.

"Bien, m'sieur Eric. Mais après, faudre que j'trouve à manger. J'ai vachement les crocs."

"D'accord, Bubba. Et maintenant, va chercher Bill." Ce fut beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'éprouver de la gentillesse pour ce grand crétin une fois qu'il les laissa seuls. Il s'éclaircit les idées, ce qui fut difficile à faire alors que flottait dans l'air une odeurs entêtante de sang et de sexe - le sang de Sookie et le... Pas maintenant. "Sookie, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de boire mon sang. Mais il faut regarder les choses en face: le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je ne sais pas si tu seras autorisée à passer la journée ici. Quant à moi, je vais devoir me trouver un abri, ici ou ailleurs. Je veux que tu sois assez forte pour être à même de te défendre toute seule. Ou, du moins, assez vive pour pouvoir réagir rapidement, en cas de problème."

Elle y réfléchit avant de hocher la tête. "Je sais que Bill est ici. Et peu importe ce qu'on a failli faire - merci, Bubba! -" _Comment peux-tu arquer ton corps contre mes mains un instant et me gifler la seconde suivante? _"Je dois le retrouver. Et je ne vois pas de meilleur moment pour le faire sortir que pendant la journée, quand tous les vampires seront endormis. Est-ce qu'il pourra se déplacer, en plein jour ?

"S'il se sait en grand danger, il sera peut-être capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais il tiendra à peine sur ses jambes..."_ S'il est encore en vie._ "Tu vas être quasiment obligée de le porter. Raison de plus pour que je te donne de mon sang. Et puis, tu devras le cacher, le recouvrir entièrement. Tiens! Tu prendras cette couverture. Elle est grande et épaisse, elle fera parfaitement l'affaire. Comment comptes-tu le faire sortir d'ici?"

Elle semblait de plus en plus sûre d'elle et de son plan à chaque minute qui passait. "C'est là que tu interviens : il me faut une voiture - une voiture avec un très grand coffre, genre Lincoln ou Caddy. Et tu devras te débrouiller pour me faire passer les clés. Pour ce qui est de te trouver un abri pour la journée, tu as intérêt à aller dormir ailleurs. Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois plus là quand les vampires de la maison se réveilleront et découvriront que leur prisonnier s'est fait la malle!"

Il l'écouta parler, impressionné par sa capacité à réfléchir aussi clairement à un tel moment. Se pourrait-il que les sentiments de Sookie soient désormais détachés de Bill, ou n'était-ce qu'un voeu pieux de sa part? "Où compte-tu l'emmener, Sookie?"

"Dans un endroit souterrain." Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Peut-être dans le parking de l'immeuble d'Alcide! Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester à découvert."

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, alors. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit en bois avant d'écarter les jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger contre lui. Apparemment, elle vit plus que ce qu'elle voulait; ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle ferma les yeux. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire de sa réaction choquée après ce qu'ils avaient partagé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Assieds-toi en me tournant le dos et cale-toi contre moi, Sookie," lui dit-il. "La position sera plus confortable pour toi." Il l'aida à bouger en enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle. Puis il porta son poignet droit à ses lèvres et se mordit de toutes ses forces. Il offrit ensuite son poignet à Sookie et posa sa tête contre le bois. "Ça te guérira de tout." _Sauf de tes doutes sur moi._

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'il eut lorsqu'elle but son sang. Ce n'était pas comme de sucer une balle hors d'une plaie. C'était Sookie qui se nourrissait de son sang, qui tenait son poignet contre sa bouche, et qui buvait librement. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça à moins qu'il n'ait l'intention de les transformer en vampires. Le petit lien de sang qu'ils avaient partagé était désormais renforcé. Ça, aussi, nourrit son plaisir. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de gémir et de se frotter contre elle; son corps voulait prendre son pied. L'odeur de sexe flottait toujours autour d'elle, et la pression du corps de Sookie contre le sien alors qu'elle se nourrissait de lui fut trop. Bien que Sookie resta immobile, il sentit son excitation, et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la sienne à travers leur lien renforcé. Que ce soit intentionnellement ou non, elle commença à sucer son sang en rythme avec les mouvements de reins d'Eric. Elle aimait ça.

Finalement, il ne put plus se retenir. Il se pressa une dernière fois contre elle et grogna lorsque son orgasme le submergea. Une partie du liquide traversa son caleçon et atterrit sur le bas du dos de Sookie, mais au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, elle aspira de toutes ses forces sur son poignet. Elle le voulait, réalisa-t-il avec un autre grognement, et il fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou.

Mais non, elle semblait toujours tenacement décidée à lui résister. Elle repoussa son poignet de sa bouche et lui dit d'une voix haletante, "Ne me mords pas!"

Il laissa ses crocs effleurer la peau satinée de son épaule et il était sur le point de glisser une de ses mains entre les cuisses de Sookie pour lui donner le plaisir qui avait été interrompu plus tôt, mais elle bondit loin de lui à vitesse presque vampirique. Bordel, elle venait de boire son sang. Ça pouvait très bien être à vitesse vampirique.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand et se retrouva nez à nez avec le vampire qui avait promit de lui rapporter des vêtements. Il arqua un sourcil tout en faisant courir ses yeux sur le corps presque nu de Sookie avec appréciation. "Eh bien! Regardez-moi ça!"

Se rappelant sagement qu'elle devait jouer la comédie, Sookie feignit un accès de faiblesse. Eric en fut ravi. "Vous vouliez me parler?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," répondit l'autre vampire. "Etant donné que nous avons été obligé de découper votre jolie robe, Russell m'a demandé de vous trouver une tenue de rechange. J'avais ça dans mon armoire, et comme nous sommes à peu près de la même taille..."

"Euh, merci beaucoup. C'est très aimable à vous."

"Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux," dit-il en l'étudiant du regard.

"Je ne suis pas encore très solide...Je me suis levée parce que je voulais aller me laver."

Mais le vampire ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux avaient trouvé Eric et ils étaient emplis de désir. "Si vous ne savez pas où dormir, Leif, vous pouvez partager mon cercueil, si vous voulez."

"J'ai une course à faire pour Sookie. Je ne sais pas si je serai de retour avant le si c'est le cas..." Il emplit sa voix de promesse et laissa la luxure envahir chacun de ses mots. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Le jeune vampire jeta un coup à Sookie, qui avait enfilé un peignoir en satin qu'il venait de lui apporter. "Miam," dit-il, et Eric ne sut pas si le compliment lui été adressé à lui ou à Sookie. Mais vu comme le peignoir collait au corps de Sookie, il supposait que c'était pour elle.

"Merci encore," dit Sookie en faisant un signe de la main vers le peignoir et les vêtements qu'il lui avait donné. "Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la sale de bain la plus proche?" Le vampire pointa le bout du couloir du doigt, et Sookie s'excusa rapidement.

"Quel délice," dit le vampire avec un large sourire. "On dirait que vous l'avez eu. Ça se sent aussi."

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, le bâtard aurait déjà été mort. Mais pour cette fois, Eric lui sourit paresseusement. "Je ne pourrais pas faire ça avec la petite copine de mon ami. De plus, je voulais garder mon énergie pour quelqu'un de plus à mon goût." Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Bernard," balbutia le vampire. "Demandez Bernard."

Eric envoya autant de désir que possible dans une oeillade langoureuse. "Croyez-moi, je le ferais."

Quand il fut enfin seul, Eric se lança à la recherche des vêtements qu'il avait négligemment jeté quelques heures plus tôt. En moins de cinq minute, il fut à nouveau Leif de pied-en-cap, avec les lunettes et les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Pas le temps de refaire sa tresse, cependant. Son caleçon était inconfortablement humide, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il y eut un coup contre le carreau, suivi par le retour peu gracieux de Bubba. "J'ai inspecté tout le secteur, M'sieur Eric," dit-il fièrement.

"Très bien, Bubba. Est-ce que..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa question, Sookie revint. Son odeur était fraîche et délicieuse après sa douche, et ce peignoir était vraiment très attirant sur elle. Le sang d'Eric l'affectait déjà, à en juger par le léger éclat de sa peau.

"Bubba a _inspecté tout le secteur_, Sookie," dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"J'l'ai trouvé, mam'zelle Sookie. J'ai trouvé Bill!" s'exclama Bubba. "Il est pas en très bon état. Mais il est vivant."

Eric la regarda se laisser tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, la mâchoire légèrement pendante. Il essaya de lire son expression, mais elle était impassible. Il se sentait lui même impassible. D'un côté, c'était un véritable soulagement. Pas besoin de supplier le pardon peu probable de Sophie-Anne. Mais d'un autre, Bill serait de retour dans la vie de Sookie. Sous quelle forme, il ne le savait pas, mais elle pardonnerait probablement à son amant, surtout que sa désertion n'était pas de sa faute. Dans tous les cas, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait perdu pour le moment.

"Où est-il?" demanda-t-elle après un silence qui sembla interminable.

Bubba bougea les mains avec enthousiasme alors qu'il leur disait l'endroit où se trouvait Bill. "Y'a un gros bâtiment, là, derrière, comme un grand garage mais avec des apparts au-dessus et une pièce sur le côté."

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres bâtiments avec lesquels je pourrais le confondre ? Je ne risque pas de me tromper ?"

Alors que Bubba leur décrivait les bâtiments autour, Eric prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus. Il était avant tout un Sheriff, et pas un amoureux transi. Il y avait un travail à faire, bordel, et il s'assurerait qu'il soit fait!

"Dans quelle partie du garage Bill est-il enfermé?" demanda-t-il à Bubba.

"La pièce à droite. Ce s'rait une ancienne écurie qu'ça m'étonnerait pas. C'te pièce, c'est là qu'on d'vait mettre les selles et tout ça. C'est pas bien grand."

Eric hocha la tête avec satisfaction. "Combien sont-ils à l'intérieur, en dehors de Bill?"

"Y'en a trois, m'sieur Eric. Deux hommes et une femme. Des vampires, les trois. C'est elle qu'a le couteau."

Et _elle_ était sans doute Lorena.

"Le couteau," murmura Sookie.

"Ouais, mam'zelle," répondit sombrement Bubba. "Et elle l'a pas raté."

Sookie garda la tête haute et sembla se forcer à garder confiance. "Et il a tenu tout ce temps!"

Eric hocha la tête. "Oui. Sookie, je vais aller te chercher une voiture. J'essaierai de la garer près de l'ancienne écurie." Il savait déjà où il trouverait une voiture, un ancien résident de la Cinquième Zone - un sujet loyal - vivait désormais à Jackson et il avait toute une collection de voitures. Encore mieux, il devait plusieurs faveurs à Eric.

"Ils ne vont pas t'arrêter quand tu reviendras?" lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas si j'emmène Bernard."

"Bernard?"

Il sourit malgré lui. "Le petit brun."

"Tu veux dire..." Puis la compréhension se dessina sur ses traits et elle eut l'air un peu embarrassée. "Oh, si tu prends Bouclette avec toi, ils te laisseront revenir parce qu'il vit ici?"

"Oui. Mais je serais sans doute obligé de rester ici. Avec lui." Il se demanda comment elle réagirait à ça.

"Tu ne pourrais pas...euh...te défiler?"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire prendre ici au saut du lit, quand ils découvriront que Bill s'est échappé, et toi avec."

Bubba avait silencieusement écouté leur échange mais maintenant il reprit la parole. "Y vont poster des loups-garous pour le garder, dans la journée, mam'zelle Sookie. Les loups-garous qu'y'z'ont lancés après vous, mam'zelle Sookie. Y vont surveiller Bill pendant qu'les vampires dormiront."

_Merde._

"Oui, mais ce soir, c'est la pleine lune," remarqua Sookie. "Ils seront sur les rotules lorsqu'il sera l'heure de reprendre leur service. S'ils se présentent seulement à leur poste."

Elle ne manquait jamais de l'impressionner. "Tu as raison," approuva-t-il. "On n'aura pas de meilleure occasion pour agir."

"Peut-être que je pourrais faire semblant d'être encore très faible. Comme ça, je pourrais rester ici un jour de plus, et ça donnerait le temps à quelqu'un de Shreveport de venir m'aider."

"J'appellerais Shreveport dès que j'aurais la voiture. Je veux m'assurer d'être assez loin du manoir d'abord, juste au cas où. Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'Alcide pourrait t'aider demain matin."

Sookie y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire ça, Eric. Il en a déjà tellement fait, et il doit travailler avec ces personnes. Ça le mettrait en danger."

"C'est vrai," reconnu Eric à contre-coeur. "Assez parlé. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et on a beaucoup à faire. Je vais aller chercher Bernard et le convaincre de venir avec moi. Bubba, tu dois partir d'ici et te trouver un endroit où dormir. Aussi loin que possible d'ici, compris?" Bubba hocha la tête. "Tu as de la chance que ça ait été la pleine lune ce soir. C'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours en vie. Sookie, tu vas continuer à faire semblant d'être faible et impuissante jusqu'à ce que les vampires aillent se coucher. Puis... d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas sauver Bill et le dissimuler dans le coffre de la voiture que je t'aurais trouvé. Personne ne te suspectera, et personne ne sait qui tu es, donc ça ne devrait leur poser aucune problème que tu t'en ailles." Il s'interrompit, sourit et secoua la tête. "C'est le plus mauvais plan qui m'ait jamais été proposé."

Sookie répondit à son demi-sourire par le sien. "C'est bien possible, mais c'est le seul qu'on ait."

"Z'allez assurer comme un chef, mam'zelle Sookie." Bubba avait l'avantage de toutes les personnes stupides, à savoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Merci, Bubba," lui dit Sookie. Elle avait l'air bien trop sûre d'elle pour son propre bien... et bien sûr, elle l'était.

"Sookie," ajouta Eric, "mon sang va te donner l'impression d'être de plus en plus forte. Ne t'emballe pas trop. C'est souvent le problème avec les gens qui prennent du sang de vampire: ils se sentent si forts qu'ils se lancent dans les entreprises les plus folles. Mais, parfois, ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. Ils finissent par se faire tuer. Tu as entendu ces histoires. Et mon sang est puissant."

Ils furent interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte, et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Bubba pour disparaître par la fenêtre. Sookie se jeta dans le lit et prit un air malade, pendant qu'Eric s'asseyait à côté d'elle comme pour la veiller. "Entrez," dit-il doucement.

Le vampire qu'il séduisait entra dans la pièce. "Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Bernard. "Elle semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs."

Elle n'avait pas seulement reprit des couleurs. Elle rayonnait. Bernard ne semblait pas très observateur. "Elle souffre toujours," lui dit Eric de sa voix la plus compatissante, "mais sa guérison est en bonne voix, grâce à la générosité de votre roi."

"Il sera heureux de l'apprendre, mais...euh...eh bien, il le serait encore plus si elle pouvait rentrer par ses propres moyens demain matin. Il est certain que, d'ici là, son petit ami aura regagné son appartements, après avoir profité de la pleine lune de cette nuit." Bernard avait l'air de s'inquiéter réellement pour elle, mais c'était plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner ses chances avec Eric qu'autre chose. "J'espère que ça ne vous paraît pas trop brutal?"

"Non, je comprends son inquiétude." Il fit un large sourire à Bernard. "Je vais lui procurer une voiture et la garer à l'arrière de la maison, afin qu'elle puisse repartir par ses propres moyens dès demain. Pourriez-vous vous assurer qu'on ne lui barrera pas la sortie - j'imagine qu'elle est gardé durant la journée?" Il s'interrompit et Bernard hocha la tête. "Je crois que, de la sorte, je n'aurai pas failli à mes devoirs envers mon ami Alcide."

"Tout cela me paraît très bien." Bernard regarda Sookie et sourit. "Je laisserai un message au gardien en partant, afin que votre amie ne soit pas importunée à la porte. Cela ne vous dérange pas si on prend ma voiture?" Parfait. Le jeune vampire était prêt à l'accompagner sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui le demander. "Ce n'est qu'une vieille guimbarde, mais elle nous emmènera bien jusqu'à... Où vouliez-vous aller, déjà?"

"Chez un de mes amis. Je vous indiquerai le chemin en route. Ce n'est pas très loin. Cet ami connaît quelqu'un qui me louera un véhicule pour un jour ou deux sans poser de question." Complètement faux, mais Bernard n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa parole.

Eric fit un signe de la main vers Sookie, qui avait fermé les yeux, et Bernard hocha la tête et recula prudemment. Son sang sembla chanter dans ses veines lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, et il se demanda si leur lien était déjà assez fort pour qu'elle le ressente. Il lui embrassa la joue.

"Sookie, tu m'entends?" Elle hocha légèrement la tête. "Bon. Ecoute, je vais aller te chercher une voiture. Je laisserai les clés sur ta table de chevet en rentrant. Demain matin, tu vas devoir retourner chez Alcide. Tu as compris?"

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. "Au revoir. Et merci pour tout," murmura-t-elle.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi." En tout cas, une partie de toute cette affaire avait été plaisante.

* * *

Hank Danos vivait à Pearl, dans la banlieue de Jackson, ce qui donna plus de temps à Eric qu'il ne voulait en passer avec Bernard. Le jeune vampire était ennuyeux et insipide, mais il était facile pour Eric de flirter avec lui et ça ne coûtait rien, donc il fit ce qu'il avait à faire avec son aplomb habituel. Bernard n'eut jamais le moindre doute sur lui. Il parla à Hank seul, pour éviter que Bernard n'entende son ancien sujet l'appeler 'Eric' ou 'Sheriff'. La voiture fut trouvée en moins de dix minutes, et il fut ravi de pouvoir faire le trajet de retour seul.

Il gara la Lincoln blanche aussi près que possible de l'immeuble décrit par Bubba, puis il suivit Bernard dans la maison. Il était temps de donner un remerciement à son complice involontaire. Avant qu'ils ouvrent la porte, il poussa Bernard contre l'une des hautes colonnes de marbre blanc et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il avait déjà embrassé des hommes auparavant, et il était doué. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent le baiser, Bernard était dur dans sa main, et Eric était pratiquement certain qu'il avait un suçon.

"Ma chambre," dit âprement Bernard.

"Je vais juste aller dire bonne nuit à Sookie et m'assurer qu'elle va bien." Eric lui lança une oeillade langoureuse. "Et ensuite, je suis tout à toi."

Il laissa Bernard lui montrer où se trouvait sa chambre, avant de retourner à la chambre de Sookie qui était sombre et silencieuse. Il posa les clés de la Lincoln sur la table de chevet, et Sookie poussa un petit halètement de surprise. Une ouïe et des réflexes sur-développés, grâce à son sang.

"Je suis revenu," Il parla d'une voix basse parce que la plupart des vampires dormaient probablement déjà. "J'ai trouvé une Lincoln blanche. Elle t'attend en bas, près du garage. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de place à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher davantage pour vérifier les informations de Bubba." Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais il savait qu'elle était réveillée. "Tu m'entends ?" Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. "Bonne chance!" Il resta là, silencieux, à attendre la moindre réaction de sa part, mais elle semblait étrangement détachée. "Si je parviens à me libérer, je te retrouverai dans le parking, chez Alcide, à la tombée de la nuit. Si tu n'es pas là, je repartirai directement pour Shreveport." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, et elle le regarda. Le retour de Bill - s'ils réussissaient à le sauver - entraînerait une autre question, et ils le savaient tous les deux. "On aura une petite conversation plus tard."

"Merci pour la voiture." Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autres, mais elle se ravisa.

Pourquoi ce qu'elle disait ou ce qu'elle ne disait pas l'importait autant?

"Je n'aime pas éprouver des sentiments." Il parla plus pour lui même que pour elle, alors qu'il faisait volte-face et la laissait seule dans le noir. C'était vraiment une nuit pleine de déceptions, au moins, il recevait enfin une satisfaction: l'aube était trop proche pour que Bernard s'attende à une baise.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Fuite_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. T3 Fuite

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10: Fuite -**

Il se trouva que le cercueil de Bernard était trop petit pour accommoder un homme de la taille d'Eric, donc il trouva un endroit où dormir dans la cave du manoir. Ça faciliterait grandement sa fuite, surtout étant donné que la plupart des vampires d'Edgington ne se réveillait tout de suite après le coucher du soleil. Après être passé par la chambre de Sookie pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien partie, il quitta le manoir sans le moindre problème. La Lincoln avait disparu. Vu que personne ne patrouillait sur le terrain, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le building où Bill avait été emprisonné et il fut à nouveau satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voler jusqu'au parking souterrain de l'immeuble d'Alcide pour y rejoindre Sookie.

La Lincoln fut facile à repérer, surtout étant donné le métal tordu qui dépassait du coffre. Il se précipita vers la voiture et arracha ce qui restait du coffre. Allongés là, se trouvaient Bill et Sookie, qui était aussi pâle qu'un être humain puissent l'être. Elle était couverte de son propre sang.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites enfermés là-dedans, tous les deux?" demanda-t-il à Bill. Bill ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Eric vit immédiatement ce qui s'était passer. La pâleur de Sookie et les joues roses de Bill furent la seule réponse dont il eut besoin. "Espèce de fils de pute."

"Ce n'était pas ma faute, Eric."

Eric se pencha sur le coffre et souleva Sookie avant de la serrer contre son torse. Son coeur battait toujours mais elle avait besoin de sang; immédiatement. Elle serait déjà morte si le sang d'Eric ne lui avait pas donné des forces. Sans un autre regard pour Bill, il se précipita vers l'appartement d'Alcide et tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que le Loup-Garou lui ouvre.

"Oh, Seigneur," dit Alcide en faisant un pas sur le côté. "Entrez, Eric. Est-ce qu'elle...?"

"Pas encore." Eric l'emmena dans la chambre qu'elle avait utilisée. "Alcide," ordonna-t-il, "attrape une couverture et pose-la sur le lit. Elle est couverte de sang." Le Loup-Garou fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, et Eric déposa doucement Sookie. Puis il se mordit le poignet.

"Non," dit la voix de Bill derrière lui. Il apparut ensuite à ses côtés avec les bouteilles de TrueBlood qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre. "Ça c'est mieux. Elle a déjà eu bien assez de ton sang."

Eric lui montra les crocs. "Cette merde synthétique ne lui fera aucun bien. Elle a besoin de vrai sang, et elle en a besoin maintenant."

"Mais si elle en boit trop..."

"Très bien."

Il se lécha le poignet pour nettoyer et refermer sa blessure, puis il se recula alors que Bill s'asseyait à côté de Sookie et commençai à faire prudemment couler du TrueBlood dans sa gorge. Les urgences et les ambulances avait commencé à garder du sang synthétique en stock, mais seulement pour...ben, les urgences. Les transfusions de vrai sang étaient toujours préférables parce qu'elles entraient directement dans le sang et avaient l'avantage d'être du _vrai _sang. Mais le TrueBlood avait sauvé de nombreuses vies. Les hémophiles, en particulier, aimaient en garder un stock chez eux.

"Putain, mais à quoi tu pensais?" demanda Eric alors que Sookie buvait.

"Quelqu'un l'a enfermé avec moi dans le coffre. Il faisait noir, j'étais affamé. Ce n'était pas de ma faute."

"Tu l'as presque-"

"Je _sais_, Eric."

Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, ils attendirent quelques secondes. Sookie gémit et bougea, et Eric sourit de soulagement. "On dirait qu'elle revient à elle. Peut-être que le peu de sang qu'on lui a donné a suffi ?"

"Elle a l'air d'aller mieux," dit Alcide en attrapant la bouteille vide que Bill lui tendait.

Eric hocha la tête. "Oui, elle revient à elle."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux. Un petit rire, plus semblable à un gloussement de collégienne qu'autre chose, lui échappa et elle murmura. "Les trois mousquetaires!"

Eric fronça les sourcils et regarda Bill. "Vous croyez qu'elle délire?"

"Je crois plutôt qu'elle se fiche de nous," répondit le Loup-Garou avec un sourire.

Bill attrapa la main de Sookie et prononça doucement son nom. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui dit d'une voix faible, "Ils m'ont demandé si je revenais pour la crucifixion, ce soir."

"Qui t'a dit ça?" demanda Bill.

"Les gardes, à la grille."

"Les gardes de la propriété d'Edgington t'ont demandé si tu revenais pour la crucifixion, ce soir ?"

"Oui." Elle clignait lentement des yeux et à chaque fois, on aurait dit que ses paupières lourdes resteraient fermées.

"Mais la crucifixion de qui?" demanda Eric en s'approchant d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas."

Il étudia son visage, qui était toujours un peu pâle, et regarda ensuite la vilaine entaille que Bill avait laissé sur sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la morsure habituellement nette d'un vampire; on aurait plutôt dit qu'un chien s'était jeté à sa gorgé et l'avait secoué. Il réalisa soudainement que Bill avait probablement essayé de la violer. Il le découvrirait plus tard. "Je m'attendais plutôt à t'entendre dire 'Où suis-je? Que m'est-il arrivé?' Et non pas parler d'une crucifixion." Il s'interrompit et regarda l'heure. "Qui _se _déroule peut-être en ce moment même."

"Ils parlaient peut-être de la mienne? Ils avaient peut-être décidé de me tuer cette nuit," dit Bill.

"À moins qu'ils n'aient capturé le complice du fanatique qui voulait supprimer Betty Joe. Il ferait un candidat idéal à la crucifixion." Si Eric avait pu poser ses mains sur lui, il aurait fait un candidat idéal au démembrement pour avoir contribué à ce qui était arrivé à Sookie.

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue," objecta Sookie d'une voix faible.

"Tu as réussi à lire dans les pensées des loups-garous ?"

Elle bougea la tête pour apparemment confirmer sa réponse. "Je pense qu'ils parlaient de Bubba."

_Putain._ "L'imbécile! Il s'est fait coincer?" Bubba était certes utile, mais il lui avait vraiment causé des emmerdes dernièrement.

"On dirait."

Bill soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. "On va être obligés d'aller le récupérer s'il est encore en vie..."

Retourner au manoir d'Edgington n'était pas quelque chose qu'Eric avait prévu de faire - pas juste ce soir, mais pour au moins quelques année. Maintenant, la stupidité de Bubba risquait de les faire tuer ou même de débuter la guerre qu'il avait mentionné à Sookie.

"Eric?" dit Bill en attendant sa réponse.

"Je suppose que tu as raison," concéda-t-il. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa furie. "Nous avons une responsabilité envers lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa propre communauté d'origine veut l'exécuter! Mais où est donc passée leur loyauté?"

"Et vous?" demanda Bill au Loup-Garou.

Eric aurait pu donner la réponse du Loup-Garou avant qu'il ne réponde lui-même. C'était raisonnable et pragmatique, et de plus, pourquoi Alcide devrait-il risque sa vie pour un vampire qu'il ne connaissait même pas?

"Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider," dit Alcide. "J'ai besoin de venir ici régulièrement, pour mes affaires, celles de mon père. Si mes relations avec Russell et sa bande se détériorent, je pourrai faire une croix sur le Mississippi. Ce sera déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça, si jamais ils s'aperçoivent que c'est Sookie qui a fait évader leur prisonnier."

"Et tué Loréna."

Les yeux d'Eric s'écarquillèrent et il tourna lentement la tête vers Sookie, comme s'il risquait de réaliser qu'il avait imaginé ses derniers mots. "Tu as liquidé Loréna?" Il était si fier et amusé qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser.

"Sookie lui a planté un pieu dans le coeur. C'était un combat régulier." La voix de Bill était impassible.

Il savait que le large sourire qui étira ses lèvres ne fut pas très digne, mais va chier. "Elle a tué Loréna en _combat régulier_?"

"Très bref, le combat," dit Sookie.

Il aurait pu lui dire que n'importe quel combat entre un vampire et un humain aurait été très bref, et que neuf fois sur dix, c'était le vampire qui pouvait s'en vanter plus tard, mais il n'en fit rien.

Le Loup-Garou semblait enchanté. "Sookie a tué un vampire!" Les regards d'avertissement que lui lancèrent les deux vampires durent lui faire réaliser qu'il ne devrait pas être trop heureux qu'un membre de leur espèce ait été tué, donc il s'éclaircit la gorge et servit un verre d'eau à Sookie.

Eric lui donna quelques secondes pour boire avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche, "Revenons-en au fait. S'ils n'ont pas fait le rapprochement entre la disparition de Bill et le départ de Sookie, elle demeure le meilleur émissaire que nous ayons pour retourner sur place sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils seront certes surpris par son retour, mais ils ne l'éconduiront pas, j'en suis persuadé. A plus forte raison si elle prétend avoir un message pour Russell de la part de la reine de Louisiane, ou si elle raconte qu'elle est venue lui rendre quelque chose, par exemple..." Il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. Ils voyaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Le drapeau blanc?" Il regarda Sookie, qui s'éclairci la gorge et continua, "Euh... ça existe chez les vampires?"

Oui, d'une certaine façon, mais ça voudrait dire retourner au manoir d'Edgington et parler au roi en tête à tête. Ça voudrait aussi dire que Sophie-Anne serait informée de la situation. Et ces deux faits signifiaient qu'il serait dans la merde.

"Oui, bien sûr, mais je serais obligé de révéler ma véritable identité et mes fonctions," réfléchit-il à voix haute. Il ne dit rien de plus. Dans son esprit, ce n'était même pas une option.

Mais Sookie semblait avoir déjà arrêté de l'écouter. Elle regardait Alcide avec une expression gardée sur le visage, et Eric en conclut qu'elle était entrain de lire les pensées du Loup-Garou. "Qui m'a poussée et enfermée dans le coffre, à votre avis? Quelqu'un a une petite idée?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Alcide ne dit rien mais quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Bien, il ne voulait peut-être pas savoir qui avait essayé d'assassiner Sookie, mais Eric était _très _intéressé par cette réponse. "Alors? Qui a fait le coup?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Son ex," répondit-elle. Ah. Voilà qui expliquait tout. "Enfin, plus si ex que ça, depuis cette nuit," continua-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Une expression douloureuse apparut sur le visage de Bill lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait à Sookie. Bien fait, il méritait de souffrir. "Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?"

Sookie ne répondit pas, donc Eric prit la parole à sa place. "Pour que Sookie puisse entrer dans le club de Russell, nous l'avons fait passer pour la nouvelle compagne d'Alcide."

"Oh! Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dans ce club avec Alcide, Sookie?"

Sookie resta à nouveau silencieuse mais l'expression de son visage se fit légèrement impatiente. Comment Bill pouvait-il ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait été faire dans ce club.

"Tu as dû prendre quelques sérieux coups sur la tête, Bill. Elle est allée là-bas pour essayer de découvrir où on t'avait emmené." Et, se rappela-t-il, parce qu'un certain Sheriff l'avait supplié de l'aider à sauver sa peau.

Avant que Bill ne puisse répondre, Sookie changea rapidement de sujet. "C'est stupide de retourner chez Edgington. Pourquoi ne pas passer un coup de fil, plutôt?"

Son esprit retourna vers la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Bubba et réfléchit à cette solution. C'était vraiment une suggestion d'humain. Pas de bain de sang, pas de roi et de reine se déclarant la guerre. "Eh bien," dit-il simplement, "quelle bonne idée!"

"Je vais aller demander un annuaire à Alcide," dit Bill. Il effleura la joue de Sookie du dos de la main. "Et un peu plus de sang pour toi."

"Oh, non, s'il te plaît," le supplia Sookie. "Je veux plus ce truc. C'est vraiment dégoûtant."

"Tu as besoin d'en boire encore. Je vais voir si Alcide a une autre boisson avec laquelle je peux mélanger le sang pour que ce ne soit plus aussi mauvais."

Elle semblait trop fatiguée pour lutter et ne dis rien de plus alors que Bill les laissait seuls. Eric la regarda silencieusement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se reposait un peu. Bill revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un téléphone, un annuaire de Jackson, et une tasse qu'il tendit à Sookie. Alcide revint lui aussi dans la pièce, au plus grand déplaisir d'Eric.

"Je l'ai mélangé à du jus de pommes," dit Bill en tendant la tasse à Sookie. "J'espère que ça aura meilleur goût." Pendant qu'elle buvait, il commença à feuilleter l'annuaire. "Je vais juste...leur expliquer la situation," réfléchit-il à voix haute. "Leur dire qui est Bubba, et..."

"Non," intervint sèchement Eric. "T'es bien la dernière personne qui devrait appeler. Et je... Ils ne savent pas qui je suis vraiment."

"Tu n'insinues certainement que tu veux que Sookie soit celle qui les appelle."

"Pour tout te dire, si. Elle a sauvé la vie de Betty Jo, et maintenant, Betty Jo peut lui rendre la pareille. Elle n'a qu'à dire..." Il réfléchit une seconde et s'adressa ensuite à Sookie et non pas Bill. "Sookie, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as été enlevée, et que tes kidnappeurs veulent récupérer Bubba. Explique-lui qui est vraiment Bubba, et je suis sûr qu'ils le relâcheront. Tu peux faire ça pour nous?"

Elle avala le reste de son jus de pommes au sang - ce qui devait certainement être un mélange répugnant - et hocha la tête. Finissant par être ennuyé par les machinations des vampires, Alcide attrapa la tasse vide et retourna dans la cuisine. Bill donna le téléphone à Sookie avant de lui pointer le numéro d'Edgington du doigt. Puis ils durent écouter sa conversation et attendre pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Bubba. Elle savait gérer les vampires, songea-t-il. Un parfait équilibre entre confiance et humilité. Ils lui mangeraient probablement dans la main. Au bout d'un moment, elle essaya de s'asseoir avec l'aide d'Eric et de Bill. Elle semblait attendre que Betty Jo lui donne des nouvelles. Et les nouvelles furent bonnes.

"On l'a descendu in extremis," entendit-il Betty Jo dire, et Sookie le confirma avec un joyeux, "On a appelé à temps. Ils l'ont enlevé de la croix."

Il remercia silencieusement les dieux. "Qu'ils le laissent partir. Il rentrera par ses propres moyens. Dis leur que nous regrettons cet incident et que nous leurs présentons nos excuses."

Il savait que Betty Jo pouvait l'entendre, mais Sookie répéta ses mots.

"Pouvez-vous leur demander s'il serait possible qu'il reste un peu et qu'il chante pour nous?" demanda Betty Jo. "Il est parfaitement opérationnel, vous savez."

"Elle veut savoir s'il peut chanter pour eux," répéta Sookie.

_Oh, putain de bordel._ "Ils peuvent toujours le lui demander, mais s'il refuse, ils devront s'incliner. Leur insistance risquerait de le perturber, s'il n'est pas d'humeur. Sans compter que, parfois, quand il chante, certains souvenirs remontent à la surface, et il devient un peu... euh... agité." Être avec Bubba au cours d'une de ses crises de violences et de hurlements n'était vraiment pas une expérience plaisante.

Betty Jo accepta ces conditions et sembla ensuite décider de tester la patience d'Eric qui partait rapidement en fumée en demandant s'ils pourraient garder Bubba quelques temps. Il tendit la main et Sookie lui passa le téléphone.

"Oui?" dit-il en prenant l'accent parfait qu'il avait acquis au cours des années qu'il avait passé à Londres.

"Serait-il possible qu'on garde El...euh, Bubba? On adorerait qu'il reste."

"Nous n'aimons pas vraiment faire ça. C'est une charge sacrée et il est de notre responsabilité aux yeux du monde."

"Oh, mais on prendrait vraiment bien soin de lui!" le supplia Betty Jo.

"S'il s'énerve, il doit être traité fermement mais gentiment. Vous ignorez ce à quoi vous vous exposez. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver..."

"On vous paiera. Cent mille dollars, ça vous va?"

Eric sourit. L'argent, pas les suppliques, était un langage qu'il comprenait. "Parfaitement. Très bien alors."

Quelques secondes à peine après qu'il eut fini de négocier et qu'il ait raccroché, le téléphone sonna à nouveau avant de se couper au beau milieu de la première sonnerie. Le Loup-Garou devait avoir lui aussi attendu un coup de fil. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour dans la chambre pour leur ordonner d'aller se cacher dans l'appartement d'à côté.

Alors que Bill soulevait précautionneusement Sookie, Eric suivit Alcide. "La clé?" demanda-t-il séchement.

"Je l'ai pas," répondit Alcide.

Eric partit le premier pour aller forcer la serrure de l'appartement d'à côté. Il inséra une de ses cartes de crédit entre la porte et son cadre, et il poussa prudemment le loquet. La sécurité des appartements n'étaient vraiment pas élevée apparemment. Bill ferma la porte derrière eux et reposa Sookie sur ses pieds tout en gardant tout de même un bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mais Eric ne pouvait rien entendre pour le moment. Alcide et son invitée devaient parler à voix basse.

Eric pouvait voir la buée que faisait le souffle de Sookie dans l'air froid de l'appartement. Bill dût le remarquer aussi car il entraîna Sookie dans une des chambres vides pour l'allonger par-terre avant d'enrouler la couverture encore plus autour d'elle. Il rejoignit ensuite Eric, et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du mur adjacent à celui de l'appartement d'Alcide pour presser leurs oreilles contre.

"-avec une pute blonde de Louisiane, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse?" demanda une voix féminine avec colère.

Eric leva les yeux au ciel. "Quelle garce."

"Et tu l'as même présenté à ta soeur?" continua la femme. "Putain, que voulais-tu que je penses?"

"Quand as-tu parlé à Janice, Debbie?" demanda Alcide.

"Je suis allé la voir hier soir pour prendre des nouvelles de toi. Et tout ce dont elle pouvait parler c'était que Sookie avait fait et ça, et qu'elle _aiiiiiime _Sookie, et je parie que même la merde de Sookie sent la rose pour ta cinglée de soeur."

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eric et il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sookie. Elle semblait perdue, et il se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se disait à côté, donc il lui fit un résumé rapide. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau son attention vers la dispute, la femme avait repris la parole.

"-franchement pas ce que tu lui trouves."

"Si tu veux savoir, Debbie," dit lentement Alcide, d'une voix basse, "elle fait l'amour comme une reine."

Le reste de leur stupide dispute ne signifia plus rien pour lui après ça. Eric savait qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sookie - _sa _Sookie - n'avait certainement baisé avec le Loup-Garou? Pas quand elle cherchait Bill, pas quand elle avait refusé même ses avances à lui? Il la regarda et essaya de lire la vérité sur son visage et il réussit. Il en fut satisfait.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la femme à en juger par le bruit de gifle qui retentit à côté.

"Tu veux bien nous laisser un instant, s'il te plaît?" demanda Bill.

Eric vit le conflit qui se jouait sur le visage du jeune vampire et aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que Sookie ait couché avec Alcide, mais il ne dit rien. Valait mieux les laisser régler ça entre eux, en plus de toutes les autres choses dont ils devaient discuter. Maintenant était un tout aussi bon moment qu'un autre. De plus, Bill n'avait plus aucun droit sur Sookie...à moins qu'elle ne choisisse de lui pardonner. Sans le moindre remords, il souhaita qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas. Bill attendait, donc Eric hocha la tête avec un désintérêt feint et les laissa seuls.

Une partie irritante de son cerveau lui disait que Sookie devrait pardonner Bill, et qu'elle le ferait probablement. L'incident n'avait pas été de la faute de Bill, bien qu'il aurait pu lui dire la vérité au lieu de lui mentir et de s'enfuir. Et si elle tenait à lui...

Il se tenait près du mur qui le séparait d'Alcide et de sa femelle. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'écouter la réconciliation de Bill et Sookie. Une dispute entre un Loup-Garou et sa chienne l'amuserait beaucoup plus. La paire ne le déçut pas; ils se disputèrent comme s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un public, et en peu de temps, un large sourire étirait les lèvres d'Eric.

Lorsque Sookie sortit brusquement de la chambre quelques temps plus tard, il lui fallut un moment pour passer des sourires et des rires à la réponse que son visage défait exigeait. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle lui demanda doucement, "Ramène-moi chez moi."

"Pas de problème," répondit-il sans hésitation. Il s'interrompit un instant, réalisa ce qu'elle lui demandait et ajouta, "Maintenant?"

Elle hocha la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle essayait de s'empêcher de tomber en morceaux. "Oui. Alcide pourra déposer mes affaires en passant, quand il ira à Bâton Rouge."

Il regarda par dessus sa tête pour voir Bill dans l'autre pièce. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, il n'avait pas été question de pardon et de réconciliation. Il reporta son attention sur Sookie et se rappela du coffre arraché de la voiture. "La Lincoln est-elle encore utilisable?"

"Sûrement," dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche avant de lui lancer la clé. "Tiens."

Elle entra dans la salle de bain quasiment vide de l'appartement et ferma la porte pendant qu'Eric allait rejoindre Bill.

"Ne me pose pas de questions," marmonna Bill au moment-même où Eric ouvrait la bouche.

"Ce n'était pas mon intention."

Bill enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et détourna la tête. "Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont je doive m'occuper avant de partir?"

"Parle au Loup-Garou et assure-toi bien que lui et Sookie ont bien caché le cadavre. Appelle Sophie-Anne, juste au cas où elle a essayé de te contacter pendant que tu étais absent. Dis-lui que tu rendais visite à des amis à Jackson. Le créateur de Lorena-"

"Déjà mort."

"Bien. Dis à Alcide de mentionner son ami Leif une ou deux fois avant de quitter la ville. Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment."

Eric et Sookie quittèrent l'appartement ensemble et prirent l'ascenseur en silence. Alors que Sookie se dirigeait vers la Lincoln, Eric resta un peu en retrait et passa rapidement un coup de fil.

"Allô," répondit la voix fatiguée d'Alcide.

"Je ramène Sookie chez elle. Tu lui ramèneras ses affaires la prochaine fois où tu seras dans le coin. Assures-toi que ce soit bientôt. Suis-je clair?"

Un grognement bas lui échappa mais Alcide savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher Eric. "Comme du cristal."

"Une dernière chose. Tu n'as jamais sauté Sookie, et tu ne la sauteras jamais. Arrête de raconter que tu l'a fait. Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois." Il raccrocha le téléphone sans attendre de réponse et rejoignit rapidement Sookie. "J'avais des instructions à donner à Bill. C'est lui qui a mis la pagaille, à lui de faire le ménage."

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Après qu'elle ait attaché sa ceinture, ils se mirent en route. Chaque fois qu'il regardait dans le rétro, il pouvait voir le trou dans le coffre. Il allait devoir envoyer une nouvelle voiture à Hank Danos. Pas que cette voiture soit particulièrement bonne. Chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas accélérer autant qu'il le voulait, il jurait dans un souffle. Un sourire apparaissait occasionnellement sur les lèvres de Sookie, mais elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il traversait la ville et s'engageait sur l'I-20.

Ça avait été son souhait égoïste qu'elle ne pardonne pas à Bill et il ne pouvait pas en avoir honte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle avait fait la même chose après l'incident de Dallas: elle s'était enfuie quand la situation était devenue difficile. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprit à son sujet, c'est qu'elle n'était pas une lâche. Alors qu'est-ce qui la faisait fuir?

"As-tu jamais remarqué que tu as une certaine tendance à prendre la fuite, dès que les choses entre Bill et toi s'enveniment?" demanda-t-il prudemment. "Non que cela me dérange, je serais même ravi que vous mettiez un terme à votre... association." Il détourna brièvement les yeux de la route pour la regarder elle. "Mais si c'est ton mode de fonctionnement en matière de relations amoureuses, j'aimerais autant le savoir."

Bien sûr, la différence entre Bill et lui c'était que Bill la laissait toujours partir. S'il avait été à la place de Bill ce soir, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à la voiture et aurait même volé à côté du véhicule s'il avait dû. Jusqu'à Bon Temps. Il se serait battu pour la garder. _Je ne te laisserais pas me fuir, Sookie._

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit enfin, sa voix était glaciale. "Et d'un, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, Eric. Ce qui se passe entre Bill et moi ne te regarde pas."

_Faux,_ songea-t-il, _parce que Bill est mon sujet, et que tu es ma...à moi._

"Et de deux, c'est la première relation sérieuse que j'aie avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai donc jamais suivi de ligne de conduite en la matière."

Impossible qu'une femme comme elle ait été encore vierge quand Bill l'avait prise. Mais il se rappela d'elle sa première nuit à Fangtasia, avec sa robe du dimanche, et ses manières du Sud, et il sut que c'était la vérité. Les hommes humains étaient des crétins, tous des crétins.

"Et de trois," continua-t-elle, et la fatigue avait remplacé la colère dans sa voix, "c'est fini. Terminé. Avec Bill, avec la zone bidule, avec le roi machin, avec la communauté des vampires au grand complet. J'en ai marre de tous vos trucs de détraqués. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours jouer les braves petits soldats, de devoir toujours faire un tas de trucs qui me fichent une trouille bleue et de devoir nager dans le glauque et le surnaturel. Je suis juste quelqu'un de normal, et je veux fréquenter des gens normaux. Ou, du moins, des gens qui respirent!"

Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était trop bien pour un homme 'normal', qu'elle n'était _pas _quelqu'un de normal. Elle valait mieux que ça. Il voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait respirer s'il voulait, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la brave; elle l'était tout simplement. Il voulait garer la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route et finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans le manoir de Russell Edgington la nuit précédente.

Mais il pouvait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait et rien de tout ça ne l'aurait aidé. Elle se sentait isolée, épuisée, et trahie. Elle se sentait utilisée. Ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux d'Eric.

"J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit," dit-il lentement. "Et je ne doute pas une seconde de ta sincérité. J'ai bu de ton sang, je sais ce que tu ressens." Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver des mots qui ne l'offenserait pas. "Tu es...perdue pour les humains."

Elle le comprit. "C'est bien possible. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes, de toute façon." Elle soupira. "Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai plus heureuse toute seule que je ne le suis maintenant."

_Je te rendrais heureuse,_ faillit-il dire. _Je réussis tout ce que j'entreprend, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse._

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux après ça. Graduellement, ses émotions se transformèrent en contentement, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas déranger, même s'il voulait lui parlait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Après tant d'années, les vies humaines avaient tendance à se fondre les unes dans les autres et devenir toujours la même histoire stupide. Mais il avait découvert qu'il était curieux de la vie de Sookie. Il voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à son sujet. Il réalisa avec surprise qu'il voulait lui parler de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour il lui montrerait les dessins de ses enfants qu'il avait gardé; qu'il avait recopié encore et encore au cours des siècles.

Remarquant que l'indicateur de la réserve s'était allumé, il sortit à Arcadia. Sookie bailla et se frotta la nuque. "Tu veux que je le fasse?" demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers la pompe.

"Non, merci." Qu'elle lui offre de faire ça dans son état était adorable. Il la regarda alors qu'elle entrait lentement dans la station en papotant avec une femme qui avait une couleur râtée.

La pompe fit un bruit lui indiquant que le réservoir était plein, et il referma le bouchon avant de repousser le couvercle. Il payait rarement son essence cash, mais il ne voulait pas utiliser sa carte de crédit avant d'être de retour à Shreveport. Il étudia les billets dans son porte-feuille en se dirigeant vers la porte alors que son esprit se tournait à nouveau vers Sookie.

"Maintenant!" cria quelqu'un, et avant qu'il ne puisse ramener son esprit distrait au présent, un filet d'argent tomba sur lui.

Il tomba à genoux en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur brûlante. Ils étaient deux. Le plus musclé, qui tenait un pistolet, s'approcha et frappa Eric à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba à côté du véhicule et les maudit dans plusieurs langues.

_Sookie. Merde._ Avec un peu de chance, son instinct de survie surpasserait sa bravoure et la garderait hors de vue pendant que les deux hommes braquaient la station essence. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop compter sur l'instinct de survie de Sookie. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes et respira lentement, sentant son propre sang parfumer l'air. La douleur ne semblait plus aussi terrible maintenant. Il bougea son corps jusqu'à ce que le filet s'accroche au pare-choc de leur camionnette et ensuite, il s'en débarrassa facilement. Sa peau était couverte de brûlure, et il ne fallait pas oublier le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure à la tête. Il contourna la station-essence et s'approcha du robinet qu'il avait remarqué en faisant le plein. L'eau froide ferait du bien à sa peau qui semblait encore être en feu.

Un bruit provenant de l'arrière du bâtiment attira son attention et il s'en approcha lentement pour y découvrir Sookie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, donc il se glissa derrière elle. "Sookie," chuchota-t-il en plaçant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et de révéler leur position. "Désolé. J'aurais dû trouver une autre façon de me manifester."

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et prononça son nom contre la paume de sa main. En temps normal, il aurait savouré la sensation des lèvres de Sookie sur sa peau. Mais là, il la relâcha et recula légèrement.

"Il faut le sortir de là!" dit-elle anxieusement.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda fixement. "Pourquoi?" Il ne pouvait pas imaginer lequel de ces deux bâtard méritait d'être sauvé.

"Parce qu'il est en train de se faire massacrer pour nous protéger," répondit-elle d'une voix exaspérée qui était presque trop forte. "Et que, si ça continue, ils vont le tuer! Et ce sera notre faute!"

Ah, alors elle parlait du caissier. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi un braquage pourrait être de leur faute. "Ils veulent juste piquer la caisse," lui expliqua-t-il. "Ils avaient un filet anti-vampires, alors ils l'ont essayé sur moi. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ça n'a pas marché. Mais ce sont juste deux petites crapules sans envergure."_ Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait se barrer d'ici putain?_

"Ils en ont après _nous_."

Il sentit une soudaine vague de colère provenir d'elle, donc il lui répondit calmement. "Explique-moi."

"Quand ils sont entrés dans le magasin, ils ont demandé après moi. Enfin, ils ne connaissent pas mon nom, mais ils ont donné ma description. Ces types n'étaient pas juste entrain d'essayer leur nouveau filet anti-vampire. Ils en ont après nous, après nous deux. Je n'aurais jamais réussis à sortir de la station si le caissier ne leur avait pas menti et s'ils ne les avait pas distrait."

Il hocha la tête. Alors cet homme méritait effectivement d'être sauvé. "Bon. Donne-moi ce fusil."

"Sais-tu seulement t'en servir?" lui demanda-t-elle, et il aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire moqueur avait brièvement étiré ses lèvres.

"Probablement aussi bien que toi." C'était des conneries. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se servir d'un fusil.

Un éclat de détermination brilla dans les yeux de Sookie. "C'est bien là ton erreur."

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se baissa et courut vers l'entrée du magasin, avec lui sur ses talons. Elle pointa le fusil en l'air et tira une fois, retombant contre lui sous la puissance du coup de feu et pour éviter les débris qui tombèrent du plafond. Elle se redressa et visa les deux hommes, qui eurent le bon sens d'arrêter de frapper le caissier qui était déjà ensanglanté.

"Laissez-le partir." Il y avait une pointe d'acier dans sa voix, et c'était sexy comme tout.

"Vous comptez nous descendre, ma p'tite dame?" demanda le plus musclé des deux en montrant les dents. Ils étaient toujours derrière le comptoir, qui était posé sur une petite estrade.

Sookie pointa le fusil sur lui. "Je vais me gêner!"

"Et si elle vous rate, je vous promets de rectifier le tir," ajouta Eric. Il montra les crocs aux deux hommes qui avaient été assez stupide pour le chercher. S'il n'avait pas fourni un aussi gros effort pour se contenir, ils auraient déjà été morts.

"Le vampire s'est barré, Sonny."

Apparemment, le musclé s'appelait Sonny. "Je vois ça," répondit-il.

Alors que les yeux des deux abrutis voyageaient entre Eric et Sookie, le caissier s'éloigna d'eux.

"Vous avez trouvé mon fusil," dit-il à Sookie. Il passa derrière eux, et Eric entendit deux bips lorsqu'il composa le numéro de la police sur son portable.

Eric posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sookie. "Avant que la police ne débarque, Sookie, il va falloir faire avouer à ces deux minables l'identité de ceux qui les ont envoyés." Il s'avança et lança un regard noir à Sonny, qui semblait être le chef. "Viens ici." Le bâtard obéit. "Stop!" lui ordonna Eric. Il étudia le visage de Sonny et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la lèvre du lâche trembloter. "Qui vous a envoyés?"

"Les Chiens d'Enfer."

Il haussa les sourcils. Ces foutus Lycanthropes.

"Le nom du gang des motards," murmura Sookie.

Eric hocha la tête et s'approcha encore plus de Sonny. "Que vous ont-ils ordonné exactement?"

"Ils nous ont dit d'nous poster le long d'l'autoroute pour vous intercepter," répondit immédiatement la petite frappe. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide. "Il y en a encore qu'attendent aux autres stations-service."

"Quel signalement vous a-t-on donné?" insista Eric.

"Un grand brun et un grand blond avec une jolie blonde, une p'tite jeunette avec une belle paire de miches."

Eric gronda et écrasa son poing sur le nez de Sonny. "Tu parles de ma future maîtresse: mesure tes paroles," siffla-t-il. "J'exige un minimum de respect. Pourquoi étiez-vous censés nous intercepter?"

Il semblerait que les Lycanthropes, au moins, l'avaient connecté à Bill et Sookie, bien qu'ils ne sachent probablement pas que le 'grand blond' était Eric Northman. Ils avaient vu Leif porter Sookie hors du Club Dead et partir avec elle et les autres vampires. Il espérait que c'était la connexion qu'ils avaient fait.

"On était censé vous attraper," gémit Sonny en levant une main hésitante pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez. "Pour vous ramener à Jackson."

"Pourquoi?"

"Les gars d'la bande vous soupçonnent d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec la disparition d'Jerry Falcon. Ils ont des questions à vous poser là-d'ssus. Ils avaient placé des gars pour surveiller un immeuble du centre de Jackson. Quand ils vous ont vus sortir dans une Lincoln blanche, ils vous ont pris en filature. Le type brun était pas avec vous. Mais la fille correspondait. Ils ont transmis l'info, et on vous a suivis."

Eric resta silencieux durant son explication et se tourna ensuite vers Sookie pour voir si Sonny disait la vérité. Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

"Les vampires de Jackson sont-ils impliqués dans cette affaire?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. Ceux d'la bande ont pensé que c'était à eux de régler le problème." Sonny haussa les épaule. "Mais comme ils ont plein d'gars malades – une sorte de virus qu'ils se seraient tous chopé y a un ou deux jours à une soirée, d'après c'qu'on raconte –, ils ont recruté un paquet de types dans not'genre pour leur donner un coup d'main."

Eric regarda Sookie, qui s'était concentrée sur leurs deux assaillants pendant que Sonny répondait aux questions d'Eric. "Que sont ces hommes, Sookie?" demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle le comprendrait. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire devant le caissier humain qui ne connaissait probablement rien au monde surnaturel qui l'entourait.

"Rien," répondit-elle après y avoir réfléchi une seconde. "Ils ne sont rien."

_Ils sont moins que rien._ "Bien. Maintenant, il s'agirait de ne pas nous attarder ici. Tu ne nous as pas vus," dit-il sévèrement à Sonny. "Ni cette dame ni moi."

"Juste le môme," dit Sonny, hypnotisé.

L'autre petite frappe semblait croire qu'un vampire ne pourrait pas le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Eric sourit, se pencha vers le visage de l'homme et souffla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Eric prit le contrôle de son esprit avant même qu'il ne puisse les refermer. "La dame et moi n'étions pas là. Il n'y avait que le caissier que vous avez essayé de braquer." Il récupéra délicatement le fusil des mains de Sookie et le rendit à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. "C'est à vous, je crois."

"Oui, merci." Le caissier pointa le fusil sur leurs assaillants et évita prudemment les yeux d'Eric. Je sais: j'vous ai pas vus, et j'dirai rien aux flics."

Eric sourit. Il ouvrit son porte-feuille et jeta deux billets de vingt dollars sur le comptoir. "Pour l'essence," dit-il au jeune homme. "Allons-y, Sookie."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Vaincu_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. T3 Vaincu

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 11: Vaincu -**

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la Lincoln lorsque le caissier ajouta, "Une Lincoln blanche avec un trou dans le coffre, ça passe pas inaperçu!"

Eric jeta un coup d'oeil au métal déchiré mais haussa les épaules. Ils étaient près de Bon Temps et ils n'auraient plus besoin de s'arrêter. Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, il remarqua que Sookie avait nettoyé son cou ensanglanté dans les toilettes de la station. Il mit le contact et roula vers la route qui les remettrait sur l'I-20. Dans le rétro, il vit deux voiture de patrouille arriver à la station, les sirènes hurlantes.

"Il a raison," dit Sookie.

"J'aurais dû prendre le pick-up de ces deux crétins," répondit-il facilement. C'était trop tard maintenant, et il n'était pas vraiment inquiet.

"Et tes brûlures? Ça va? "

Il porta une main à son visage, qui ne lui faisait plus mal. Il sentit les lignes laissés par le filet mais elles disparaissaient rapidement. "Beaucoup mieux. "

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle lui demanda prudemment, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Une autre voiture de patrouille passa à toute vitesse sur la voie d'en face, illuminant le visage de Sookie de rouge et de bleu lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Il reporta son regard sur la route et lui raconta, brièvement, ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui jettent le filet dessus.

"Tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs," remarqua-t-elle.

Il garda les yeux droit devant lui. "Oui. Tout à fait ailleurs." Son esprit avait été 'ailleurs' depuis la première fois où elle était entrée à Fangtasia.

"Et alors? Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" demanda-t-elle.

"Le plus costaud des deux m'a donné un coup de crosse derrière la tête. Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour m'en remettre."

"Oui, j'ai vu le sang."

"J'ai saigné, en effet," dit-il en se touchant l'arrière du crâne, là où il avait été frappé. Il lui expliqua comment il s'était débarrassé du filet.

"Donc, tu as réussi à te libérer?"

Le ton de sa voix l'invitait à continuer, donc il lui dit qu'il s'était rincé le visage avant de se lancer à sa recherche. Il la regarda mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. "Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé," lui demanda-t-il enfin.

"Ils m'ont confondue avec la femme qui est entrée en même temps que moi, quand je suis allée aux toilettes," dit-elle. Il se rappela de l'autre blonde qui était entrée avec elle. " Ils ne semblaient pas bien savoir si j'étais encore à l'intérieur," continua-t-elle. "Et le caissier leur a dit qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule femme blonde et qu'elle était déjà repartie. Je savais qu'il avait un fusil dans son pick-up – je l'avais lu dans ses pensées. Alors, je suis allée le récupérer. J'en ai profité pour leur crever un pneu. Et puis, moi aussi, je t'ai cherché. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. "

_Voulait-_elle se faire tuer? Et quel genre de protecteur était-il si c'était lui qui devait être sauvé? Il serra les dents. "Tu avais l'intention de nous sauver tous les deux? Le caissier et moi?"

"Eh bien... euh... oui," répondit-elle comme si ça aurait dû être évident ou compréhensible. "Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix."

Il ne dit rien. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix - le fait qu'elle ait dû se mettre en danger - n'était que parce qu'il avait été négligent. Mais là encore, elle serait impossible à protéger si elle ne prêtait aucune attention à sa propre sécurité.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant que Sookie ne reprenne la parole. "On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse."

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il s'excuser d'avoir été si distrait par elle qu'il avait laissé deux petites frappes, qui voulaient devenir des assassins, lui jeter un filet d'argent à la tête? La disputer parce qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'ils sauvent le caissier alors qu'il n'était personne? Une autre demi-heure de silence gêné s'en suivit.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Ça aurait posé un problème si je vous avais sauvés tous les deux?" insista Sookie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bon Temps.

Son allée était une disgrâce, avec de profonds nids-de-poules qui pouvaient détruire les suspensions de n'importe quelle voiture. Il serra les dents et jura dans un souffle. Elle le regardait avec insistance, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de lui répondre plus longtemps.

"Oui, ça aurait posé un problème," lui dit-il, bien que sa fierté ne lui permit pas d'être plus précis. Il coupa le contact de la voiture. "Et quand vas-tu enfin te décider à faire refaire cette satanée route, bon sang? " _Oh, bien joué. Transferts ta colère sur elle._

Elle ouvrit sa portière brusquement et il en fit autant. Pendant un moment, ils se dévisagèrent par-dessus la voiture avant qu'elle ne la contourne pour venir lui faire face, les yeux brûlants. Ils s'emplissaient aussi de larmes, et il se sentit immédiatement désolé.

"Quand j'en aurai les moyens, voilà quand!" dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie. "Je n'ai pas un rond, bon Dieu! Et vous passez votre temps à me demander de prendre des jours sur mon boulot pour vous aider dans vos petites magouilles, tous autant que vous êtes! Je ne peux plus faire ça! Je ne peux plus! C'est terminé, compris? Ter-mi-né! Je rends mon tablier!"

Si seulement ils étaient complètement liés par le sang, il pourrait la calmer. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air si prête à lui planter un pieu en plein coeur, il aurait toujours pu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il mentionna prudemment le nom de Bill, mais ça n'aida certainement pas.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et des vagues de colère le submergèrent à travers leur maigre lien. "Bill file tout son fric à ces tarés de Bellefleur! Ça ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit de m'en donner. " Elle releva le menton et croisa son regard avec défiance. "Et puis, comment pourrais-je l'accepter, son pognon, de toute façon? Ça ferait de moi une femme entretenue. Je ne suis pas sa pute. Je suis sa..." Sa voix se brisa. "J'étais sa petite amie."_ Seule, seule, seule,_ lui cria son sang, et ce fut douloureux.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'accepter un cadeau de son amant ne faisait pas d'elle une pute? Si elle était à lui, il la chérirait et la couvrirait de cadeaux, pas comme un vulgaire payement, mais parce que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Bill était pareil. Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer cette pensée à voix haute, elle était passé à un autre sujet.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, d'abord, d'aller raconter que j'allais devenir ta maîtresse?" Ses joues rosirent. "D'où ça sort, ça encore?"

Ce sujet n'était pas matière à débattre pour le moment. Il lui répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. "Où est passé l'argent que tu as gagné à Dallas?"

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. "J'ai payé ma taxe d'habitation avec."

Il la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'affection. "Il ne t'est donc jamais venu à l'esprit," dit-il lentement, "que si tu me disais où l'ordinateur de Bill était caché, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudrais?" _Je le ferais même sans ça si tu me laissais faire. _"Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que Russell te paierait une fortune pour obtenir cette base de données?" Elle souffla avec indignation et il lui sourit. "Je vois que tu n'y as même pas songé."

"Mais oui, c'est ça! Je suis un ange," cracha-t-elle. "Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, Eric."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se pencha sur le vieux rocking-chair qui se trouvait sous le porche, pendant qu'il restait stupidement debout là, son esprit incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Mais ensuite la réalisation le frappa comme une gifle et le remit en mouvement.

"Sookie!" cria-t-il en courant déjà vers elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ouvrit la porte et quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison sombre l'assomma avec un objet qu'il ne put pas discerner. Il grogna, les crocs sortis lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Il courut vers la maison mais fut stoppé par la douleur vive de deux balles de pistolet déchirant sa jambe et son torse. Jurant, il courut vers les arbres et sortit son portable.

"Maître?" répondit Pam. "Es-tu ren-"

"Pam, qui est près de Bon Temps? Il faut que je le sache maintenant."

Elle reconnut le ton de sa voix et ne tourna pas autour du pot. "Bill. Il a téléphoné y'a pas longtemps pour voir si t'étais revenu à Fangtasia. Je pense qu'il va aller directement chez Sookie. Il est peut-être déjà là-bas.

Parfait. Pam ne serait pas offensée qu'il lui raccroche au nez, pas que ça l'inquiétait. Il ferma son portable et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Les balles étaient sorties de son corps et ses blessures commençaient à guérir. Bill apparut à ses côtés lorsqu'il arriva sous le porche sombre. Ils hochèrent la tête et Eric ouvrit la porte.

Avec un rugissement, il attrapa la première personne qu'il vit et lui arracha la gorge. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ces bâtards. Aveuglé par la rage, il réduisit plusieurs autres corps en lambeaux, en jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à leurs visages. Bill fut tout aussi vicieux que lui, et leur besogne fut rapidement finie. Il se surprit lui-même en se sentant soulagé que la maison de Sookie n'ait pas de moquette.

Ils se précipitèrent ensuite tous les deux vers elle. Elle était couverte de sang. "Sookie?" appela-t-il anxieusement. "Sookie?" Il pressa ses doigts contre son poignet. "Crois-tu qu'il faille l'emmener à l'hôpital?" Il ne pouvait détecter aucune émotion - rien - venant d'elle.

Bill prit son pouls et eut l'air clairement soulagé. "Le pouls est bon. Je vais essayer de la retourner."

Il envoya une prière silencieuse à des dieux qui n'existaient probablement même pas. "Elle est vivante?"

"Oui."

Eric se pencha en avant, essayant de voir le visage de Sookie "C'est son sang?" Il ne voyait aucune blessure, et avec tout le sang qui avait été versé autour d'eux, c'était dur d'isoler son odeur pure et alléchante.

"Oui, en partie," répondit Bill en montrant une vilaine coupure sur la joue de Sookie.

Il respira son odeur et la savoura. "Le sien... c'est différent." Rien à voir avec la saleté qu'il avait encore sur la langue.

"Oui, Je sais. Mais j'imagine que tu es rassasié, maintenant."

Même s'il buvait le sang de tous les habitants de Shreveport, il serait toujours assoiffé par le sang de Sookie, mais certaines choses devaient être faites maintenant. Il se releva et observa les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait. "Ah, oui! Cela faisait beau temps que je n'avais pas bu de vrai sang à satiété," remarqua-t-il.

"Moi aussi," répondit Bill en se préparant à déplacer Sookie. "Bon. Il va falloir faire le ménage dans la maison."

"Bien sûr."

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le dos tourné au canapé lorsque Bill la fit rouler sur le dos. Ses larmes firent écho à ce que son sang lui disait: _douleur._ Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, clignant des yeux pour repousser ses larmes afin de les voir plus clairement. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à ses assaillants n'étaient pas aussi terrible que ce que ces bâtards auraient mérité.

"Peux-tu parler?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais secoua ensuite la tête.

"Il faut qu'elle boive," observa Bill avant de partir lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Les cheveux de Sookie lui collaient au front à cause de la sueur et du sang, et il les repoussa délicatement. Il continua à caresser légèrement sa peau meurtrie et masqua la rage qu'il ressentait. Son corps avait été ravagé deux fois en une nuit - d'abord par son propre amant, et ensuite par les Loups-Garous. Si Bill n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher, il lui aurait encore donné son sang. Il ne serait pas surpris si elle ne voulait plus jamais voir aucun vampire après cette nuit.

Bill revint à ses côtés et la redressa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse boire.

Lorsqu'elle put parler, elle demanda d'une voix rauque, "Tous morts?" Eric hocha la tête en se demandant comment elle réagirait au massacre sanglant qui avait eu lieu dans sa propre maison. Mais sa voix fut plus forte lorsqu'elle répondit fermement, "Bien fait!" et il ne put pas retenir un petit sourire. "Combien?" demanda-t-elle.

Bill et lui regardèrent autour de la pièce, bien que ce soit difficile à dire avec tellement de corps - en tellement de morceaux - dans le noir.

"Sept?" suggéra Bill. "Deux dehors et cinq à l'intérieur?"

Eric ne savait pas combien de fuyards Bill avait poursuivi dans le jardin avant de les tuer, mais il y en avait définitivement six dans la maison. "Je pencherais plutôt pour huit," dit-il.

Bill se tourna ensuite vers Sookie. "Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à toi comme ça?"

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau à travers sa paille. Le verre était presque vide maintenant, "Jerry Falcon," dit-elle.

"Ah, oui! Je l'ai déjà rencontré," leur dit Bill, et son visage était plus sombre qu'Eric ne l'ait jamais vu. "Dans la salle de torture. Il est en première ligne sur ma liste noire."

Eric sourit sombrement. "Eh bien, tu peux le rayer tout de suite. Alcide et Sookie se sont débarrassé de son corps dans les bois hier."

Une semaine semblait s'être écoulée depuis hier. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient débarrassé du corps de Jerry Falcon, Sookie s'était faite poignardée par un pieu et guérie, ils avaient presque couché ensemble, il lui avait donné son sang, elle avait sauvé Bill qui l'avait ensuite attaqué (et violé?) dans le coffre d'une voiture, ils s'étaient échappé de la station essence et maintenant ça. C'était presque assez incroyable pour en devenir comique.

"Vous l'avez tué?" demanda Bill en retournant l'attention d'Eric au présent.

"Ils prétendent que non," expliqua Eric. "Ils ont retrouvé le corps dans un placard, chez Alcide, et ils ont mis sur pied tout un stratagème pour aller le cacher je ne sais où. "

Bill cligna des yeux avec incrédulité. "Ma Sookie a fait disparaître un cadavre!"

"Je crains que l'emploi de cet adjectif possessif ne soit un peu abusif, en l'occurrence," lui dit Eric. Il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler sa furie envers Bill. Mais ils discuteraient de ça plus tard.

"Où as-tu appris la grammaire, Northman?"

_Je parlais ce langage des siècles avant ta naissance, trou du cul. _"J'ai pris anglais deuxième langue à l'université, dans les années soixante-dix," répondit-il à la place. Il avait suivi ce cours, ça c'était vrai.

"Elle est à moi!" dit Bill à voix basse, et Eric vit ses crocs pointer.

A la plus grande surprise et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eric, Sookie fit un doigt d'honneur à Bill. Des deux mains. Il éclata bruyamment de rire et essaya de décider ce qui lui avait donné le plus de plaisir: le geste en lui-même ou le "Sookie!" horrifié de Bill.

Ça l'avait bien amusé, mais il était temps de redevenir sérieux. "Je crois que Sookie entend par là nous faire comprendre qu'elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même." Il la regarda avec une affection grandissante avant de retourner son attention sur Bill pour lui expliquer qu'il pensait que le meutre de Jerry Falcon avait probablement été mis en scène pour faire accuser Alcide.

"Donc, toute cette affaire pourrait n'avoir aucun rapport avec nous? Elle n'aurait été mise sur pied que pour piéger Alcide?" demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la situation.

"Difficile à dire," admit Eric. "D'après ce que les braqueurs de la station-service nous ont rapporté, le reste de la bande de Falcon aurait engagé tout ce que Jackson compte de crapules et les aurait placées en faction sur l'autoroute pour nous intercepter."

Bill étudia le sang qui recouvrait la pièce. "Mais comment ces types sont-ils arrivés là?" demanda-t-il. "Comment savaient-ils où habitait Sookie et qui elle était en réalité?"

Eric comprit lorsqu'il prononça les mots. "Elle s'est présentée sous sa véritable identité au Club Dead." Il croisa le regard de Bill. "C'était risqué, mais les vampires de Jackson ignoraient le nom de la compagne de Bill Compton, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à te l'arracher."

Mais Bill, toujours le martyre, refusa d'accepter son admission. "Je l'avais déjà assez trahie comme ça. C'était bien le minimum que je pouvais faire pour elle."

"Donc, les lycanthropes ne sont pas censés savoir qu'elle était ta compagne," continua Eric en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Ils savent seulement qu'elle était chez Alcide quand Jerry a disparu." Il ajouta ensuite qu'aucun membre de la Meute, y compris l'Alpha ne croyait qu'Alcide l'avait tué.

"Cet Alcide," dit songeusement Bill. "Il semble avoir une relation plutôt houleuse avec sa petite amie, non?"

"Elle est déjà fiancée à un autre, mais elle le croit amoureux de Sookie et elle n'aime pas ça." C'était approprié qu'un Loup sorte avec une chienne.

"Et c'est vrai?" demanda Bill. Il ne semblait pas vouloir vraiment connaître la réponse. "Il a eu le front de dire à cette virago que Sookie faisait l'amour comme une reine."

"Il voulait la rendre jalouse. Il n'a pas couché avec Sookie." Ça, il le savait aussi certainement qu'il connaissait son propre nom.

"Mais il l'aime bien."

Eric sourit légèrement. "Qui ne l'aime pas?"

"Vous venez juste... de massacrer... un paquet de types... qui ne m'aimaient pas du tout," intervint Sookie. "Comment es-tu... venu ici, Bill?"

Bill leur dit qu'il avait passé un marché avec Edgington - une décision intelligente - et qu'il avait donc récupéré sa voiture. Les Lycanthropes avaient utilisé internet pour découvrir où vivait Sookie.

Eric secoua la tête. "Ces ordinateurs sont vraiment dangereux." Il appréciait les nouvelles technologies comme n'importe quel autre vampire, mais la vie était définitivement moins compliquée et inquiétante avant.

"Le visage de Sookie enfle à vue d'oeil," observa Bill.

Il avait raison; au cours des quelques dernières minutes, sa pommette avait viré au violet, et des bleus étaient apparus sur tout son visage. Il pouvait à peine imaginer à quoi ressemblait le reste de son corps.

"Eric, ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il tendit à nouveau la main pour lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts, touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. "Je vais guérir," lui assura-t-il. "Surtout avec tout ce bon sang." Les yeux de Sookie se fermèrent. "Sookie?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien," dit Bill. "Elle s'est endormie. Aide-moi à la mettre au lit."

"Donne-moi une minute." Il appela à nouveau Fangtasia et dit à Pam d'envoyer quelques-uns de leurs employés chez Sookie avec tout le nécessaire pour faire le ménage. Pam sut exactement de quel genre de 'ménage' il parlait.

Bill prit Sookie dans ses bras et suivit Eric qui repoussa les cadavres qui se tenaient sur le chemin du bout du pied. Il alluma les lumières dans chaque pièce qu'ils traversaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre de Sookie. Bien que Bill ne sembla pas vraiment ravi par ça, ils se mirent à deux pour lui enlever ses vêtements ensanglantés, pour nettoyer le sang de sa peau, et pour lui enfiler une chemise de nuit. Son corps était aussi amoché et gonflé que son visage. Eric tira les couvertures de son lit et les remonta ensuite sous son menton après que Bill l'ait allongé. Bill la borda et ils se retrouvèrent à la regarder en silence.

"On ferait mieux de commencer à nettoyer," dit finalement Bill.

Ils travaillèrent en silence et sortirent les cadavres de la maison. A part le tapis, rien d'autre ne semblait avoir été ruiné ou tâché définitivement. Les employés de Fangtasia arrivèrent peu de temps après et Eric leur montra la maison du doigt sans prononcer le moindre mot. Bill et lui se retrouvèrent ensuite seuls sous le porche.

"Est-ce que tu l'as violé?" demanda Eric. "Dans la voiture."

Un long silence. "Oui."

Le direct du droit qu'il envoya dans la mâchoire de Bill fit tomber le jeune vampire mais il ne protesta pas. Eric croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda droit devant lui. "Rentre chez toi. Je m'assurerais que tout est nettoyé."

Son équipe fut rapide et efficace, les bénéfices d'une longue expérience, et une heure plus tard, il était sur la route de Fangtasia. L'aube était très proche, mais il avait une dernière chose à faire. Il allait passer son coup de fil, et ensuite il irait dormir dans son cercueil d'urgence sous son bureau. L'annuaire de Shreveport n'incluait pas Bon Temps, donc il alluma son ordinateur portable pour trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait.

"Randy Burgess," dit l'homme d'une voix irritée.

"Eric Northman. Trouvez quelque chose pour écrire, Randy. Je veux que vous refassiez l'allée de Sookie Stackhouse, et je veux que ce soit fait à la première heure demain. Je m'en fous des autres commandes que vous pourriez avoir. Suis-je clair?"

Il avait déjà engagé Randy Burgess auparavant, donc l'homme savait qu'il ne devait lui poser aucune question. "O-oui, monsieur."

"Utilisez votre matériel le plus cher, refaites toute l'allée, et je veux que ce soit magnifique. Je me fous du prix. Ajoutez tous les extras que vous voulez et envoyez moi la facture. Avez-vous écrit tout ça?"

Il pouvait entendre le grattement d'un crayon de papier à l'autre bout du fil. "Compris," dit Randy.

"Ne toquez pas à la porte. Elle est malade et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dérangée. Ce sera tout."

"Tout sera fait à votre satisfaction, Mr. Northman." Randy était bien réveillé maintenant. La promesse de gagner de l'argent avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit suivante, Pam était déjà dans son bureau. "Enfin!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé."

Il lui fit plaisir et fit ensuite disparaître son sourire satisfait en lui donnant ses ordres pour la nuit. "Va chez Sookie. Elle a peut-être été capable de se laver et de s'occuper d'elle-même aujourd'hui, mais j'en doute. Elle pourrait utiliser l'aide d'une autre femme."

Pam le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte. "Tu veux que je joue à l'aide-soignante pour une humaine?" Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce que son visage parla pour lui. Elle connaissait cette expression. "Je le ferais, Maître. Rien d'autre?"

"Bill et moi arriverons à dix-neuf heures. Assure-toi qu'elle sache qu'on vient."

* * *

Il arriva chez elle à l'heure annoncée et fut surpris de voir Bubba lui ouvrir la porte. Sookie était assise sur le canapé, en pyjama rose et avec la robe de chambre et les savates assorties. Son visage avait un peu dégonflé, mais pas assez pour qu'il en soit satisfait. Bill était assis derrière elle et il était entrain de lui brosser les cheveux pendant que Pam regardait la scène avec amusement. Il s'imagina à la place de Bill, prenant soin d'elle de cette façon étrangement intime, et il découvrit qu'il était jaloux. C'était une émotion dont il se rappelait à peine.

Après que Bubba leur ait souhaité une bonne nuit à tous et soit parti, Eric se tourna vers Pam. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?"

Ce fut Sookie qui répondit. "C'est Bubba qui a tué Jerry Falcon." Il écouta Sookie lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec satisfaction, et Pam éclata de rire lorsque l'histoire toucha à sa fin.

"Qu'il t'ait suivie jusqu'à Jackson," dit-elle avec surprise, "alors que les ordres qu'il avait reçus se limitaient à une nuit de surveillance ici, qu'il ait continué à jouer son rôle de garde du corps coûte que coûte, ce n'est pas très vampiresque, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un vaillant petit soldat!"

Eric ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle, même si le vaillant petit soldat avait interrompu leur délicieux intérlude deux nuits auparavant. "Il aurait quand même mieux valu qu'il dise à Sookie ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait."

Sookie leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, il aurait au moins pu me laisser un petit mot. Ça m'aurait moins traumatisée que d'ouvrir ce placard et de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras!"

Pam rigola à nouveau. "J'imagine ta tête. Le lycanthrope et toi obligés de cacher le corps! Oh! C'est à mourir de rire."

"Dommage que je n'aie pas su ça quand Alcide est venu, cet après-midi." Sookie ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pendant qu'Eric et Bill absorbait cette information.

"Alcide Herveaux est venu ici?" demanda finalement Eric, bien conscient de mordre à l'hameçon.

"Oui, il m'a rapporté ma valise," dit-elle. "Il est resté une petite heure pour me tenir compagnie et m'aider à faire quelques trucs. Vu l'état lamentable dans lequel il m'a trouvée, il s'est sans doute senti obligé..."

Bill avait arrêté de lui brosser les cheveux et Eric surprit Sookie entrain de sourir à Pam. Il vit aussi Pam lui faire un clin d'oeil. Ce serait donc ça leur punition, à lui et Bill. Supporter ce que les deux femelles décideraient de dire.

Ce fut Pam qui ouvrit le jeu. "Au fait, j'ai défait tes bagages et rangé tes affaires pour toi, Sookie. Où as-tu trouvé ce superbe châle noir en velours frappé?"

"Eh bien, celui que je portais a été abîmé au Club Dead," expliqua Sookie. Elle sourit à nouveau. "Et Alcide est gentiment allé m'en acheter un autre. Il me l'a offert au moment où je m'habillais pour sortir, le deuxième soir. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé au premier. Debbie l'avait brûlé avec une cigarette."

Eric serra les dents, bien déterminé à ne rien dire. Le Lycanthrope lui avait offert un châle. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle allée...au sujet de laquelle elle n'avait encore rien dit.

"Il a bon goût, pour un loup-garou. Tu me le prêteras, si je t'emprunte ta robe rouge?" Pam payerait pour ça plus tard. Elle devait déjà le savoir.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sookie d'une voix bien trop joyeuse pour l'état dans lequel elle était.

"N'est-ce pas agréable de recevoir des cadeaux?" soupira Pam. "Surtout offerts par des hommes séduisants." Sookie gloussa mais ne dit rien. Pam sembla réaliser qu'il ne se passerait plus rien d'amusant, donc elle se leva brusquement et annonça, "Je crois que je vais rentrer à travers bois. La nuit est belle. J'ai envie d'en profiter."

Les yeux de Sookie s'écarquillèrent. "Tu vas rentrer à pied jusqu'à Shreveport?"

"Oh! Ce ne sera pas la première fois," répondit Pam en haussant les épaules. "J'ai une jolie foulée." Elle fit quelques pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers eux. "Au fait, Bill, la reine a appelé Fangtasia pour savoir pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas remis ton travail en temps et en heure. Elle a dit qu'elle essayait de te joindre en vain depuis plusieurs nuits."

"Je la rappellerai plus tard, de chez moi," dit Bill. Il avait recommencé à brosser les cheveux de Sookie, et Eric se demanda pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore le faire avant qu'il ne finisse par arracher les cheveux de Sookie. "Elle sera sans doute heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai fini."

Pendant l'échange entre Pam et Bill, Eric avait serré convulsivement les poings. Finalement, sa colère le submergea. "Tu as failli tout perdre," dit-il à Bill dans un grognement. _Tout signifiant Sookie_, ajouta son esprit, apparemment malgré lui, et ça ne fit que le mettre encore plus en colère.

Pam partit rapidement, et Sookie eut l'air mal à l'aise.

Bill lui lança un regard noir. "Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient."

"Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour te remettre avec ce démon en jupons?"

"Hé, les gars!", dit Sookie en agitant la main. "Je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié." _Pas grâce à lui_, songea Eric. Il n'allait pas se calmer, pas maintenant, et à en juger par l'expression de Bill, lui non plus. Sookie se leva. "Bon. J'avais espéré ne pas en arriver là, mais puisque c'est comme ça..." Elle se tourna vers Bill. "Bill, je te retire l'autorisation d'entrer chez moi."

Eric sourit avec bonheur alors que les pieds de Bill l'entraînaient hors de la pièce. Sookie avait choisi, et elle l'avait choisi lui - celui qui avait été tout le temps à ses côtés.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et prononça son nom sur le même ton, et il sut qu'il avait eu tort. Elle les rejetait tous les deux. Comme elle lui l'avait dit dans la voiture, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Et comment lui en vouloir? Il l'entendit à peine prononcer les mots avant qu'une force irrésistible ne le pousse en arrière. Elle les regarda pendant une seconde, côte à côte sous son porche, et leur claqua ensuite la porte au nez.

"Maintenant, on l'a tous les deux perdu," dit Bill.

Eric se détourna de la porte et regarda la toute nouvelle allée. Il s'était promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas le fuir, et il avait été sincère. Quoi qu'il reste de son coeur, il la voulait, et il n'accepterait pas de refus.

"Pas moi," dit-il, puis il s'envola.

* * *

**Voilà, on passe au tome 4 maintenant... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire :D**

* * *

Prochain_ chapitre : Vide_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. T4 Vide

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 12: Vide -**

"Une des groupies d'Hallow veut te voir."

De derrière la porte du placard dans son bureau, Eric pencha la tête pour voir que Pam se tenait près de son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il portait un jean, mais il était pied nu, et la chemise qu'il avait choisie de mettre pendait désormais dans sa main. C'était le Réveillon de Nouvel An, une des soirées les plus chargées de Fangtasia, où les humains célébraient une autre année de vie et les vampires, une autre année sans. Le bar était recouvert de bannière clamant 'Commencez Votre Nouvelle Année avec une Morsure!' Il n'avait certainement pas le temps d'être emmerdé par Hallow.

Elle s'était pointée quelques nuits plus tôt, exigeant la moitié de son business, et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'en tirer. Avec Pam et Chow, il avait réfléchi à ses options: en résumé, il n'en avait aucune. Ses menaces de saboter le bar avec sa sorcellerie n'était pas à prendre à la légère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ça, dernièrement.

Il jura dans un souffle. "Fais-la entrer," dit-il. Il jeta sa chemise par terre.

La jeune sorcière entra dans son bureau, suivie par Pam et Chow. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant un moment avant de s'asseoir. Les trois vampires s'appuyèrent contre le bureau d'Eric. Bien qu'ils devaient être impressionnants, la sorcière ne semblait pas inquiète.

"Parles," ordonna Eric. S'il allait devoir s'humilier devant une simple servante, il commencerait au moins la conversation en position de force.

"Je viens vous faire une offre de la part d'Hallow," dit-elle calmement.

Eric jeta un bref coup d'oeil à ses partenaires. Voilà qui était inattendu. "Continues."

"Ma maîtresse dit que si Mr Northman accepte de la...divertir pendant sept nuits, nous nous contenterons d'un cinquième de vos profits." Elle leur fit un sourire serein. "Je pense que vous admettrez que c'est une bonne offre, une qui recquiérera un sacrifice moindre de votre part."

"Non."

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur le bureau, et pendant quelques secondes, Eric ne réalisa même pas que c'était lui qui avait donné une réponse si ridicule. La mâchoire de Pam tomba sous l'effet de l'incrédulité. _Non?_ Dans son esprit, il vit le visage de Sookie et sut qu'il avait, en effet, refusé l'offre généreuse - bien qu'un peu insultante - d'Hallow.

La sorcière était toujours aussi calme. "Non?" répéta-t-elle, comme une institutrice s'adressant à un enfant qui lui avait donné une mauvaise réponse.

"Je ne suis pas un gigolo," dit-il à voix basse. "Et surtout pas pour une sorcière."

"Eric, on n'aura pas de meilleure offre," dit Pam. Elle parla doucement, bien consciente d'être sur une pente glissante.

Chow n'eut pas le même problème. "On parle de millions de dollars!" s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Chaque cellule sensible et pragmatique de son cerveau avait commencé à se rebeller contre la part de lui - quelle qu'elle soit - qui répétait _Non _comme un mantra. "Même si je fais ça," dit-il, "qu'est-ce qui me prouve que la sorcière tiendra promesse?"

"On réglera ce problème si ça arrive." Pam le regardait toujours avec ahurissement. "Maître, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses cette offre."

_Moi non plus_, voulut-il lui dire.

La sorcière se leva. Son sourire devint moqueur. "Je vois que vous autres vampires protégeaient votre vertu comme un bien précieux," le provoqua-t-elle. "Ma maîtresse sera terriblement déçue d'apprendre que le célèbre Eric Northman est, en fait, un prude. On a hâte de posséder la moitié de votre petit business."

Les crocs d'Eric sortirent, et il grogna, mais ce fut Chow qui se jeta sur la sorcière.

* * *

Il ne savait pas quelle force le poussait à courir dans la direction dans laquelle il courait; il ne connaissait même pas son propre nom. Il ne connaissait que le froid, la morsure du gravier sur la plante de ses pieds alors qu'il courrait, et le fait que quelqu'un chose sans nom l'agrippait de l'intérieur et l'entraînait. Le désespoir et la douleur de cette chose l'aurait paralysé si elle n'avait pas exigé qu'il court, comme un homme qui s'empalerait sur des pics parce qu'il le _souhaitait_, il le _voulait_, il le _devait_.

Une voiture ralentit à sa hauteur, ses phares illuminant la route devant lui. "Vous avez besoin d'aide?" demanda une voix féminine.

A l'instant où il vit son visage, la douleur dans son poitrine enfla au point de devenir presque insupportable, et ça le perturba encore plus. Il continua à courir droit devant lui. Derrière lui, une portière de voiture claqua et la voix de la femme l'appela, "Eric, c'est moi!"

Était-elle responsable de sa douleur alors? Il la tuerait, la réduirait en charpie. _Je suis un vampire,_ réalisa-t-il lorsque ses crocs sortirent. Il fit volte-face et se mit en position d'attaque, lui montrant les crocs. Et à cet instant, tout aussi soudainement et inexplicablement que ça l'avait envahi, la compulsion - la douleur - disparurent, laissant un vide dans leur sillage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le vide était encore pire.

Il la regarda pendant un moment alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait peur. Elle était aussi confuse. Il le savait comme si c'était ses propres émotions. Peut-être que _c'était _ses propres émotions.

"N'approchez pas, femme!"

Elle lui obéit. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-elle.

Quel genre de créature pouvait contrôler un vampire avec un besoin agonisant avant de le noyer dans un océan de rien? Elle ne semblait pas être surnaturelle, bien qu'elle sentait vraiment bon. Il se détendit légèrement.

"Qui êtes-vous?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas!" répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit, à pied et torse nu? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta voiture?"

Non, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Et bien qu'il voulait terriblement avoir une réponse à cette question, il était encore plus intéressé par le fait qu'elle semblait le connaître. Elle l'avait appelé Eric avant, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas ce nom.

"Vous me connaissez? Qui suis-je?"

"Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es, Eric!" dit-elle en réutilisant ce nom. Ne le saurait-il pas si c'était son prénom? "A moins que tu n'aies un frère jumeau?"

Un frère, oui, il y a longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler, mais il avait cette impression. Mais il devait être mort, à moins d'être un vampire aussi. "Je n'en sais rien," lui dit-il. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et sentit ses crocs se rétracter. La femme se détendit aussi; il le vit et il le sentit.

"Tu ne sais pas si tu as un frère?"

"Non. Je n'en sais rien." Il eut soudainement peur qu'elle le fuit, emmenant avec elle la connaissance de qui il était. Jusqu'à ce que le voile soit levé, elle était sa seule ancre. "Je m'appelle Eric?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

"Eh bien... euh... oui," dit-elle. Elle tremblait de froid. "Eric Northman. C'est du moins le nom sous lequel tu te présentes actuellement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il regarda la route sombre, éclairée uniquement par les phares de la voiture de la femme. Partout autour de lui, il ne voyait que des ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il connaissait se trouvait, dans cette flaque de lumière jaune. "Ça non plus, je ne le sais pas."

"Sans blague?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

"Sans blague." Les mots semblaient étranges dans sa bouche, une expression qu'il avait dû apprendre il y a bien longtemps. Il fit un pas hésitant en direction de la femme.

"Tu sais que tu es un vampire, tout de même?"

Ça, il le savait. Les dents...le fait qu'il ne respirait pas..."Oui," il hocha la tête. "Et vous non."

"Non, je suis cent pour cent humaine. Et j'ai donc besoin de m'assurer que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire du mal." Elle le regarda pendant un moment. "Bon, c'est vrai que tu aurais déjà pu m'en faire depuis longtemps. Mais, crois-moi, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, on est amis, toi et moi. Enfin, plus ou moins."

Même s'ils n'avaient pas été amis auparavant, elle était sa seule amie maintenant, et il avait besoin d'elle. Il croisa son regard. "Je ne vous ferai aucun mal." Il avait l'impression que même s'il le voulait, il n'en serait pas capable.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et frissonna une fois de plus. "Viens donc t'asseoir dans ma voiture avant de finir congelé."

"Je vous connais vraiment?" demanda-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Il sentit son irritation comme si elle était dans son propre sang. "Oui," dit-elle. "Et on en était même arrivés au tutoiement depuis un moment, si tu veux savoir. Bon, maintenant, monte! Je suis en train de geler, et toi aussi." Elle fit voyager ses yeux sur son corps. "Ô mon Dieu, Eric! Mais tu es pieds nus!"

Toute trace d'appréhension clairement disparue, elle le rejoignit et agrippa sa main. La chaleur de sa peau était réconfortante contre sa paume, et il la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

"Remonte la fenêtre," dit-elle en lui montrant une poignée sur la portière avant de la refermer. Il l'étudia pendant un moment avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle ouvrit sa portière du côté opposé et le rejoignit à l'intérieur. Chaque fois qu'elle expirait, il pouvait le voir, un petit souffle d'air qui se séparait en filament, et ça le fascinait. De derrière leurs sièges, elle tira une vieille couverture qu'elle posa sur lui avant de la coincer derrière ses épaules. Puis elle tourna quelques boutons devant elle, et de l'air chaud souffla vers eux.

Ils conduisirent pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne réalise avec surprise qu'elle ressentait du désir. Une seconde plus tard, elle rigola et il se tourna vers elle avec un intérêt confus.

"Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver ici, à une heure pareille!" lui expliqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas consciente qu'il avait ressenti ses pensées sexuelles. C'était du domaine du privé généralement après tout. "Tu venais voir Bill?" demanda-t-elle. "Désolée de te décevoir, mais il est parti."

Ce nom ne signifia rien pour lui. "Bill?"

"Le seul vampire qui habite ici," développa-t-elle. "Mon ex."

Il ne fut pas content d'apprendre qu'un autre vampire vivait à proximité. S'ils étaient ennemis et que ce second vampire l'attaquait alors qu'il était aussi vulnérable... Il lui répondit en secouant la tête avec méfiance.

"Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici?" lui redemanda-t-elle.

A nouveau, il secoua la tête. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne savait rien. Pourquoi ne le croyait-elle pas?

Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'elle les conduisait jusqu'à une belle maison blanche. "Ouf! On y est," dit-elle. Elle gara sa voiture et coupa le contact. Il y avait des lumières à l'extérieur de la maison, mais malgré ça, les bois les entourant semblaient sombres et pesants. Cette femme ne devrait pas vivre seule là.

"C'est ici que tu vis?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Ben oui!" Elle dût voir ses doutes parce qu'elle ajouta impatiemment, "Oh! Allez, viens!"

Elle sortit de la voiture, et il suivit son exemple, mais il resta près de la voiture et enroula complètement la couverture autour de lui alors qu'elle montait les marches menant à son porche. Rassuré par la lumière chaleureuse qu'il vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il la rejoignit sous le porche.

"Tu peux entrer," dit-elle en entrant, et il la suivit. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'étudia du regard. "Oh, Eric."

Il sentit sa pitié. Ça aurait dû l'embarrasser - qu'une humaine ressente de la pitié pour un vampire - mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors qu'il l'observait attentivement, elle attrapa une grande bassine qu'elle plaça sous l'évier. Il fallut une minute, mais de la vapeur commença finalement à s'échapper de l'eau qui coulait. Lorsque la bassine fut pleine, elle coupa le robinet et posa la bassine sur la table. Elle se tourna ensuit vers lui et montra son jean du doigt.

"Enlève ça."

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit, enlevant son jean sale avant d'enrouler rapidement la couverture autour de lui. Une fois de plus, il sentit du désir chez elle, et il réalisa qu'il devait en être la cause. Etaient-ils plus que des amis, lui et cette femme? Elle lui montra une des chaise du doigt. Il s'assit docilement et la regarda poser la bassine par terre avant d'y placer ses pieds. Ce fut plus agréable que tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler avoir jamais ressenti, et il poussa un grognement appréciateur. La femme alla chercher du savon et un gant de toilette avant de revenir lui laver les pieds. Ses mains étaient douces et délicates...presque aimante, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait. Il se sentit soudainement très protecteur envers elle.

"Tu étais toute seule dehors, en pleine nuit," dit-il.

"Je rentre du boulot," expliqua-t-elle en levant une de ses mains mouillées pour montrer le logo de son t-shirt du doigt, "comme tu peux le voir à mon uniforme."

"Les femmes ne devraient pas sortir seules si tard la nuit."

Elle sourit. "Oh, vraiment? Explique-moi ça."

Il y avait certainement quelqu'un dans la vie de cette femme qui tenait suffisamment à elle pour lui avoir expliqué les dangers qu'elle courait? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il le ferait lui-même. "Eh bien," commença-t-il, "les femmes sont plus vulnérables et plus susceptibles de se faire attaquer que les hommes. Elles devraient donc être mieux protégées..."

"Ça va, ça va, je ne parlais pas littéralement," l'interrompit-elle en lui faisant un autre sourire. "Mais tu prêches une convertie. J'aurais préféré ne pas travailler si tard, tu sais."

Il ne comprenait pas quelle convertie il prêchait, mais il était confus par bien trop d'autres choses pour lui demander."Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu fait?" insista-t-il.

"Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, tiens!" Elle sécha une de ses mains sur le tissus blanc qu'elle avait posé sur son genou et sortit de l'argent de sa poche. Elle jeta ensuite les billets sur la table. "J'ai cette maison à entretenir, figure-toi," continua-t-elle, "ainsi que ma voiture. Et puis, j'ai des impôts et des assurances à payer. Comme tout le monde."

Ça l'enrageait que personne ne veuille prendre soin de quelqu'un d'aussi belle et gentille. Sa vie n'était qu'un vide pour lui, mais il était certain qu'une telle gentillesse n'était pas commune chez les humains...ni chez sa propre race, d'ailleurs.

"Il n'y a donc pas d'homme dans ta famille?" lui demanda-t-il.

"J'ai un frère," dit-elle. Elle tourna un de ses pied et fit lentement glisser son doigt le long d'une longue entaille profonde. "Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà rencontré Jason..."

Il ne savait pas non plus. Il la regarda ramener la bassine jusqu'à l'évier pour y ajouter de l'eau. Elle commença à nettoyer l'entaille avec le tissu et il grimaça.

"Et ton frère accepte que tu fasses ce travail?" demanda-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? "Oh! Pour l'amour du Ciel, Eric! Jason a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça."

Et apparemment, prendre soin de sa sœur n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle lui sécha les pieds et se releva en pressant une main sur ses reins. Elle était fatiguée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rester et prendre soin d'elle. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, après tout, et il n'avait nulle part où aller.

"Écoute, Eric, je crois que je ferais mieux d'appeler Pam," dit-elle. "Elle saura sans doute ce qui t'est arrivé."

Il essaya de se rappeler de ce nom mais ce fut sans succès. "Pam?"

"Ton bras droit," expliqua-t-elle. Etait-il quelqu'un d'important? Il était sur le point de lui le demander lorsqu'elle leva une main pour le faire taire. "Attends! Laisse-moi le temps de l'appeler pour avoir au moins une petite idée de ce qui se passe."

Dans de telles circonstances, il ne faisait confiance à rien ni personne. Personne d'autre que cette femme, dont la présence lui semblait naturelle et apaisante. Il ne connaissait aucune Pam. "Mais... et si elle s'est retournée contre moi?" insista-t-il.

"Il vaut mieux le savoir aussi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, crois-moi."

Il resta silencieusement assis alors qu'elle passait un coup de fil. Il pouvait entendre les deux côtés de la conversation. Elle lui avait réchauffé un TrueBlood, et il le but avec reconnaissance tout en l'écoutant parler. D'après ce qu'il entendit, son bras droit, cette Pam lui était restée loyale et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait y croire, mais il ne lui ferait pas confiance. La femme dit qu'il était mentalement endommagé, ce qui le blessa, même s'il ne pouvait certainement pas le nier. La femme promit aussi de le garder pour la journée, et il fut submergé par le soulagement. Si elle le laissait rester, il pourrait lui parler de son plan de rester avec elle pour prendre soin d'elle.

"Oui. Soyez là à la tombée de la nuit," disait la femme. "Et je ne veux pas me retrouver embringuée dans vos maudites histoires de vampires, c'est clair?"

Voilà qui ne semblait pas prometteur. Il se demanda s'il était la cause de sa colère. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et posa ses yeux sur lui.

"Bon," dit-elle. "Voilà comment ça va se passer. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que Pam et les autres viennent te chercher demain soir. Ils te diront alors de quoi il retourne."

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir 'Pam et les autres,' ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, jusqu'à avoir enfin découvert ce qui lui était arrivé. Au moins, il serait en sécurité ce soir. "Tu ne laisseras personne entrer, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il.

Sa voix fut douce lorsqu'elle lui répondit. "Eric, je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu sois en sécurité." Elle se passa une main sur le visage et le regarda à nouveau, les paupières lourdes. _Fatiguée_, lui dit son sang, et il dut se rappeler que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait, même s'il ressentait la même chose. Elle l'attrapa par la main, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, et cette fois-ci, il la tint plus fort.

Il la suivit dans une pièce chaleureuse et confortable où son odeur était très forte. Silencieusement, il resta sur le côté et la regarda ouvrir une porte, déplacer quelques boîte, et soulever un tapis qui dissimulait une trappe. "Tu passeras la journée là," lui dit-elle. "Quand je me réveillerai, demain, je remettrai toutes ces affaires à l'intérieur pour que ça fasse plus naturel." Elle lui sourit.

Le trou semblait sombre et froid, et il découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait en cet instant. C'était bien trop tôt pour renoncer à elle. "Je suis obligé d'y entrer maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita. "Non," dit-elle lentement. "Tu n'es pas obligé. Contente-toi de te faufiler là-dedans avant l'aube." Elle fronça les sourcils et eut l'air inquiète. "Tu ne peux pas rater l'heure, hein? Je veux dire, tu ne risques pas de t'endormir et de te réveiller en plein jour?"

Ses instincts lui dirent que non. "Non. Je sais que c'est impossible," lui dit-il. "Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit?"

Après un petit gloussement, qui réduisit en cendre toute trace de fierté qui lui restait, elle soupira. "Bon, d'accord."

Sa chambre lui semblait familière, mais il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. C'était peut-être à cause de la concentration de son odeur. Il s'assit et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements. A part de l'eau coulant, il n'entendit rien. Elle en sortit peu de temps après, dans une chemise de nuit qui semblait plus douce et plus attirante que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu. Avant de se glisser dans le lit, elle détacha ses cheveux, et ils tombèrent sur ses épaules en superbes boucles.

Sans y être invité, il la rejoignit dans le lit. Il voulait plus que tout la toucher, se rouler en boule autour de sa chaleur réconfortante, mais il n'en fit rien. Il réalisa soudainement que malgré tous les noms étranges qu'il avait entendu au cours de la soirée, y compris le sien, il ne connaissait toujours pas celui de la femme.

"Femme?" appela-t-il doucement. Elle murmura doucement sa réponse. "Quel est ton nom?"

"Sookie," dit-elle. "Sookie Stackhouse."

Pam, Chow, Jason, Bill...ces noms ne signifiaient rien. Même 'Eric' ne signifiait pas grand chose. Son nom à elle était le seul qu'il pouvait associer à quelqu'un de réel et de tangible, et il s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. "Merci, Sookie."

"De rien, Eric."

Eric. Lorsqu'elle le disait, ça devenait réel.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle chercha sa main sous les couvertures et il fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens lorsque leurs paumes entrèrent en contact.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit suivante, il entendit des voix. L'une était celle de Sookie, l'autre celle d'un mâle. Il souleva légèrement la trappe et repoussa les cartons que Sookie avait posé dessus avant d'en sortir. Baissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il ne portait toujours que son slip rouge - guère approprié pour faire la connaissance d'un invité de Sookie. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva un peignoir marron posé sur le lit. Il était un peu court, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il l'enfila et se dirigea ensuite silencieusement vers l'origine des voix. Ils parlaient de lui.

"Quel genre de fringues?" demanda la voix masculine.

"Du basique," répondit Sookie.

"C'est pour quelqu'un que je connais?"

Eric fit son entrée en serrant le peignoir autour de lui. "C'est pour moi."

L'homme l'observa pendant un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sookie. "C'est le nouveau, Sookie?" demanda-t-il. "Eh ben, t'as pas perdu de temps! Et c'est moi qui dois lui acheter ses fringues, en plus?"

Eric n'aima pas la façon dont cet homme s'adressait à Sookie, comme si elle était une fille facile. Mais il ne dit rien. L'homme lui ressemblait, et il se demanda si c'était le frère dont elle lui avait parlé.

"Oui," dit Sookie au visiteur. "Sa chemise a été déchirée la nuit dernière, et il y a des taches indélébiles sur son jean."

L'homme regarda à nouveau Eric. "Et tu as l'intention de me présenter?"

"Vaut mieux pas," répondit-elle.

Ça fit mal, il était peut-être endommagé mentalement, mais elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de lui. Il offrit sa main au visiteur. "Eric," dit-il simplement. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire d'autre? C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

"Jason Stackhouse, le frère de cette impolie." Alors il avait eu raison sur la ressemblance, songea-t-il alors que Jason acceptait sa poignée de main. C'était l'homme qui ne prêtait pas assez d'attention à la sécurité et au bien-être de sa soeur. "J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison pour ne pas sortir acheter vos fringues vous-même."

Sookie repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda sévèrement son frère. "Une très bonne raison. Et une bonne vingtaine d'aussi bonnes pour que tu oublies que tu l'as vu."

Eric ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jason le prit de vitesse. "Tu n'es pas en danger, Sookie?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Pas pour le moment," répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant à Eric.

Jason fit un pas vers lui. Eric faillit reculer avant de réaliser qu'il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que cet humain ne le serait jamais.

"Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à ma soeur par votre faute," dit Jason, d'une voix basse, "je peux vous garantir que vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis!"

Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort; peut-être que cet homme tenait vraiment à sa soeur. Mais pas assez. Eric hocha la tête. "Je n'en doute pas. Mais puisque vous vous montrez si franc avec moi, je vais l'être à mon tour : je pense que vous devriez vous occuper d'elle et l'accueillir chez vous pour qu'elle soit sous votre protection."

Jason le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il fallait prendre soin des femmes de sa famille. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers sa soeur. "Dix bouteilles de sang et une tenue de rechange?"

"C'est ça," elle hocha la tête. "Tu trouveras le sang chez l'épicier et les fringues au centre commercial." Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Eric. "Oh! Il lui faut des chaussures aussi."

Eric eut honte, debout là comme un enfant incompétent, mais il garda la tête haute. Jason s'approcha de lui à nouveau pour comparer leurs pointures. Son sifflement aigu fut surprenant.

Jason fit un large sourire à Sookie. "C'est plus des pieds, c'est des palmes! C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte là-dessus?"

Eric essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'on racontait sur les pieds, mais rien ne lui vint.

"Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire," dit Sookie avec un sourire, "mais je n'en sais rien."

"Un peu dur à avaler..." rigola Jason. "Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Bon, ben, j'y vais."

Eric croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la camionnette de Jason disparaître. Sookie se tenait devant le feu, une brosse à cheveux dans la main, et il la rejoignit. Elle était entrain de réfléchir à quelque chose. Le feu illuminait agréablement sa peau. Elle était adorable.

Il la regarda prudemment. "Je suis désolé d'être arrivé au mauvais moment. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il me voie, je suppose."

"Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de t'héberger, Eric," dit-elle en lui souriant. "J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'es mis dans de sales draps, et je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon frère mêlé à une histoire qui pourrait mal tourner et dans laquelle il n'a rien à faire."

Quelque soit les problèmes qu'il avait, il n'avait aucune intention d'y impliquer _qui que ce soit_, et encore moins Sookie et sa famille. Surtout pas elle. "Tu n'as pas d'autre frère?" lui demanda Eric.

"Non." Elle tourna son regard vers la cheminée et étudia le feu. "Et mes parents sont morts, ainsi que ma grand-mère." Elle soupira. "Jason est toute ma famille, en dehors d'une cousine qui est tombée dans la drogue il y a des années. J'imagine qu'elle a carrément plongé, depuis."

La tristesse et la solitude de Sookie semblaient être les siennes, voyageant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait lui dire que son frère n'était pas toute sa famille, parce qu'elle l'avait lui maintenant - Eric. Il se dévouerait à la protection et au bonheur de Sookie comme son frère ne l'avait jamais non plus. _Je n'ai personne non plus,_ faillit-il dire. A la place, il se contenta de dire, "Ne sois pas si triste, je t'en prie."

"Oh! Je vais très bien."

Il découvrit soudainement quelque chose sur sa nature. Quelque chose qu'il découvrit soudainement au sujet de Sookie. "Mon sang coule dans tes veines." Son corps se tendit comme celui d'un animal prit au piège, et il la sentit devenir soudainement méfiante. "Je serais incapable de dire ce que tu ressens, si tu n'avais pas un peu de mon sang dans les veines. Sommes-nous..." Il s'approcha d'elle et inspira profondément. "Avons-nous été... amants?"

Peut-être que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi sa présence le calmait, la raison pour laquelle il lui faisait confiance, le désir qu'il avait de s'accrocher à elle comme un homme perdu en pleine mer s'accrocherait à un radeau.

Elle hésita et son visage devint tout rouge. "Non," dit-elle. Il sut qu'elle lui disait la vérité.

"Ceci n'est pas un peignoir de femme... Et ce n'est pas celui de ton frère, "dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le peignoir avant de la regarder à nouveau. Elle secoua la tête. "À qui est-il?"

"À Bill."

Elle avait mentionné ce nom la nuit d'avant. Bill était le vampire qui habitait près de chez elle. "C'est ton amant?"

Elle hocha rapidement la tête. "Enfin, c'était."

La veille, elle lui avait demandé s'il était venu voir Bill. "C'est un de mes amis?"

"Eh bien... pas exactement," dit-elle lentement. "Il vit sur le territoire dont tu es le shérif." Elle étudia son visage, apparemment à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. "La cinquième zone?" insista-t-elle.

Rien de tout ça ne signifiait quoi que ce soit pour lui, donc il ne répondit pas. Sookie recommença à se coiffer, et l'électricité statique ambiante créa un halo de cheveux blonds autour d'elle. S'il pouvait la sentir, alors pouvait-elle sentir ses émotions aussi? Savait-il qu'à cet instant, il voulait être son amant? Elle sourit doucement et croisa son regard dans le miroir. _Désir,_ chanta son sang; celui de Sookie.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Ce ne serait pas approprié de lui faire des avances. Elle connaissait leur relation mieux que lui, et c'était une femme, donc ça devait être à elle de décider ce qu'ils feraient. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-il.

Ses joues rosirent. Il savait qu'il avait déjà bu son sang, et maintenant, il aurait aimé plus que tout se rappeler de son goût. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir aussi bon goût qu'elle sentait bon, n'est-ce pas? Il voulait le découvrir.

"Non, non. Tout va très bien," répondit-elle.

Elle le voulait, mais elle ne se permettrait pas de l'avoir. Etait-ce toujours comme ça que ça s'était passé entre eux, ou était-elle juste prudente avec lui à cause de son état mental? Il se convainquit que c'était pour ça.

"Tes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver," dit-elle d'une voix légère. "Ton jean est dans le sèche-linge, et Jason devrait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre avec d'autres fringues pour toi."

"Mes amis?" demanda-t-il.

"Les vampires qui travaillent pour toi, je veux dire. J'imagine que tu peux considérer Pam comme une amie." Elle haussa les épaules. "Quant à Chow, je ne sais pas..."

Pam et Chow. D'autres noms de la veille et ils avaient aussi peu de signification pour lui maintenant que que la veille." "Sookie, qu'est-ce que je fais, comme métier? Qui est Pam?" S'il était shérif, alors il devait avoir un bureau quelque part.

"Pam travaille pour toi à Fangtasia. C'est le bar que tu as à Shreveport. Chow y travaille aussi. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es shérif. Tu contrôles toute la zone cinq. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Pam et Chow sont si inquiet pour toi."

"Tu ne sembles pas très au courant de ce que je fais."

"Eh bien, je ne vais à Fangtasia que quand Bill m'y emmène, et il ne m'y emmène que lorsque tu veux me faire faire quelque chose."

Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Dans son état habituel, traitait-il Sookie mal? La convoquait-il pour lui donner des ordres avant de s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui obéisse sans poser de questions? Voilà qui expliquerait sa réticence à accepter son désir pour lui. Là encore, elle était humaine et n'était donc pas forcée de lui obéir, quelque soit sa position.

"Comment puis-je te 'faire faire' quelque chose?" demanda-t-il. Elle avait fini de se brosser les cheveux, et il vit dans le miroir que les siens étaient complètement emmêlés. "Tu me prêtes ta brosse?"

"Bien sûr. Tiens."

Elle lui la tendit et le regarda se brosser les cheveux brièvement. Son désir pour lui était plus fort que jamais, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle partit abruptement. Espérant qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive dans sa chambre, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il resta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda se tirer les cheveux en arrière avant de s'étudier dans le miroir.

"Tu es tendue," observa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle haleta de surprise et il recula rapidement. "Désolé! Désolé!"

Elle le regarda avec colère, les yeux plissés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, son visage s'adoucit et elle secoua la tête. Avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le lion et l'antilope_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. T4 Le lion et l'antilope

**Auteur : **DeeDeeINFJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeeDeeINFJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 13: Le lion et l'antilope -**

"Reste ici," lui dit-elle en lui montrant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis la nuit d'avant. Elle le laissa seul dans la cuisine, et quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit ouvrir la porte.

"Nous sommes là," dit une voix féminine. Il supposa que c'était cette Pam dont Sookie lui avait parlé.

"Eric, viens," l'appela Sookie.

Si les visiteurs étaient vraiment ses amis - ses sujets, même - il avait légèrement honte de les rencontrer en robe de chambre, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. La femelle avait des cheveux blonds et un visage froid et impassible. Le mâle était couvert de tatouages. Il se retourna le cerveau pour essayer de se rappeler d'eux mais tous ses efforts furent futiles.

La femelle sourit et inclina la tête avec respect. "Eric...tu vas bien?"

"Maître," dit le mâle en s'inclinant complètement.

Son regard voyagea entre eux. _Pam_ et _Chow_, une femelle blonde et un mâle tatoué. Rien. "Je vous connais," dit-il, comme s'il pouvait se convaincre lui-même de ce fait. Il commencerait par utiliser leurs noms.

"Nous sommes à ton service, Eric. Nous te devons allégeance," lui dit Pam après avoir échangé un regard sombre avec Chow.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sookie faire mine de quitter la pièce, et il se tourna rapidement vers elle. Même s'il connaissait vraiment ces deux vampires, comment pouvait-il leur faire confiance? _Quelqu'un_ lui avait fait ça, après tout. Sookie était son lien entre le peu qu'il connaissait et tout le reste.

"Ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie,"

Elle fit volte-face mais ne le regarda pas lui. Elle regardait les deux vampires derrière lui. Après un moment, elle sembla prendre une décision et retourna à ses côté.

Il était sur le point de commencer à poser des questions lorsque quelqu'un les interrompit en toquant à la porte. Les vampires - ses collègues, ses amis, se rappela-t-il - s'accroupirent dans la même position d'attaque qu'il avait prise la veille. Il n'était pas inquiet; il pouvait voir la camionnette de Jason par la fenêtre et savait que le frère de Sookie était simplement revenu, comme il leur avait promis.

Sookie s'approcha de la porte et plaça une main sur le battant. "Oui?"

"C'est ton frère, Sookie," lui dit la voix de Jason depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Il semblait différent, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Sookie sembla le sentir aussi parce qu'elle fit signe à Pam de passer par derrière pour prendre Jason par revers. Eric fit quelques pas en arrière et fut surpris lorsque le vampire tatoué - _Chow_, se dit-il fermement - lorsque Chow se plaça devant lui comme un garde du corps.

Pam était rapide; en instant, Jason hurla dehors. "Ouvre!" cria Pam.

Eric, étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, regarda par-dessus la tête de Chow alors que Sookie ouvrait la porte. Il sourit en voyant le frère de Sookie se débattre dans la poigne de Pam. Des sacs de Wal-Mart étaient tombés à ses pieds.

"Ouf! Tu es tout seul," souffla Sookie.

"Bien sûr! Nom d'un chien!" lui répondit son frère avec colère. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la lâcher sur moi? Bon sang, foutez-moi la paix, vous!"

"C'est mon frère, Pam. Tu peux le reposer, s'il te plaît?"

Lorsque Jason fut libre, il se tourna immédiatement vers Pam. "Écoutez, ma p'tite dame, ça se fait pas de sauter sur un type par-derrière comme ça! Vous avez de la veine que je vous en ai pas balancé une, parce que je vous retournais la tête, moi!" Eric sourit à l'idée d'un humain 'retournant la tête' d'un vampire et des conséquences qui suivrait inévitablement. Pam sourit aussi, et Eric songea que c'était une bonne chose pour le frère de Sookie. Jason rougit et sourit ensuite à Pam. "J'aurais peut-être eu un peu de mal, j'imagine." Il se pencha pour ramasser les sacs qu'il avait laissé tomber et Eric fut surpris de voir Pam l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas immunisée aux charmes des hommes humains séduisants. "J'ai eu le nez creux en prenant les grosses bouteilles de sang en plastique," dit Jason en tendant les sacs à sa sœur. "Sinon, cette charmante demoiselle aurait été obligée de se serrer la ceinture.

"Merci, Jason," lui dit Sookie. "Tu peux y aller, maintenant." Son regard voyagea de son frère à Pam, qui semblait être en train d'hypnotiser Jason. "Pam! Pam, c'est mon frère."

"Je sais," répliqua Pam en continuant à regarder Jason avec intensité. "Jason, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire?" roucoula-t-elle.

"Ah, oui, oui..." Sa voix était rauque et distraite, et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa sœur. Puis ils voyagèrent par dessus son épaule, et se posèrent sur Chow, qui se tenait devant Eric, et toute sa concentration lui revint. "Sookie? Est-ce que t'as des ennuis?"

Elle se décala légèrement pour le laisser rentrer dans la maison. "Non, non, tout va bien," lui dit-elle d'une voix si légère qu'elle n'aurait pu convaincre personne. "Ce sont juste des amis d'Eric. Comme ils voulaient se faire une petite idée de la situation, ils ont préféré venir se rendre compte sur place."

Jason lança un regard perçant à Eric. "Eh bien, ils auraient plutôt intérêt à aller faire un tour en ville." Il leur parla des posters qu'il avait vu dans tous les magasins du coin, les posters offrant cinquante mille dollars à quiconque offrant des informations sur Eric. Il semblait un peu trop intéressé par la récompense.

La réponse à son petit discours fut silencieuse. Cinquante mille dollars...c'était plus que ce que la plupart des gens gagnaient en un an. Eric se demanda s'il gagnait au moins cinquante mille dollars par année. Et si ses propres amis le livraient pour la récompense?

Il vit Pam échanger un regard avec Chow. "Ils espèrent parvenir à le localiser pour le récupérer," dit-elle. "Et ça va marcher."

"Nous devrions nous en débarrasser." Chow fit un signe de tête en direction de Jason, et Eric aurait protesté si Sookie ne l'avait pas pris de vitesse.

"Si vous touchez à un cheveu de mon frère...," dit-elle fermement en se mettant sur le chemin de Chow. Les vampires étaient en train de la regarder fixement, mais elle ne faiblis pas. Lorsque son frère essaya de dire quelque chose, elle le fit taire. Les yeux de Sookie étaient clair et sans peur alors que son regard voyageait de Chow à Pam. "Si vous voulez le supprimer, il faudra me tuer d'abord."

_S'ils essayent de te toucher, je les réduirais en pièces._

"Tu parles d'une menace!" dit Chow en haussant les épaules.

Pam semblait plus hésitante; elle devait tenir à Sookie ou ça ne l'aurait pas déranger. Ou peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose au sujet de Sookie que Chow ne savait pas...?

Sookie lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ses amis, et Pam lui avait dit qu'ils lui devaient allégeance. Chow s'était même incliné devant lui. Donc ce n'était que logique qu'il ait le dernier mot dans cette histoire. Il contourna Chow et parla avec toute l'autorité qu'il avait.

"De quoi s'agit-il? Expliquez-moi..." Il choisit celle qui semblait en savoir plus sur Sookie. "Pam?"

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, l'expression de Pam était celle d'un sujet reconnaissant de pouvoir céder le contrôle à son maître. Elle sembla enchantée de le voir agir comme le leader qu'elle connaissait. "Sookie et cet homme, son frère, t'ont vu. Ce sont des humains. En tant que tels, ils sont sensibles à l'appât du gain. Ils n'hésiteront donc pas à te livrer aux sorciers pour toucher la récompense."

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'ils feraient quelque chose comme ça? Mais la question la plus importante était-

Les humains la posèrent pour lui. "Des sorciers! Quels sorciers?"

Jason lui lança un regard noir. "Merci, Eric, de nous avoir foutus dans ce pétrin." Il se débattit pour se libérer de la poigne de sa sœur. "Tu veux bien me lâcher, maintenant, Sook? Tu serres plus fort que tu ne le crois, figure-toi."

"Jason, reprends-toi," lui dit Sookie d'une voix étrangement calme. Elle fit un signe de la main vers le sofa et son frère la suivit pour s'asseoir.

Pam et Chow semblaient légèrement moins décidé à tuer les humains, mais Eric s'assit aux pieds de Sookie. Si l'un d'entre eux voulait lui faire du mal, ils devraient lui passer sur le corps. Il était certes mentalement incompétent, mais il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de leur arracher la tête à mains nues.

Bien que Chow ne s'assit pas, Pam s'installa sur un accoudoir. "Ton frère doit écouter ce que nous avons à te dire," dit-elle à Sookie. "Peu importe que tu veuilles ou non le tenir au courant. Il faut qu'il sache pourquoi il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de toucher cet argent." Elle se renfonça sur son siège. "Il y a quelques nuits, nous avons entendu dire – à Fangtasia–, qu'une bande de sorciers était arrivée à Shreveport. C'est une humaine qui nous l'a appris. Une des nombreuses conquêtes de Chow. Elle a glissé cette information dans la conversation, sans se douter de l'importance qu'elle avait pour nous."

"Et alors?" demanda Jason. "Vous êtes des vampires, non? Ce n'est pas une poignée d'abrutis en plein trip gothique qui va vous faire flipper!"

Pam lui lança un regard noir, mais elle continua d'une voix égale. "Ce sont de vrais sorciers. Et les véritables adeptes de la sorcellerie détiennent des pouvoirs redoutables contre les vampires. Ces jeunes qui s'habillent en noir et se griment pour sortir la nuit ne sont que des fantoches ou des poseurs. Les véritables sorciers sont des gens dangereux, car très puissants. Ils contrôlent des forces surnaturelles. Or, notre existence même est ancrée dans le surnaturel. Mais ces sorciers possèdent quelque chose de plus, du..."

"Jus?" suggéra Jason.

Eric ne savait pas quel genre de jus pouvaient utiliser les sorciers - des potions plus fortes? - mais Pam sembla juger ce mot satisfaisant. Elle hocha la tête. "Du jus. Nous n'avons pas encore découvert ce qui leur confère de tels pouvoirs."

"Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus à Shreveport?" demanda Sookie.

Chow inclina la tête en direction de Sookie, bien qu'il ne sourit toujours pas. "Bonne question."

"Ils voulaient..." Pam baissa les yeux vers Eric. "Ils veulent s'approprier l'empire d'Eric. Les sorciers aiment l'argent, comme tout un chacun, et la réussite d'Eric est notoire. Dans certains milieux, du moins. Elle fait des envieux et attise les convoitises. Ces sorciers ont donc décidé de faire chanter Eric. En échange d'une partie de ses bénéfices, ils le laisseraient continuer à travailler en paix."

Il était si prospère que ça? Il avait accès à assez d'argent pour payer un groupe de sorciers? Il sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir.

"Ils jouent les protecteurs," murmura Sookie. "Mais quels moyens de pression pourraient-ils exercer sur vous? Vous êtes tellement puissants!"

Eric écouta Pam expliquer ce que les sorciers pourraient leur faire; en résumé, ils pouvaient ruiner leurs affaires.

"Donc, ces sorciers veulent jouer les protecteurs," dit Jason, comme si Sookie n'était pas arrivée à cette conclusion quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sookie, comme toujours, avait quelques pas d'avance sur son frère. "Et alors ? Ça n'explique pas comment Eric s'est retrouvé à courir pieds nus sur la route, l'air complètement perdu."

Pam et Chow ne semblaient vraiment pas enclin à partager cette informations avec les humains présents. Certes, ils auraient pu lui le dire à lui tout seul, mais il ne voulait pas que Sookie aille où que ce soit. Il enroula ses doigts autour de l'une de ses chevilles avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Chow croisa ses bras sur son torse nu. "Nous avons répondu aux sorciers que nous allions étudier la question. Mais la nuit dernière, quand nous sommes arrivés à Fangtasia, une des leurs nous attendait au bar avec une tout autre proposition. Au cours de notre précédente entrevue, Hallow – celle qui est à la tête de leur bande – avait manifesté un certain..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eric "...penchant pour Eric. En clair, elle avait décidé de... d'assouvir ses instincts à ses dépens. Un tel accouplement est très mal vu, chez les sorciers, vous comprenez. Nous sommes morts. Or, la sorcellerie est si organique. La plupart des sorciers ne s'abaisseraient jamais à de telles manigances, bien entendu. Ceux à qui nous avons affaire ne cherchent qu'à accroître leur puissance. Leur soif de pouvoir a fait passer au second plan la signification religieuse de leurs pratiques." Il s'interrompit pendant un instant, songeur, avant de continuer. "Cette sorcière, la fameuse Hallow, a donc envoyé une de ses subordonnées pour proposer à Eric un nouveau marché: s'il lui consacrait sept nuits, elle était prête à se contenter d'un cinquième de sa société au lieu de la moitié qu'elle réclamait."

Jason siffla doucement. "Dites donc, vous devez avoir une sacrée réputation!"

Eric ne put pas retenir un large sourire. Et pourquoi aurait-il dû le retenir, songea-t-il. Il valait mieux prendre du plaisir dans les bonnes nouvelles qui ressortaient de ce bordel. Il était un bon amant apparemment. Il était _connu_ pour être un bon amant. Si Sookie le laissait faire, il lui montrerait à quel point il était bon. Il se tourna et leva la tête vers elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Une pointe de désir était apparu dans les émotions de Sookie, mais son inquiétude était toujours dominante.

L'expression de Chow devint dangereuse lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur Eric. "Bien que certains d'entre nous aient estimé qu'il aurait été plus sage d'accepter, notre maître n'a pas partagé cette opinion. _Et _notre maître a cru bon de refuser en des termes si insultants pour l'intéressée qu'elle lui a jeté un sort sur-le-champ."

Si endommagé que son esprit soit pour le moment, apparemment, il avait aussi été mentalement endommagé auparavant.

"Pourquoi diable avoir refusé un marché pareil?" lui demanda Jason.

Il aurait aimé le savoir. Bordel, il aurait aimé connaître plus que le nom des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce qui était tout ce qu'il connaissait. "Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ignorais même mon propre nom jusqu'à ce que cette femme... jusqu'à ce que Sookie me le dise." Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, convaincu plus que jamais qu'elle était sa seule ancre dans un océan de questions.

Jason insista. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez en pleine forêt?"

"Je ne le sais pas non plus."

Pam, qui était restée silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes, se redressa. "Il a juste... disparu. Nous étions tous assis dans le bureau avec cette jeune sorcière. Chow et moi discutions avec Eric de son refus. Et puis, tout à coup..." Elle fit un geste de la main. "Il s'est évaporé."

Il sentis les doigts de Sookie glisser dans ses cheveux, et pendant quelques secondes, rien d'autre ne compta. Tout aussi soudainement, Pam se renfonça sur son siège.

"Ça te rappelle quelque chose, Eric?"

"Je suis né à l'instant où je me suis retrouvé en train de courir sur cette route, dans l'obscurité et le froid," dit-il, ne s'adressant qu'à Sookie. Ses yeux étaient si clairs et sa caresse avait été si douce. Il aurait aimé que tous les autres les laissent tranquille. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le monde qu'il avait abandonné. "Avant que tu viennes me chercher, je n'étais rien." Peut-être que toute sa vie n'avait été rien. Si quoi que ce soit de son ancienne vie avait compté pour lui, n'en aurait-il pas au moins un vague souvenir?

Sookie déglutit et releva la tête vers les deux autres vampires. "Il y a bien dû y avoir un signe avant-coureur, tout de même, un avertissement quelconque. Ça n'arrive pas sans prévenir, un truc pareil." Ses yeux se plissèrent."Vous avez cafouillé quelque part, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce, et l'expression de Chow devint tumultueuse. Eric enroula ses bras autour des jambes de Sookie. Pensait-elle qu'ils lui avaient quelque chose après tout? Il sentit sa peur, mais c'était inutile. Il tuerait Pam et Chow s'il le devait.

Finalement, Pam parla lentement, "Chow a un peu... perdu patience avec l'envoyée de Hallow."

Sookie et les autres continuèrent à parler du sort de la sorcière mais il ignora la conversation. Il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été; son odeur dans ses narines étaient si forte qu'il pouvait presque la goûter. Les yeux fermés, il pressa sa joue contre le tissu séparant son nez et sa bouche de la peau de sa cuisse. _C'est tout ce que je veux._

Jason se leva pour s'occuper du feu, ramenant Eric au présent. "Vous êtes déjà allés Chez Merlotte, non?" demanda-t-il. Eric le regarda sans rien dire; il ne connaissait personne du nom de Merlotte. "Là où Sookie travaille?"

Même s'il y avait été, il ne s'en rappellerait pas.

"Moi, oui. Mais pas Eric," répondit Pam.

Jason sourit. "Donc, personne à Bon Temps ne peut faire le rapprochement entre Sookie et Eric."

"Non. Sans doute pas," dit Pam après y avoir réfléchi un instant.

"Donc, tant qu'Eric reste à Bon Temps, vous êtes tranquilles. Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un l'ait surpris hier soir, en dehors de Sookie, et je veux bien être pendu si je sais pourquoi il a atterri là."

_Oui, pourquoi?_ se demanda-t-il alors que la conversation des autres s'évanouissait autour de lui. Pourquoi la route de Sookie? Il aurait été plus logique qu'une sorcière enragée l'envoie quelque part de dangereux, ou qu'elle lui jette une malédiction. Pourquoi l'envoyer courir vers quelque chose qu'il - à cet instant - désirait plus que tout au monde?

"Mais pourquoi les sorciers de Shreveport ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement jeter un sort pour retrouver Eric?" demandait Sookie lorsqu'il recommença à suivre la conversation. Jason était retourné sur le canapé.

"Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se procurer le moindre ingrédient nécessaire," lui expliqua Pam. "Il faudrait qu'ils puissent accéder au lieu secret où Eric se repose dans la journée, pour y dénicher un cheveu ou un vêtement qui aurait gardé son odeur, ou qu'ils mettent la main sur quelqu'un qui aurait du sang d'Eric dans les veines."

Le bras d'Eric se resserra autour des jambes de Sookie et il lui jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. Elle ne montrait rien, et il en ferait autant.

"De plus, à mon avis, étant donné que nous sommes morts, il y a peu de chances que de tels éléments fonctionnent," ajouta Chow.

Pam et Chow semblèrent communiquer silencieusement, et Pam regarda ensuite Sookie avec détermination. "Eric devrait rester ici." Son bonheur à cette idée faillit être trahi par le large sourire qui manqua d'apparaître sur son visage, mais Eric se força à le retenir alors que Pam continuait. "Le déplacer ne fera que le mettre encore plus en danger. S'il est en sécurité, nous pouvons contre-attaquer."

"Ils veulent le cacher dans tes jupes," entendit-il Jason dire doucement à Sookie.

S'il était en train de suggérer que sa sœur devrait coucher avec Eric, c'était vraiment grossier. Eric l'espérait, certes, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un frère devrait dire à sa sœur. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offenser; en fait, elle recommença même à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis elle fit quelque chose de bizarre: elle lui couvrit les oreilles. Le moindre contact était le bienvenu cependant, donc il relâcha ses jambes pour couvrir ses petites mains des siennes. Ses doigts semblèrent très fins et fragiles sous les siens. Il sentit sa tension et sa peur.

"Écoutez, Chow, Pam," dit-elle. "C'est une très mauvaise idée. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi... Comment voulez-vous que je le protège? Vous savez comment tout ça va finir? Je vais encore me faire tabasser. Ou même tuer!"

_Non, non,_ voulait-il lui dire. _Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver._

"Si ma sœur doit se coltiner le sale boulot, il va falloir la payer pour ça," dit Jason. Après un silence gêné, les deux vampire acquiescèrent. "Au moins autant qu'un informateur le serait, s'il appelait le numéro sur l'affiche. Cinquante mille."

"Jason!" s'exclama Sookie.

Eric sentit encore plus de pression sur ses oreilles. Elle savait certainement que ses mains ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher d'entendre ce qui se disait, non? Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il entende ce qui se disait? Il lui donnerait au moins cent mille dollars si ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Mais tout de même, il était touché qu'elle se sente offensée à l'idée d'être payé. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour trente-cinq mille dollars.

"Sookie, je vais aller te chercher mon fusil," lui dit son frère.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire," répondit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Elle savait tout autant qu'Eric qu'un fusil était complètement inutile lorsque certaines créatures étaient impliquées. "Pam, Chow, vous avez quoi que ce soit d'autre à ajouter?"

Une fois de plus, les deux vampires échangèrent un regard. "Je ne pense pas," répondit finalement Pam. Elle se leva et se plaça à côté de Chow.

"S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras pas un centime," dit Chow.

Avant que son frère ne puisse protester, Sookie hocha la tête. "Très bien. Est-ce que vous voulez un True Blood avant de partir?"

Pam et Chow acceptèrent, tout comme Eric. Sookie et Jason se levèrent, et Eric suivit leur exemple, restant près de Sookie alors qu'elle escortait ses visiteurs jusqu'à la cuisine. Leur visite ne dura pas longtemps, parce que les vampires avaient hâte de partir, et Sookie avait tout aussi de se débarrasser d'eux.

Avant que Pam ne parte, elle plaça sa main sur le bras d'Eric. "Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, Eric," lui dit-elle.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il ressentit de l'affection pour son employée - son amie, comme l'avait appelé Sookie. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui, autre qu'un sentiment de devoir.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, il suivit Sookie dans le salon. Elle ajouta une bûche au feu et s'assit ensuite devant la cheminée. "Comment on en est arrivés là?" murmura-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit par terre, luttant contre son désir de la prendre dans ses bras. "Je crois que c'est arrivé parce que tu as un frère cupide..." Un sourire taquina la bouche de Sookie et ça lui fit plaisir. "Et parce que tu es le genre de femme à braver sa peur pour secourir un inconnu égaré, même au beau milieu de la nuit."

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étudiant attentivement son visage." Et comment tu te sens, toi? Je veux dire, c'est un peu comme si tu étais un paquet qu'on abandonnait à la consigne." Elle lui fit un sourire désabusé. "Chez moi, en l'occurrence."

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit, "C'est plutôt rassurant de constater que je leur inspire une telle crainte. Assez, du moins, pour qu'ils prennent soin de moi." _Deux vampires ont peur de moi, mais pas toi._

Les sourcils de Sookie se haussèrent et elle sembla perdue,"Euh..."

"Je dois être un personnage bien effrayant, quand je suis dans mon état normal," réfléchit-il à voix haute. Puis il lui sourit. "Ou... ma bonté et ma bienveillance naturelles seraient-elles de nature à susciter un tel dévouement?" Son rire moqueur fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin. "Je m'en doutais."

Sookie reporta son attention sur le feu. "Oh! Tu n'es pas un monstre." Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sookie ne le regarde à nouveau. "Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds?"

"Non." Aucune partie de lui n'avait froid, pas assis devant un bon feu avec elle. Il envisagea de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Il la regarda attraper une couverture élimée sur le canapé pour le couvrir. Cette attention était touchante, mais la couverture était... "Quelle horreur, ce truc!" rigola-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut rassise à côté de lui.

"C'est ce que Bill dit toujours." Elle s'allongea sur le tapis et roula sur le ventre avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras pour lui sourire.

Bill, son ancien amant. "Encore Bill! Mais où est-il donc, ce fameux Bill?"

"Au Pérou."

"T'a-t-il prévenue de son départ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Oui."

Ses réponses étaient couvertes et n'offraient aucun détail. Elle ne devait pas vouloir en parler, ou peut-être qu'elle essayait de sembler nonchalante. Ou peut-être les deux.

Il choisit prudemment ses mots. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais s'il voulait la séduire, il devait savoir. "Suis-je censé en déduire que vos liens se sont ... distendus?"

"On s'est un peu fâchés, si c'est ce que tu entends par là," dit-elle calmement. "Et, apparemment, ça n'est pas près de s'arranger."

Eric roula sur le ventre à côté d'elle et la recouvrit avec une moitié de la couverture. "Parle-moi de lui."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu connais très bien Bill. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il travaille pour toi. Je suppose que tu l'as oublié, mais Bill est... eh bien, c'est un type plutôt calme, très posé. Très protecteur aussi. Un peu trop : il y a des trucs qu'il n'arrive pas à se mettre dans le crâne."

"Il t'aime?" _Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer?_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il disait," soupira-t-elle. "Avant de courir ventre à terre retrouver sa garce d'ex quand elle l'a sifflé. Elle lui avait envoyé un e-mail, plus exactement, pour autant que je sache. Il se trouve que c'était sa... Comment vous appelez ça? Celle qui l'a changé en vampire. 'Ramené à la vie', pour reprendre les mots de Bill. Donc, il s'est remis avec elle. Il prétend qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Puis il a découvert qu'elle n'avait cherché à l'attirer que pour mieux le précipiter en enfer."

Elle le regarda avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui racontait une histoire excitante à un public attentif - ce qui était le cas, bien sûr. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'le précipiter en enfer', cependant. "Pardon?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le faire venir dans le Mississippi pour le compte d'une autre communauté de vampires," expliqua Sookie. "Afin de lui subtiliser la base de données qu'il avait mise au point pour vous, les vampires de Louisiane."

Il se demanda ce que contenait cette base de donnée si précieuse, mais il était bien trop fasciné par son histoire pour lui demander des détails. "Que s'est-il passé?" insista-t-il.

"Eh bien, Lorena – c'était le nom de son ex –, l'a torturé. Torturé, tu te rends compte?" Non, il ne se rendait pas compte. "Non, mais tu peux imaginer ça? Torturer quelqu'un avec qui tu as fait l'amour? Avec qui tu as vécu des années? Enfin, bref. Tu m'as dit d'aller à Jackson pour rechercher Bill, et j'ai réussi à trouver des indices sur place, dans un club privé réservé aux Cess. Cette boîte s'appelle Betty Joe, mais les lycanthropes la surnomment le Club Dead. Tu m'as envoyée là-bas avec un type vraiment adorable, un loup-garou qui avait une grosse dette envers toi, d'après ce que tu disais, et qui devait m'héberger là-bas. Mais ça s'est mal terminé pour moi."

"Comment cela?" lui demanda-t-il en espérant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

"Crois-le ou non, je me suis fait planter," lui dit-elle. Elle sourit légèrement.

"'Planter' ? On t'a poignardée dans le cœur, tu veux dire?"

"Pas dans le cœur, dans la hanche."

"Tu as une cicatrice?"

"Oui," répondit-elle calmement. "Bien que..."

"Bien que quoi?" insista-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas sûre de devoir continuer.

Son visage rougit. "Tu as demandé à un vampire de Jackson de me soigner pour être bien sûr que je survivrais et... tu m'as donné de ton sang, histoire d'accélérer le processus, pour que je puisse libérer Bill dès le lendemain.

Elle était embarrassée, et il pensait savoir pourquoi. Les vampires ne donnaient pas souvent leur sang aux humains; lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était généralement pendant l'amour. Mais lui et Sookie n'avaient pas couché ensemble, et apparemment, il lui avait donné son sang pour des raisons pratiques. Pourquoi devrait-elle être embarrassée?

Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. Il l'encouragea à finir son histoire. "Et tu l'as délivré?"

Sookie sourit. "Oui. Je lui ai sauvé la vie."

Souriant toujours, elle roula sur le dos et le sang d'Eric s'enflamma dans ses veines lorsqu'il la vit soulever son t-shirt. Était-elle...? Non, elle lui montrait sa cicatrice. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et tendit la main pour toucher la petite ligne rose sur sa hanche. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher d'explorer le reste de sa peau. Elle rabaissa son t-shirt, à sa plus grande déception.

"Et qu'est-il arrivé à sa garce d'ex?" Il ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait dire le mot 'garce', mais la façon dont elle l'avait employé lui en donnait une bonne idée.

"Eh bien... euh... en fait, je l'ai, comme qui dirait..." Sookie le regarda avec gêne. "Elle est entrée juste au moment où j'étais en train de défaire les chaînes de Bill et elle s'est jetée sur moi, alors je... je l'ai..." Elle détourna les yeux. "Tuée."

Il la regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise à nouveau son regard. "Tu avais déjà tué quelqu'un avant?"

"Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas!" s'exclama-t-elle et il sentit la vérité de ces mots tout aussi fort qu'il avait ressenti toutes ses autres émotions. "J'ai bien frappé un type qui essayait de me tuer," continua-t-elle, "mais il n'en est pas mort. Je suis un être humain, moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour vivre."

Sa petite remarque fit mouche. Il se demanda combien de personnes il avait tué. Il se demanda combien de personne Sookie savait qu'il avait tuer. "Mais les humains s'entre-tuent continuellement," remarqua-t-il pour changer de sujet. "Et ce n'est même pas pour se nourrir."

"Pas tous les humains."

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire. "C'est vrai. Alors que tous les vampires sont des assassins." Cette pensa le dérangeait.

"Oui, mais en un sens, vous êtes un peu comme les lions."

"Les lions?" répéta-t-il en la regardant avec confusion.

"Les lions tuent tout le temps. Eh bien, vous êtes comme eux : des... des prédateurs. Vous tuez pour manger."

En fait, ce n'était pas vrai. Seuls les tout jeunes vampires faisaient des 'erreurs' lorsqu'ils se nourrissaient, et c'était encore plus rare maintenant que le sang synthétique existait. Il le savait aussi instinctivement qu'il avait su qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait donné son sang à la femme assise à côté de lui. De plus, la plupart des prédateurs ne se nourrissaient pas de leur propre race comme des cannibales.

"Le hic, dans cette brillante théorie, c'est que nous vous ressemblons trait pour trait. Et qu'avant de devenir ce que nous sommes, nous étions comme vous. Et que nous pouvons tout autant vous aimer que vous sucer le sang." Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Sookie avant de retourner à ses yeux clairs. "On pourrait difficilement dire du lion qu'il a envie de caresser l'antilope."

Il avait pensé - et espéré - pouvoir réveiller le désir qu'il avait ressenti chez elle plus tôt, mais à la place, il détecta de la peur et des soupçons. Il ne sut pas comment réagir.

Sookie fronça les sourcils. "Eric, tu sais que tu n'es que mon invité ici. Il suffirait que je te dise de t'en aller – ce que je serai obligée de faire si tu n'es pas réglo avec moi – pour que tu te retrouves au beau milieu de nulle part, dans le froid, avec pour toute protection un peignoir trop court pour toi."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je suis désolé. J'essayais juste de poursuivre ton raisonnement jusqu'au bout." Les yeux de Sookie continuèrent à étudier son visage pour quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas, donc il changea de sujet. Dans son désespoir, il lança trois sujets de conversation en succession rapide. "Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre True Blood? Au fait, quels vêtements Jason m'a-t-il rapportés, finalement? Un garçon très intelligent, ton frère."

"Ouais, Jason t'a ramené du True Blood," répondit-elle en repoussant la couverture pour pouvoir se relever. Je n'ai pas encore vérifié les vêtements. Attends." Elle ne releva pas sa dernière remarque.

Elle revint avec un sachet en plastique et une bouteille de True Blood alors qu'il finissait de plier la couverture pour la reposer sur le canapé, là où il l'avait vu la prendre. Alors qu'il sirotait son sang synthétique, elle sortit un pull bleu du sac et le tint devant elle. Un grand 'T' rouge situé au centre d'un croquis de l'état de Louisiane blanc le décorait. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il hocha la tête. Elle déposa le pull sur le canapé et sortit ensuite un jean.

"J'espère que ça ira," dit-elle autant pour elle-même que pour lui.

Eric haussa les épaules. "Si ça ne me va pas, je pourrais toujours remettre le jean que tu as lavé pour moi."

Il finit son sang et alla rincer la bouteille dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Sookie était assise sur le canapé, les jambes sous les fesses. Ses nouveaux vêtements étaient posés, pliés, là où Pam s'était assise.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. "Est-ce que tu as déjà regardé la télé, Eric?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas."

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda, repensant au lion et à l'antilope. Non, un lion ne pourrait jamais vouloir une antilope comme ça. Le rougissement soudain de Sookie lui fit réaliser qu'il était en train de la fixer, et il posa les yeux sur l'écran de télé noir.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu regarder à la télé?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. _Buffy_, peut-être," rigola-t-elle. Il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse ça plus souvent parce qu'il adorait son rire.

"Est-ce que c'est une émission comique?"

"Pas vraiment," dit-elle, "mais tu trouveras probablement ça drôle." Elle sauta sur ses pieds. "J'en ai quelques épisodes en cassette. Attends."

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et glissa une cassette dans le magnétoscope. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était plongé dans _Buffy_. Ça aurait pu l'offenser si ça n'avait pas été aussi drôle. Mais aussi amusante que soit cette série, il prêta à peine attention à la télévision une fois que Sookie l'eut rejoint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, les couvrant à nouveau de cette horrible couverture.

"Pourquoi la tête de ce vampire fait ça?" rigola-t-il en regardant une scène particulièrement ridicule.

Sookie gloussa. "Ils font ça quand ils veulent du sang."

"J'en conclus que cette série a été tournée avant que vous ne découvriez que nous étions réels."

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé lorsque tu as découvert notre existence?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant avec curiosité. "Est-ce que tu as eu peur?"

Elle eut l'air pensive pendant quelques secondes. "Je pense qu'on a tous eu un peu peur. Mais plus que tout le reste, c'était excitant. Je souhaitais plus que tout rencontrer un vrai vampire, et c'est finalement arrivé quand..."

"Oui?" la pressa-t-il.

"Bill est le premier vampire que j'ai jamais rencontré. On s'est rencontré l'année dernière." Elle avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la télévision mais Eric savait qu'elle ne voyait pas la moindre image. "Je suis plutôt fatiguée," murmura-t-elle. "Je vais me coucher. Tu peux regarder le reste."

Bien que les exploits de la tueuse de vampires continuaient à l'amuser, il éteignit la télévision de Sookie à la fin de la première cassette. Elle était à l'autre bout de la maison, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle était encore réveillée. Dans les ténèbres de la chambre de Sookie, il enleva la robe de chambre qui avait appartenu à son ancien amant et se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle comme la veille.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. "Froid?"

"Mmm."

Il gigota jusqu'à être collé à elle et il enroula ensuite son bras autour d'elle. Cette position lui semblait très familière; d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait ça auparavant. Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Sookie pour se détendre et s'endormir, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres silencieuses.

Il remercia silencieusement la sorcière qui lui avait donné ça, et il espéra que ses amis échoueraient dans leurs tentatives de lui rendre la mémoire.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Amants_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
